The Mountain
by gibbsrossi
Summary: The team takes some much needed bonding time. What could possibly go wrong when they spend some time at Eliot's remote mountain cabin? Team Fic with my usual Nate/Sophie slant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"This is great isn't it?" Eliot said taking a sip of his beer as they stood around the large fire. They had just finished their supper after a long drive up to his cabin.

"Yeah sure…" Hardison said his tone belying his words.

"Oh come on Hardison…" Parker said plopping herself down beside him and smiling broadly. "It's not so bad…" She said hugging herself to him.

"Besides Hardison, it's good for you to get out a bit, you know get away from it all." Nate said as he leaned forward and added another log to the fire.

"You ain't kidding man…there's no signal, no…no…no anything out here man." Hardison moaned. He had spent his time looking for a spot that he could pick up some signal. They had driven out to Eliot's cabin leaving early in the morning. Hardison had imagined a fully equipped cabin in the mountains, only to find a simple rustic place with no TV, no computer and worst of all no signal for any of his gadgets to work.

"Stop complaining Hardison…" Eliot growled at the Hacker. "I went to that…that…whatever it was you insisted we go to last year, now it's my turn."

Hardison threw a look at the Hitter and shook his head. He had had the choice of where they would spend their holiday the previous year and he had taken them all to the 71st World Science Fiction Convention or LoneStarCon 3 in Texas. Hardison smiled as he remembered the trip.

"Well at least we had basic amenities …" Hardison said in a disgusted voice.

"It's worse than having kids…" Sophie whispered to Nate as she snuggled closer to him.

Nate nodded and smiled hugging her tightly. Since they had officially retired from the game, they had made it a priority that once a year they all got together for a holiday. Since nobody could agree on where they would go and what they would do, it was agreed that each one would get a chance to select what they wanted to do. After much quibbling it was decided Hardison could get first choice. Next was Eliot and Parker would decide on their next holiday, Nate smiled ruefully as he thought about that one, he had a feeling their next holiday would not be as restful as this one and would probably involve some kind of crime. Parker had fun stealing, that had not changed in the many years they had known each other.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Parker asked looking at Eliot expectantly.

"Well I thought we could take a short hike up to the top of the ridge over there. It's a nice walk and the view from the top is exceptional…" Eliot said throwing a glare at Hardison when he heard the Hacker groan softly at the thought of having to hike through the bush.

"Maybe there will be signal from up top there…" Parker said slyly and smiled as she saw Hardison's expression brighten at the prospect.

"You think…?" Hardison said looking at her. Parker shrugged and smiled at him. "Well I think we should go to bed then so that we can get going early tomorrow." Parker laughed loudly and pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah I think that is a good idea, Sophie and I are going to call it a night." Nate said standing up and pulling Sophie up with him. "See you all in the morning."

"Good night…" Eliot and the other two called and watched them walk into the cabin.

"I'm also going to turn in…" Hardison said looking expectantly at Parker. She shook her head.

"I'll join you later, I think I'm going to stay here by the fire a while." Parker said. Hardison looked disappointed but smiled anyway, gave her quick kiss and then headed into the cabin. "Night Eliot…" He said as he walked away.

Eliot moved closer to the fire and sat down, pulling out another beer from the cooler had next to him. Parker and he sat for a while silently both just enjoying the quite of the night and the sound of the crackling fire.

"They look good…" Parker said softly. They had not seen Sophie or Nate for a while and she had missed them. The two older members of the group had been on a world tour, visiting places all over Europe and Africa. They had taken the trip at Sophie's insistence after Nate had helped them out on a job nine months ago and had gotten hurt.

"Yeah they do. He doesn't seem to have any lasting problems from the injury." Eliot agreed. He had been worried about Nate, for the first time he had really worried they could lose him, but he had pulled through and it looked like the trip had done him good, he seemed to have no permanent damage from the injury he had sustained.

"She was so angry with us…" Parker said thinking back to that day Sophie had walked into the hospital.

"She was scared Parker…" Eliot said softly. "We had all been scared."

"I thought…I was afraid that…"

"That we would never see them again, that Sophie would not let Nate near us again…?" Eliot finished for her.

Parker smiled at him and nodded.

"Never happen girl, we're family and even though Sophie was mad as all hell with us and with Nate…we're family and we will be together always." Eliot assured her. "Anyway…I think we should get some sleep too." Eliot said getting up and pulling Parker up after him.

"Thanks Eliot…" Parker said suddenly flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

Eliot smiled as he hugged her back. Then she pulled away and turned towards the cabin.

"You coming…?" She asked as Eliot did not follow her.

"In a minute, just have to put the fire out." He told her. "You go ahead…"

Parker nodded and quickly made her way into the cabin to join Hardison in their room. Eliot watched her go and then turned his attention to putting out the fire and cleaning up. He was glad they had come up here. They needed some time to get away from the city, they needed some time together. Parker was right, Sophie was angry with them, very angry, and they had not had any contact with either of the two during the months they had been away, which had worried Eliot, it was not normal for them not to be in touch intermittently. He had picked this vacation for a reason. No distractions, they could spend some time with each other and renew the bond of family that had almost been broken with Nate's near death injury. Quickly he finished up checked around the cabin that all was well and quiet and then entered the cabin closing and locking the door behind him. Turning around after making sure that the door was secure Eliot found Nate sitting at the dining table with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Expecting trouble…?" The older man said as he poured himself a drink.

"No…" Eliot said as he walked to the table and took a seat accepting Nate's offer of a shot of whiskey.

"She was really pissed." Eliot said taking a sip of the amber liquid.

"Worried, scared…" Nate said softly.

"Yeah…"

"It wasn't your fault Eliot, it wasn't anybody's fault, it just happened." Nate said locking eyes with the Hitter. He knew that Eliot blamed himself for what had happened on that last job. "Besides she's over it now."

"When we didn't hear from you…"

"Eliot. Whatever happens, we are a family…you are my family." Nate said softly. "You are her family."

The two men sat silently drinking their whiskey. This was the first time the five of them had been together since that job and the drive up to the cabin had been slightly tense, well at least Eliot had felt a tension.

"Well if you are going to insist on a hike tomorrow I suppose I should get some sleep." Nate smiled at him. "This was a good idea."

Eliot smiled at him and drank the last of his whiskey and stood up too.

"Good night Eliot."

"Night Nate…" Eliot said and watched the Mastermind walk into his and Sophie's room closing the door behind him.

"Nate…" Sophie's soft voice called out as he closed the door. "Is everything all right?"

"Fine…" Nate said climbing into the bed and wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled close to him placing her head on his chest.

"Love you darling…" She said softly. Nate smiled and kissed her head as he settled down and within a few minutes the two of them were fast asleep.

Eliot checked the cabin again making sure everything was secure. He was not expecting trouble but he was also not taking any chances of anything going wrong this holiday. When he was sure everything was in order he too retired to his bed, complete silence fell over the cabin and Eliot drifted off to sleep.

**I know it has been a while since my last story, but I am back now and that is the start of my new story. I hope you are all going to enjoy it. I look forward to getting your feedback on each chapter as the story progresses, I really do love to know what you guys think, good or bad. Enjoy…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eliot was up before the break of dawn the next morning. He quickly packed what he thought they would need for the hike that day. It was not a long hike and they should be at the top of the mountain by midmorning. He packed a light lunch for all of them to enjoy as they sat at the top of the mountain surveying the wide open space below them, making sure he had all the things he knew Sophie was partial to. By the time he was finished Parker and Hardison made their appearance. Hardison had a heavy looking backpack on his back and Eliot raised his eyebrows to the Hacker.

"Hey man if there is signal up there I am going to take full advantage of it." Hardison said as he set the heavy bag down.

"You want it you carry it." Eliot said turning away to put coffee on and start breakfast.

"You want it you carry it…" Hardison repeated shaking his head at the Hitter.

"I'll help you carry it." Parker offered as she bounced out of their room and into the kitchen grabbing her box of cereal before flopping down on the sofa and started crunching away.

"They still asleep..?" Hardison asked looking towards the closed door of the Fords.

"Yeah, but not for much longer if you two carry on like you are." Eliot said not looking back at Hardison. He was busy preparing their breakfast. The hike was not a long one and there were many places to stop and enjoy the view on the way up, but it would take most of the day.

By the time Eliot was just finishing up Nate and Sophie emerged from their room. They were both dressed in comfortable jeans and hiking boots.

"Hey good morning…" Parker chirped as they made their way to the table.

"Morning Parker..." Sophie said smiling at the young Thief. "You are going to ruin your appetite with that." She said looking at the box of cereal in her hands.

"That smells good Eliot." Nate said as he walked over to the Hitter and grabbed a cup to pour himself some coffee. Eliot nodded in response and ushered him away from the kitchen as he reached out to grab a bit of the fruit Eliot was cutting up.

"So how long is this hike?" Sophie asked.

"It will take most of the day, but with a lot of stops and the going ain't heavy." Eliot replied as he carried plates full of food to the table.

"Wow this looks great Eliot." Sophie complimented him.

"Well dig in before it gets cold." Eliot said grabbing his plate and seating himself at the opposite side of the table from Nate.

"So Eliot, this cabin..?" Sophie asked as she really took a look around the cabin. They had arrived late the previous evening after a long trip and she had not had time to really appreciate the cabin. "It's beautiful.'

"Thanks."

"How long have you had it?" Nate asked sitting back in his chair with his coffee.

"A while..." Eliot replied. "My Dad and I used to come up to the mountains to hunt and we rented the place. I bought it about ten years ago." Eliot said being more open than he usually was. But with these people he felt comfortable, they knew his secrets, they knew who he was, where he had been and what he had done, well not everything but enough. They knew and they accepted him and he was comfortable sharing with them. "Well…" Eliot said looking at his watch. "We better get going." He said as he stood and started clearing away the plate.

"We'll just get our stuff and be out in a minute." Sophie said as she and Nate went back into their rooms. "Eliot…" Her voice drifted back to him shortly after they had entered the room. "Will it be cold up there?"

"Nah…and we'll be back long before dark." Eliot told her.

"Excellent…" Hardison said on hearing Eliot's reply. "One less thing to carry." With that he dumped the jacket he had had over his arm.

Eliot simply shook his head and rolled his eyes, then packed the rest of the food and drink he was taking with for their lunch.

"Can I help you carry Eliot?" Parker asked as she watched the Hitter throw the backpack over his shoulders.

"No thanks…" Eliot replied then looked over at Hardison. "But maybe you should help him 'cause he ain't going to make it very far with all that crap."

Hardison just snorted at the remark and smiled at Parker as she packed some of the gadgets in another back and then threw it over her own shoulders.

"Thanks girl…" He said kissing her to emphasize his appreciation.

"Ok well we're ready." Nate said as he led Sophie out the room.

"Right then let's go. There are some deer in the woods and bears so stay on the path OK." Eliot said leading them out the house and towards the path they were to follow.

"Bears…huh uh…" Hardison said shaking his head as he stopped in his tracks. "Nobody said nothing about bears."

"Hardison…" Eliot growled as the Hacker refused to move any further forward. "The bears are more scared of you than you are of them, and besides you don't find many this far south at this time of the year."

"It only takes one." Hardison said still standing fast.

"Dammit Hardison…" Eliot growled.

"Hardison just move along now." Nate intervened. "Don't worry we'll protect you." He said jokingly.

"Nate…" Hardison started to argue but seeing the look on the Masterminds face decided against it. "Fine…fine let's go up the mountain and play with the bears but don't look at me when some great big bear lets loose on us." He said but started following the group up the path muttering to himself as he went.

"It's beautiful out here…" Sophie said as they continued ignoring the complaining Hacker.

"Yeah…it is." Eliot said stopping and looking back down at his cabin. He loved this place. It was where he came to find peace after a hard job. It was his refuge, the woods, the sereneness of the setting, it was soothing and reminded him that the world was in fact beautiful.

They had been walking for just over three hours when Eliot suddenly gave the signal for them to stop and remain silent. Nate was immediately alert and pushed forward telling Sophie to stand back with the two younger members of the team. He moved quietly up to Eliot and peered through the trees to see what had alarmed the Hitter. He was expecting a bear, a mountain lion or some other animal that could pose a threat to them…he did not however expect the scene that met his eyes.

**Sorry, first cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews they are truly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sean Gantry was not a happy man. He was in way over his head, this he knew, but he also knew there was no way out of this predicament he had managed to get himself into. He and his friend had started a small business selling weed. They had found that they could grow it here without anybody troubling them. Sometimes hunters came to the area but not up on the mountain, and there were a few cabins around but again, nobody really ventured in this area. They had been doing well, too well in fact. The two of them had been introduced to another man who said he knew somebody who could take all the product he could give them. At first it went well and they were making money hand over fist. Then they were told that the buyer wanted to meet them and see their operation. Now here they stood, a dead Forest Ranger lying at their feet and a target on them as well. How the hell did they get themselves into this, the money just wasn't worth it.

"Sean…Sean…" Chris McKenna's anxious voice cut through his thoughts. "Sean what the fuck to we do now?" His friend hissed at him trying not to retch at the sight of man lying only a few feet away a bullet hole in his head.

Sean looked up at his friend and then surveyed the rest of the men who stood around in a loose circle basically surrounding them. He needed to calm Chris down or they were going to end up in a very bad way. He moved his hands indicating his friend should simmer down, his eyes locked with the tall dark man standing opposite them.

"Why did you do that?" Sean asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"He was in the way. He would not have walked away from this now would he, and I could not let him interfere with my business." The man said his lips turning up slightly in a wolfish grin. "Now I believe we have business."

The man who spoke was well dressed, tall and very slim. He had long flowing black hair that touched the collar of his shirt and shone almost blue under the sharp Texas sun. He stepped forward his movements smooth and catlike. His black eyes did not leave those of the blue eyes of Sean Gantry and the young man was locked in his vision like a hapless rabbit caught in a car's headlights.

"Now you were going to show me the rest of the operation."

"I…I…"

The man laughed loudly making both the young men who faced him jump. "What is the problem you never seen a dead body?" He asked, then he stopped laughing and stared at Sean again. "If you do not deliver what you promised perhaps you will become more familiar with them…intimately so." He said and the threat was clear to both the young men.

"No we…I have what I told you…we have been cultivating for years and there is this field and another and we have a shed filled with product…we have everything we said we had." Sean stuttered out.

"Good…show me." The man said stepping forward and placing his arm around Sean's shoulders leading him towards the fields he had indicated. As he passed one of his men he told him to take care of the body and make sure that the Chris didn't go anywhere. Then he tightened his hold on Sean and they walked off in the direction of the shack Sean had told him about.

Nate and Eliot watched the scene play out and then drew back quietly making sure they were not heard or seen by the people below. They quickly made their way to where Sophie and the others were waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked immediately as they emerged from the path. She saw the look on Nate's face and knew that something other than a bear or an animal was threating their peaceful quiet retreat.

Quickly Nate lay out the situation for them as he saw it with Eliot standing silently listening. From the moment they had seen what was going on he knew that Nate was not going to just walk away from the situation and let the authorities deal with it, that was not his way…that was not their way.

After he had finished laying out the situation the group was silent waiting for what would happen next. They were not here for a con, they were not prepared or equipped to take on an army of drug dealers. They all looked to Nate but it was Sophie that broke the silence.

"So what is the plan?" She asked looked towards Nate. Nate raised his eyebrows in that familiar way, the way he always did before he laid out the way he thought they could take down their mark.

**So a bit of a short chapter…Hope you all enjoying the story so far, thank you all for the great reviews I really appreciate every one of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nate we can't interfere with them now." Eliot stated before the Mastermind could say anything in response to Sophie's question and much to her relief. "There are at least ten men down there all heavily armed, we try to interfere now and somebody is going to get hurt."

"So we don't interfere with them…not right now anyway." Nate replied. "Hardison we need to know who these guys are. We also need to know who the two youngsters are, I think they could be local."

"Yeah but Nate for that I am going to need my toys and as we know up here in the middle of nowhere where there is no signal…no phone, no internet…no nothing." Hardison moaned then seeing Nate's face he sighed heavily. "Ok…well let me get closer so that I can get some shots of them and run facial recognition so that when we do get out of here to civilisation again I can get you what you need."

Nate nodded and then turned to Parker.

"Parker I need you to get down there and get what information you can get…" Nate said and seeing her eyes light up he held up his hand. "Without stealing anything Parker. We don't want these guys having an idea they are not alone up here." He finished and saw Parker frown slightly then shrug her shoulder and nod at him.

"And me…?" Sophie asked looking at her husband.

"Nothing for now my darling." Nate said smiling at her.

"So I'll just stand here and look pretty…"

"And you do it so damn well." Nate said stepping forward and drawing her into a kiss. "You ok with this right?" He whispered in her ear as he broke the kiss.

"Yes Nate…just…be careful." She said running her hands over his shoulders.

"Always…" He smiled.

After giving her another reassuring kiss he turned and walked towards their observation spot with Hardison and Eliot. The three of them hunkered down behind the bushes and made sure they were not visible to those below. The older man and the young man Sean were still not back with the group and the other youngster Chris was standing to one side closely watched by some of the other men who were all heavily armed.

"Can you get a clear shot?" Nate whispered to the Hacker who had already got his phone out to take the shots.

"No…" Hardison said looking at the device. "I need to get a bit closer to get a good shot for the Facial Recognition software to work with."

"Eliot can we get closer..?" Nate asked peering over the bushes carefully.

"Yeah…but not much without the risk of being seen or heard." Eliot responded.

"Ok…well let's not compound the problem. You and Hardison get as close as you can without taking too many risks. Hardison get the shots and then you two get back here."

Eliot nodded to Nate and indicated to Hardison that he should keep low and keep behind him. Nate watched the two of them creep down the hillside. He wondered where Parker was and swept the area below but did not see her at all. Then Nate's eyes were drawn to the return of the man they had seen earlier, the one with the youngster named Sean. As they both approached the group the older man told Sean to join his friend. Even from this distance he could see the fear on the two youngsters' faces and he wished he could do something then and there, but Eliot was right, there was nothing to do at the present time.

"_I am impressed…"_ Nate heard the older man say. _"This is a very nice setup you have here." _The man continued stepping slightly backwards and away from the two youngsters with his man moving in to stand beside him. then he said something else and Nate could see a change in the posture of the two younger men. Nate did not like what he saw and just as he was thinking that something was decidedly wrong the older man nodded slightly to the man standing to his right. In a split second two shots rang out and the two young men crumpled to the ground lifelessly.

"_What the…Parker…"_ Nate heard Hardison's voice blurt out the woman's name loud and clear, his eyes flew down to the two men seeing Eliot slap his hand over the Hackers mouth and pull him down from the near standing position he had started to jump into on hearing the shot. Nate turned his eyes back down below and held his breath keeping his eyes on the people below.

All of them immediately looked up into the hills having heard Hardison's cry as clearly as he had. The two men had ducked down again though and they did not have a fix on them. Just then he felt more than saw Parker appear beside him.

"Parker…get to Sophie and make sure she is safe, and you don't come back up here no matter what understand?" Nate instructed the little Thief keeping his eyes on the men all the time.

"What about Hardison and Eliot…?" Parker asked not wanting to leave the two of them, or Nate for that matter.

"Parker just do what I asked and keep down and keep quiet." Nate hissed at her, he had an idea to get the two boys out of the hole they were in but it was risky "Remember no coming back no matter what you hear understand?" Nate said turning toward the woman. Parker nodded and turned away heading back down the hill to where they had left Sophie.

Nate drew a deep breath then pulled himself into a completely upright position and walked slightly further down the path to where he knew the men below could see him.

"Parker…Parker here Parker…" Nate called out pretending he knew nothing of the men below. "Parker…" He called again and then gave a shrill whistle.

"You…hey you…" Nate heard the man below call out to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and tried to act very surprised to see anybody else in the vicinity.

"Oh…hello…" Nate said turning to face the men below. "Have you seen my dog?" Nate called out. "We were out for a walk and she just ran away…"

"No, we haven't seen your dog…" The man said and Nate could hear the scepticism in his voice, he could tell that he did not believe for an instant that Nate was looking for his dog, or that his voice sounded anything like Hardisons.

"Oh well…" Nate said shrugging his shoulders and turned calling Parker's name loudly again.

"Wait up there…maybe we can help you look." The man called out and nodded to three of his men to ascend the hill.

"Oh really that won't be necessary…" Nate called back but stopped none the less. The men had not shot simply because the distance was a little far to guarantee a hit and he was sure that the older man was not wanting another man running around knowing what had happened up here.

"No problem…" The man called back.

Nate decided that if he was caught at least he could make sure that the other four where not exposed. He moved slightly further away from the spot where Hardison and Eliot were hiding and then started to descend the hill towards the other men. When he got up to them, they turned and followed him down the mountain again.

"Well thank you very much for your offer, but like I said, I am sure she could not have gone that far." Nate said making sure his head was turned away from the area where the bodies lay. He saw the slight signal from the older man and assumed he wanted the bodies out of sight before he noticed them.

"You live around here?" The older man asked.

"Yes…yes I have a cabin just down the hill…nice place, wanted a place to get away from the madness of the city you know…me and my family come up here often."

"With your dog..?" The man smiled at him.

"Yes…yes Parker…" Nate said nodding. "You know we have never come this far up the mountain…if it wasn't for that damn dog."

"Oh well…maybe your dog decided to go home."

"Hey…yes you are probably right…" Nate said his face brightening as he smiled at the man. "Oh by the way my name is Hank…Hank Bristol." He said holding out his hand. "What are you boys doing up this way?"

"Well Mr Bristol…"

"Hank please…us folks here in the country don't stand much on ceremony." Nate said trying to sound as amiable as possible.

"Hank of course…" The man said shaking Nate's hand vigorously. "I am Chartwell...anyway Hank…me and the boys here, well we are up here on a sort of company retreat, just arrived as it were that is why we are not set up yet."

"Well I'll be. Bit of an isolated place for one of those ain't it?"

"Well that was the point really." Chartwell smiled.

"I suppose so." Nate agreed.

"Well Hank can we take you back to your cabin..?" Chartwell asked.

"No…no I'll be fine thanks, the cabin isn't but a short walk down the hill, and I would like to continue to look for Parker along the way." Nate said shaking his head.

"Well if you insist." Chartwell said holding out his hand again which Nate took in a strong grasp.

"Enjoy your retreat." Nate said. Then he turned and started to walk away. He walked slowly but without hesitation forcing himself to stare directly in front of him. He fully expected to feel the hot pain of lead through his back but it did not come. As he moved further away he started to call out for Parker again continuing the ruse he had started before he started up the hill to the path he was on before. Still no sign that the men behind him were going to take any action, he was not sure why, but it was probably because Chartwell, or whatever his real name was, first wanted to know where he lived and how many family members he had with him. He had no idea where the other four members of his team were, but at least he knew that they were not in the sights of the men back there.

As Nate started to climb the hill and as he disappeared behind the bushes and into the trees, the man named Chartwell turned to his men and issued some orders. Immediately two of them set off after Nate making sure they were keeping out of sight in case the man turned around whilst the rest of the men set to work covering up the rest of their crimes.

**Well thank you all so much for your great reviews they are appreciated. I am glad all of you are still enjoying the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the hell is Nate doing…?" Hardison asked as they watched Nate descend down to the men below escorted by one of them.

"I don't know but Sophie is going to kill us…" Eliot growled as he watched Nate silently cursing the man. It was a good ruse, looking for a dog named Parker, it explained everything…he hoped the men would buy it.

The two men stayed in their hiding place watching the scene below, they could not really hear what was going on but saw Nate shake the leader's hand and then start walking away from the men. They also saw the two goons get dispatched to follow Nate.

"Come on Hardison…" Eliot said as he turned on his haunches and started to make his way back up to the path without being seen. Hardison nodded and followed the Hitter up. When they reached the top they were met by Sophie and Parker who had also been watching the scene play out.

"Eliot what the hell…" Sophie asked her face hard and full of fear.

"I don't know Sophie…he just up and did it." Eliot said softly.

"Damn him…" Sophie swore silently. "Now what..?"

"We follow…" Eliot replied. "We keep well back though, you saw the two goons who were sent after him?"

"Eliot I am not letting Nate…"

"Sophie I have no intention of leaving Nate out to dry." Eliot said gruffly, how could the woman even consider that to be a possibility?

"Of course not…" Sophie said softly. "I just…Oh Eliot why must he always put the target on his back? Why must trouble always follow him?"

Eliot sighed without answering her, mainly because he did not know what to say. Nate was a magnet for trouble and that was the truth. Nate also tended to put himself in harms' way, mostly to protect them…which was his job not Nate's dammit. Eliot thoughts were interrupted by Nate's voice calling out for Parker again.

"A dog…" Parker asked suddenly cocking her head sideways as if she were contemplating something. "What kind of dog do you think I would be?" Parker asked looking seriously at Sophie.

"A loyal one…" Eliot said. "Come on let's go."

Parker smiled at the Hitter and nodded happily. Yes she would be a loyal one, especially to Nate…to all of them but especially to Nate. The little group then set off keeping well out of sight and a good distance away from Nate. As the Mastermind walked he talked to the 'dog' telling it that it could stay out in the woods and hide for all he cared and that when the time was right it could come home. They all knew he was talking to them, telling them what to do, or what he thought they should do.

Nate took a good three hours to get back to the house, shadowed by both the goons and his team. He did not hesitate as he entered the house, leaving the door open behind him as if he suspected nothing. He called out the words 'darling I'm home' to give the impression that he expected somebody to be inside. The two goons made their way stealthfully towards the house drawing their weapons as they went. Nate was standing in the main room of the cabin his back to the door as the goons entered, levelling their guns in his direction. Before either of them could pull the trigger though a whirlwind of fists entered rendering them both disarmed and unconscious in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell Nate…?" Eliot said as he tapped down the two unconscious men making sure that they were no longer armed in any way. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You had a better plan…?" Nate asked watching the Hitter.

The Hitter did not reply as the other three members of the Leverage team entered the cabin, Sophie heading straight for Nate and throwing her arms around him hugging him tightly and then pushing him away and staring at him with anger in her eyes.

"There was no danger Sophie." Nate said softly. "He wasn't going to kill me there and then when he thought there might be somebody else around."

"And you knew that then…?" Sophie asked her voice full of sarcasm.

"Well…"

"That's what I thought." Sophie said turning away from him to hide the relief in her eyes. She was angry with him and she wanted to stay that way for a while.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Hardison asked.

"Whatever it is we need to get of this mountain first. We have no weapons, we have no IT we have nothing we need to do a job." Eliot said as he finished off securing the two goons.

"Where is Parker?" Nate asked looking around the cabin.

"She was here a minute ago." Hardison said also now looking around.

"We have company." Parker's voice wafted in through the door of the cabin. "They found the tracks to the cabin and will be here in a few minutes."

"Shit…"

"That means we can't use the truck to get out of here." Nate said thinking aloud.

"We are trapped." Sophie added.

"Not quite…" Eliot said stepping forward. "Can any of you ride?"

"Ride…?" Parker repeated. "Ride what?"

"Horses Parker…"

"I don't like horses." Parker said shaking her head.

"Parker…"

"I didn't see any horses around here." Sophie interrupted the two.

"There's a farm a little down the mountain, I know the owner, he has a whole string of horses."

"And a car…he has a car right?" Parker asked now starting to get a little antsy at the thought of not only having to be near horses but Eliot actually expected her to get onto the back of one.

"I'm sure he does Parker." Nate said. "We need to go now though."

"Ok…it's going to get dark soon. They won't be able to track us." Eliot said, "It's about an hour down the mountain to Jeff's farm."

"I think we should go now then." Hardison said his keen ears picking up the sound of the cars drawing nearer.

"Lead on Eliot…" Nate instructed the Hitter taking Sophie by the arm and leading her out after the Hitter.

Once they were outside Eliot told Nate the direction to go. Nate locked eyes with Eliot and then nodded.

"Be careful Eliot." Sophie said as the four of them set off down the mountain.

**Again, thank you all for the great reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The four of them made their way down the mountain in the direction that Eliot had indicated, walking quickly but carefully. Nate strained his ears but could hear no gun fire or any kind of noise from a violent confrontation. They were halfway down to the farm Eliot had told them about when the Hitter appeared behind them.

"They won't be driving anywhere soon." Eliot said in explanation of what he had been doing when Nate had silently asked him.

Nate nodded and continued down the mountain with Eliot now leading them. Hardison walked behind the Hitter with Nate and Sophie following him and Parker bringing up the rear.

"Eliot…your friend has a phone right?" Hardison asked as they walked. Eliot did not respond except for a shake of the head. "A car…a computer…anything we can use?"

"No Hardison, he lives up here to get away from all that." Eliot replied.

"A phone Eliot…everybody has a phone at least…" Hardison said shaking his head. "Who doesn't have a phone…?"

Eliot did not even respond to Hardison as they continued down the mountain. Darkness had now started to descend on them and the going got slower. Eventually an hour later Eliot held up his hand indicating that the group should stop.

"Eliot…?" Nate asked moving next to the Hitter.

"Wait here, he don't like strangers…" Eliot said in explanation. Nate nodded and Eliot headed off towards the cabin.

"I am not going to have to ride a horse right?" Parker asked as she watched Eliot walk away. "I don't like horses." She said straining her eyes to see through the darkness, trying to locate the offensive creatures.

Before anybody answered, Eliot appeared like a ghost out of the darkness. He told them to follow him and led them into the cabin. It appeared deserted and the inside was empty and looked like it had been that way for some time. Eliot waited until they were all in and then closed the door making sure it was secure. It was dark in the cabin with only the moonlight illuminating the room.

"I take it your friend doesn't live here anymore." Nate said looking around the bare room.

"I haven't been up here in six years…" Eliot said as an apology.

"No horses either…?" Parker asked her voice more hopeful than disappointed. Everybody just ignored her.

"So what now…?" Sophie asked wrapping her arms around herself. With the setting of the sun the temperature had begun to drop. They had taken their jackets before leaving Eliot's place, but they were light weight and not designed for spending time in the freezing cold.

"Eliot?" Nate asked. He was the leader of the team but in this situation, Eliot was in charge. He knew the area, he knew the mountain and they didn't. When it came to dealing with the thugs he would take charge, but getting them off the mountain, that was Eliot's job.

"We stay here until morning. We can get a fire going and get warm…it gets cold up here at night. I have food in the bag and water. Tomorrow we start down the mountain. They will only come after us in the morning and I made they will also be on foot." Eliot said.

"Walk down the mountain…" Hardison said incredulously. "It took us hours to drive up here."

Eliot looked at the Hacker. He knew it was true. They were far away from civilization, far away from help. Those goons would come after them that much he was sure of. Besides the fact that they knew of their business and the other killings, they had bested them, they had crossed them. Eliot regretted not killing the two thugs who had followed Nate, if he had then they would have less people after them. Their trackers were well armed killers and they were in a lot of trouble. If they moved quickly and kept the pace up they would make it to the nearest town by sundown tomorrow. But the going was not going to be easy, there were no walking paths to follow. They had at least a three hour lead on their enemies but that did not mean that much if they moved too slowly tomorrow. Although they would not know where the team had gone, he was sure they would assume they would head down the mountain. The good thing was that they too were without communications, their phones would also not work, so calling reinforcements would not be possible. They were about ten men in all and all of them had serious weaponry on them.

"How far to the nearest town…?" Nate asked breaking Eliot's reverie.

"We can make it by sundown tomorrow if we start moving and keep moving from sunup." Eliot replied.

"Ok, so tomorrow is going to be a long day. Let's get a fire going and get something to eat. They won't come after us tonight I don't think, they will figure we went down the mountain but they will wait till morning to start after us. So we get some sleep and start at first light." Nate said.

"Ok, I'll get the wood and a fire going. The food is in here…" He said laying his rug sack on the floor before leaving the cabin to get the wood, Parker followed him.

Sophie opened the rug sack and started to unpack the lunch food Eliot had taken with them on their walk.

"Well we will eat well tonight…" Sophie smiled pulling out a bottle of wine that Eliot had also packed. "You want to open this darling." She said handing the bottle and the opener Eliot had packed to Nate.

Once Eliot had a fire going they all sat in a circle enjoying the lunch, which was now dinner, that Eliot had brought. There was nothing in the cabin to use as beds so they all made themselves as comfortable as possible on the floor, Hardison complaining bitterly about the dust and the hard cold wooden floor and everything else, including the reason they were in this predicament…Eliot's choice of holiday in this uncivilized place. Everybody ignored the Hacker knowing that it was just his way of relieving his stress.

Eliot sat with his back against the wall watching as each of his team fell asleep, Sophie wrapped in Nate's arms, her head resting on his chest. Parker and Hardison wrapped together as well keeping each other warm. Eliot stared into the fire which he would keep going through the night in order to keep the cabin as warm as possible. Tomorrow was going to be hard going and he was going to have to push them all if they were going to get to the little town that was about six hours away on foot at a fast pace that is. The Hitter closed his eyes and relaxed getting as close to sleep as he ever did.

**Thank for the reviews, really appreciated I promise you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raymond Cruz was not a happy man. He stood and watched the man who had introduced himself as Hank Bristol walk away from them. He was a shrewd man who had dealt with some of the most unscrupulous people on earth, con men, hit men, all kinds of criminals and his gut was telling him that 'Hank' was not who he said he was. He wanted to draw his gun and shoot the man down but he could not do it, he had to know if 'Hank' was alone and what he was really doing here. One thing was sure he was not looking for his dog, and he was not one to live out here in the middle of nowhere.

Raymond turned to his men and ordered two of them to follow the man, keeping their distance. Once he had gone back to his cabin, they were to kill him and anybody else they might find there. They were to keep him informed of where they were over the radio his second handed them. Once the two men were out of sight, Raymond got back to the work at hand. He wanted the bodies disposed of and he wanted inventory of what was in the shed and he wanted the fields checked. This was not a big investment for him, but it had meaning. The two boys he had dealt with had worked for a man that had caused his brother's death…they were part of the havoc he intended wrecking on the man and his business on his way to revenge for the death of his younger brother whom he had raised.

He was not sure how much time had passed when he his men radioed in that they had followed the man to a cabin about two hours down the mountain. His men told him that there was a road leading to the cabin. Raymond told them to take care of Hank and whoever else was in the cabin and they would pick them up on the way down from the fields.

By the time Raymond arrived he found his men bound and unconscious in the cabin. The truck still stood outside which meant 'Hank' and whoever else he was with were on foot. Raymond walked around the cabin trying to figure out who he was dealing with. The cabin did not look like it was lived in, more like a holiday home. There were clothes in each of the small rooms, two woman and three men he would estimate, one of which was 'Hank' he presumed.

"What now boss?" His second in command asked as Raymond emerged from one of the rooms.

"We find them and we eliminate them." Raymond said. "I don't know who they are but they are trouble."

"I assume they will have made their way down the mountain. They are on foot, we are not." Raymond smiled.

"Yeah but I doubt they are walking down the road." John Raymos replied.

"No of course not..." Raymond agreed. "But we can get ahead of them, it's getting dark and they are not going to be able to travel much in the dark. They are going to hold up somewhere and we are going to find where. There must be other cabins around here."

"Right…" John said and indicated to his men to get back in the cars. As they exited the cabin John cursed loudly and ran up to the first car then the second.

"John…?" Raymond asked standing slightly back in case there was trouble.

"Tyres are slashed." John said softly. "What the hell were you boys doing out here letting some bozo just walk up and slash the tyres…" He growled at the men who had been stationed outside the cabin.

"We didn't see anything…"

"Of course you didn't you morons…I should…" John said exasperatedly.

"Enough…" Raymond's voice boomed out silencing everybody. "John get two of the boys to hike back up to the fields and get that ranger's truck and the boys' car and get back down here pronto."

John nodded and picked two of the guys who were supposed to be on guard when the tyres were slashed. It would be good and dark by the time they got back up to the field and getting the two cars out of the hiding places they had put them in was not going to be easy in the dark and the cold. They deserved it he said to himself and could not hold back the smile when he saw their faces drop when he called their names. It served them right for their incompetence.

"Ok we will overnight here. They seem to be pretty well stocked." Raymond said making his way back into the cabin.

John watched him re-enter the cabin and then issued orders to two of the remaining men to bring in their weapons from the vehicles, he was not going to take the chance the whoever had slashed the tyres was still out there and would wait until dark to get to the weapons in the trunks of their vehicles. He instructed some of the other men to gather wood and start a fire in the cabin and the rest were on sentry duty. John was not going to be caught off guard. Then he entered the cabin and poured himself and his boss a glass of the whiskey that was standing out on the counter before taking a seat opposite him.

"Who do you think they are?" John asked sipping the amber liquid and appreciating the fact that it was not the cheap swill he was used to drinking.

"I don't know John. But they are trouble, they are bad trouble." Raymond said taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Well they got two girls with them anyway." John said thinking that that fact would slow the group down. "Probably just hunters, or wanna be hunters out here for the weekend."

"Hunters who could get past your guards and slash the tyres of the cars without being seen…? Hunters who were good enough to put Hector and Paul down without gunfire? No my friend, I do not know who these people are but they are not just hunters…They are trouble with a capital T."

"Well we have the guns and by morning we will have the transport. Whoever they are they are going to regret getting involved in our business." John said downing the rest of his whiskey.

"I want them dead." Raymond said also finishing his glass and holding it out to his number two for a refill. "I want them all dead."

**I know I sound like a broken record but I just have to thank you all for the great reviews again, I am glad you are all still enjoying the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the sun began to rise the next morning Nate, Eliot and the rest were leaving the cabin they had spent the night in. It had been an uncomfortable cold night and none of them were feeling particularly happy, except it seemed for Parker, who as everybody knew could sleep just about anywhere.

Sophie was the most unhappy of all of them. She had made the mistake of looking in her little makeup mirror and almost squealed at the sight that met her. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was in a complete mess. She closed the mirror and almost threw it back into the bag giving Eliot a look that told him he was in serious trouble when all of this was over.

"You look beautiful darling…" Nate said reaching out to her trying to placate her. She slapped his hand away and pulled out her brush trying to comb out her hair.

"Don't start with me Nathan Ford. If you had not…got involved again we would be waking up in a warm bed to a beautifully cooked breakfast and be enjoying this damn mountain that Eliot insisted we come to." Sophie said. "I am just telling you that I am not going into a town looking like this." She finished giving up on doing any more to make herself look presentable. They had tried the taps but the water was off, so there was no way of even trying to wash her face. She would just have to suffer through. Nate held out his hand to her and she stomped passed him and out into the cold morning air.

Parker and Hardison followed her out and then Nate and Eliot.

"Ok Eliot this is your show…" Nate told the Hitter. "Lead on."

Eliot nodded and started down a path leading down the mountain. Hardison followed then Sophie and Nate with Parker again bringing up the rear. They had walked without stopping for at least two hours before Eliot held up his hand to indicate that they should stop.

"There is a little spring here, we should fill our water bottles and take a breather." Eliot said pulling out his own bottle and taking Nate and Sophie's to fill for them. The three youngsters then walked off towards the spring Eliot had mentioned leaving Sophie and Nate alone.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked softly putting his arms around Sophie.

"No…" Sophie said. "But I will live."

"I'm sorry about this you know." Nate said sitting down and pulling her down with him. she sat in front of him, she sat between his legs with her back resting against his chest, her head leaning back onto his shoulder.

"I know…" Sophie sighed heavily. "I just wish that you would not be such a magnet for trouble like you are. I just wish we could be back on our trip, no trouble, no Leverage, no danger…"

"Sophie…" Nate said wrapping his arms around her and squeezing gently. "We'll be alright. We'll get down the mountain and then…"

"And then what Nate…? Even if we manage to escape that man here, you are going to go after him aren't you…for what he did to those two boys and the park ranger…" Sophie said moving forward and turning around to face her husband. "You won't just let the sheriff deal with it will you…? No not Nathan Ford…he is going to go after him and maybe get yourself killed doing it…same old same old right?"

"Sophie…"

"I know, I know…" Sophie sighed again and turned to lay back against him again closing her eyes to stop the tears that were welling in them. "It will all be alright…"

Before Nate could respond the three members of their team made their reappearance. Eliot walked over to them and handed them their now full water bottles.

"Thank you Eliot." Sophie said smiling at the Hitter.

"Right, another five minutes and we are moving out." Eliot told them. He walked off to do a quick recon around the area.

Hardison sat down and pulled out his phone, and pulled a face when he looked down seeing that there was still no signal, he had hoped now that they were further down the mountain and closer to civilisation that he would get at least a weak signal. He sighed and put the device away again leaning back against the tree he sat in front of and closed his eyes for a few minutes. True to his word, five minutes later Eliot got the small group moving again. It was still a long way down the mountain and although the going was not difficult it was slow, none of the group, besides Eliot were used to hiking and they were cautious as they walked along the very feint path that Eliot led them along.

About an hour later they were just coming out of the woods they had been walking through into a clearing when trouble with a capital T caught up to them.

"Just stand still all of you." Eliot said in a hushed voice. The trouble they had found came in the form of one very large bear which was walking through the clearing they had just entered. "Ok now back up…slowly…" Eliot said motioning them to move back into the forest.

The bear seemed unperturbed by their presence, Eliot was not sure if the creature had even noticed them and Eliot hoped it would stay that way, they just needed to get out of the animals way and let it move on. It was a black bear and they were generally not a danger, it was just a matter of time and he would move off. The only thing was they did not have time, the longer they were stuck here, the more likely it was that they were going to be stuck on the mountain after dark and that was going to be a very bad thing.

"Now what Eliot…?" Hardison whispered as they fell back under the cover of the trees.

"We wait…" Eliot replied.

"For how long…?" Nate asked stepping forward to look out at the bear who seemed none too concerned with the consternation he was causing.

"Until the bear moves on Nate…there ain't nothing else for it." Eliot said softly and the look in his eyes told Nate everything he needed to know.

"So we are stuck here?" Parker asked. "Why don't we just chase him, you know shoo him away?"

"Because Parker…Black bears don't take well to shooing." Eliot smiled at her. "They can be mean old critters when they want to be. We leave him alone and he won't do anything to us, we try to interfere with him and well…"

"Ok…so we make ourselves comfortable and wait." Nate said looking around for a comfortable place to sit and wait the bear out.

"What if he doesn't go away? I mean what if he decides he likes it over there in the sun?" Sophie asked.

"He'll move on, they like the woods." Eliot replied.

"How far are we still from that town Eliot?" Nate asked the Hitter.

"About another four to five hours hike..." Eliot replied.

"Can't we go around the damn bear?" Hardison asked not wanting to stay on the mountain for one second more than he had too.

"No Hardison we can't just walk around…" Eliot told the Hacker. "It will take at least two hours for us to circle round."

"Well that seems preferable to sitting here on our asses with a bear in front of us and some guys who want to kill us behind, or have you forgotten them? Besides why do we have to walk around? Why can't we just walk on the other side of the clearing…we won't go near the damn bear."

"No Hardison I haven't forgotten them…but we also have him to deal with. Now Black bears are generally not dangerous but you never know and that thing there can disembowel you before you can say disembowel…get it?" Eliot growled at the Hacker.

Hardison swallowed hard and sat down quietly.

"None of us have forgotten about the men behind us, but walking around the clearing seems a waste of energy and time, the bear will move on so let's just settle down and wait."

"For how long Nate…?" Sophie asked quietly. "I don't want to be on this mountain after dark." Sophie said shivering just at the very thought of having to sleep out in the open, in the cold with dangerous animals around and dangers men behind them. They had no weapons, they had no food, they had nothing with them, this was going from bad to worse.

"We'll wait a while and see what happens, then make a decision." Nate said. "Until then, let's all just get some rest, it is still a long way down to the town." Nate said holding his hand out to her.

"I am sure he will move on soon, they like the woods, not the open so it shouldn't be too long." Eliot said turning and looking up the path they had come down.

"Maybe the bear will eat the guys behind us…" Parker said almost hopefully.

"Maybe…" Eliot smiled at her. "Parker keep an eye on the bear, if it starts coming this way, move back and keep out of its way."

"Where are you going?" Parker asked as she moved forward to where Eliot was sitting.

"I'm going to go check out our back trail while we are on hold here." The Hitter replied looking at Nate as if for permission.

Nate nodded at the Hitter. "Be careful…"

"You too." The Hitter replied then moved swiftly back up the mountain and out of sight.

**I hope you are enjoying the story. There is plenty of action still to come I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The group sat warily watching the bear as it slowly made its way across the clearing. Hardison did not take his eyes of the beast, making sure it did not suddenly change direction and decide that the trees they had retreated to were tastier than the ones he was headed for. The minutes dragged by slowly as they waited not only for the bear but for Eliot to return.

"Parker where are you going…?" Nate asked as the blonde woman made her way up the trail.

"To find Eliot…" Parker replied and then continued without waiting for Nate to say any more.

"I'm right here Parker." Eliot's voice startled all them as he stepped out of the foliage to the left of the group.

"And…?" Nate asked raising an eyebrow at the Hitter.

"No sign of them, I also doubled round a bit." Eliot replied. "He's nearly gone…" Eliot said indicating the bear. "I think it should be safe to start moving out."

"He's still in the clearing!" Hardison exclaimed.

"Yeah but he's closer to the trees than to us, if he has a choice he will run for the trees."

"You don't know that."

"He's a black bear Hardison…trust me."

"It will be great vacation Hardison trust me…" Hardison muttered sarcastically as he recalled the words Eliot had spoken when he had objected to this vacation in the first place.

Eliot growled slightly as he helped Nate and Sophie to their feet. Then he moved forward out of the tree line into the clearing watching the bear. He indicated the others should follow and the group set off through the clearing, with the bear barely taking any notice of them. They had only lost three quarters of an hour with the bear incident and Eliot was still confident of reaching the town before nightfall as long as they kept up a good pace, so he moved a little quicker and the group adjusted their pace to keep up with him.

They walked for another six hours with only shorts stops and then Eliot raised his hand to indicate that they should stop. Nate moved forward passed Hardison and joined the Hitter.

"We gotta cross the river here." Eliot explained the stop his eyes sweeping the area as he spoke. They had been under the cover of the trees for the duration of their trek but now they would be exposed again.

"What's the problem?" Nate asked seeing the small bridge over the strong flowing river, it had obviously been built for hikers, it was small but looked sturdy.

"We are close to town now, but the last part we will have no cover."

"Do you think those guys somehow got ahead of us?"

"No…but they had radio's, if they had guys in town…and I don't like it when we are so exposed."

"Ok, well is there any other way?"

"No…'

"Then let's get on with it." Nate said. He appreciated Eliot's hesitation but there was nothing for it but to press on.

Eliot nodded and moved forward leading the group towards the bridge, Nate followed with Hardison, Sophie and Parker bringing up the rear. They had just made the bridge when six heavily armed men emerged from the clump of trees they were headed for.

"Get back…" Nate yelled to the three following them as Eliot sprung forward trying to put himself between his team and the men coming for them. Nate had turned and started making his way with the others towards the trees when a string of gunshots stopped him in his tracks. The others kept moving but Nate turned in time to see his Hitter fall sideways, toppling over the side of the little bridge and into the fast moving river below his body quickly swept down with the current. "Eliot…" He shouted as he turned instinctively towards the river.

The men started firing wildly at Nate and the rest of the group sending Parker, Sophie and Hardison diving for the cover of the trees. Nate however sprinted forwards and dove headlong into the rushing water going deep to try and avoid the bullets that drew lines in the water around him. He swam with the current until lack of oxygen forced him up. He found himself a fair way down stream and out of sight of the group of men. For a moment he cursed himself for a fool, he had left Sophie and the other two at the mercy of these men, but he could not bear to loose Eliot either. He turned in the water and started swimming downstream hoping to catch up to the Hitter. He had to trust that Parker and Hardison would keep Sophie safe. Nate swam for what seemed like forever when he saw Eliot's limp body hooked onto a branch of a tree which protruded into the river.

"Eliot…" Nate called out pulling strongly now as he approached. "Dammit Eliot talk to me…" Nate said catching onto the branch and hauling himself towards Eliot's body.

Eliot was unconscious, his shirt had hooked on the branch holding him in one place and thankfully keeping his head above the water. Nate quickly unhooked the Hitter and taking him in a lifesaver hold swam with him to the edge of the river, dragging him up onto the beach. He quickly checked the Hitter out and saw two bullet holes, one in the leg and another in the man's side.

"We got to go Eliot…" Nate said as he stood and grabbed the Hitter by the arms pulling him into a standing position and then ducking down to hoist the Hitter's body over his shoulder. He quickly made his way into the tree's going on for a while before stopping and laying Eliot down as gently as he could. He was breathing heavily from the effort but he did not have time to rest. He made his way back down to the river after covering Eliot's limp body as much as possible with foliage. Trying to control his breathing he strained his ears for the sounds he knew he had heard. Then he saw the three men walking down the rocky beach of the river.

"I'm telling you the old man drown and I shot the young one dead." One of the men was saying as they strode on.

"Yeah well the boss want's proof…" One of the other men said. "So let's just find the damn guys and get the hell out of here."

"How far down river do you think the boss wants us to go? I mean they didn't get out the river right, so they could be miles downstream already."

"Well there ain't no sign of them getting out, but then again I ain't no tracker and we wouldn't know anyway with these rocks…" The leader of the group said. He was also not relishing going much further downstream, it was getting late and within an hour it would be dark. Abruptly the man stopped and Nate tensed, they were now only meters from his hiding place behind a large tree. Had they spotted him? The he let out a breath he had been holding as the man pulled out a radio and told his boss that there was no sign of the two men. His boss told them to get back and join the search for the other three people and Nate smiled to himself…Sophie and the others had got away, at least for now. The men turned and started to make their way back up river to the little bridge and Nate turned back to Eliot.

**Sorry for the delay in posting. Hope you enjoyed…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nate got back to Eliot who was still unconscious. He carefully checked the Hitter over, he had two gunshots, one in the side and one in the leg, he also had a deep cut and bruise on his head, Nate suspected he had picked that up when he had fallen into the river or alternatively as he was being carried down the river until the branch had halted his progress. Rolling the Hitter over he removed his rucksack. He removed Eliot's shirt and checked the wound on his side, it did not look too bad, rolling the Hitter again he checked for an exit wound and to his relieve he found one. The wound was more bloody than dangerous. Next he checked Eliot's leg, the bullet had torn through the leg but it looked as if it had missed bone and the wound was not life threatening. Both were however bleeding quite profusely and Nate quickly opened Eliot's bag and checked for anything he could use as a tourniquet for the leg and a bandage for the bullet wound on his side. He knew he had nothing in his bag that would work. It was starting to get colder and darker and Nate knew he had to work quickly. He removed the half-jack out of his sack and cleaned the wounds, taking a swig to steady his nerves first. Then he dressed the wounds using his belt as a tourniquet for Eliot's leg. The Hitter remained unconscious and that worried Nate because he could treat the bullet wounds but he had no idea how bad the head wound was and what damage it might have done. He would have liked to move further into the woods, but did not want to move Eliot again so after placing the Hitter's jacket over him, he moved away back down to the river. He heard nothing and sweeping his eyes up the shoreline he did not see anybody. They had gone, at least for now he thought. It was dusk now and darkness would soon descend upon them brining icy coldness and an unpleasant night.

Sophie heard Nate shout and heard the barrage of gunshots that followed his shout, she was about to turn around when a strong pair of arms grabbed her and propelled her forward and into the tree line. They kept going for what seemed like hours before she was unceremoniously shoved behind a tree and told to keep quiet. Then the lithe figure of Parker moved away, disappearing into the trees to return only a few minutes later with Hardison in tow.

"Nate…Eliot…?" Sophie spoke for the first time as the three of them huddled behind the huge tree Parker had chosen for their hideaway.

"They both went into the river." Parker said without blinking an eye. Nate's little rush to the river had distracted their pursuers enough for them to get into the trees and far enough away she thought, to keep safe from them for a while at least. Night was coming and they would be able to evade them easily as the darkness set in.

"We have to…"

"We have to stay here and keep out of the hands of the men with guns who want to kill us." Parker interrupted the woman. "That is what they would both want."

Sophie looked over at the blonde woman and for the first time she saw what Nate had seen, why he had picked her to lead the team in their absence.

"We can't do much of anything now except find a place to keep warm and safe for the night. In the morning we can start looking for Nate and Eliot." Parker added looking around her. "I doubt these guys are going to keep looking for us through the night. They will recon they have us trapped, we can't go forward towards the town because the only way there is to cross that bridge…"

"Yeah and they are going to guard that you can bet on that." Hardison nodded in agreement of Parkers assessment.

"Right…" Parker agreed. "We can head back up the mountain but they know we are going to be looking for Nate and Eliot, so I would figure they will leave us and concentrate on those two, and hope to catch us at the same time."

"So what is the plan?" Sophie asked softly.

"I still have no damn signal…" Hardison said with disgust shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"For now, we are going to get comfortable and keep as warm as possible until morning." Parker said ignoring the Hacker. "Then tomorrow you and Hardison are going to head upstream…"

"Nate and Eliot went down stream…" Sophie reminded her.

"I know…" Parker said softly. "You and Hardison are going to head upstream and try to find another crossing point on the river. You need to get to town and Hardison needs to get his computers working."

"Nate…"

"I am going to go looking for them." Parker stated.

"Parker…"

"Sophie if all three of us going looking for them and find them then what? They could both be hurt and maybe unable to walk out of here. Those guys are going to be looking for them as well. I can find them and maybe help them, you need to get to town with Hardison and you need to get help to us." Parker said locking eyes with the older woman.

"Parkers right Sophie." Hardison said softly. He did not like the thought of leaving the two men out in the woods alone, and he definitely did not like the thought of Parker staying behind and looking for them alone, but he had to admit that it made sense. Neither he nor Sophie were good at traipsing around in the bush and the best thing they could do was get to town or at least to a place where he can contact people who could come out and help them. Eliot was definitely hit, Nate…well if he not been hit then it would be a miracle considering his ridiculous actions at the bridge. Parker would find them…somehow he had no doubt of that. His job was to get help out here and keep Sophie safe.

"Ok…so let's see what we have to keep us warm, I'll check where they are and I'll see if I can find a place for us to sleep." Parker said dumping her rucksack in front of Hardison and then disappearing into the darkening dusk.

**Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews. Again sorry for the slow post.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The night was a difficult one for all of them. Sophie lay awake wondering where Nate was, if he and Eliot were still alive and if they were, were they hurt, were they still free... It was cold and uncomfortable making sleep difficult even without the factor of worry. She looked over at Hardison who tossed and turned as he slept. Parker lurked around, not sitting still for long periods, constantly patrolling the little area she had chosen for their camp site. Eventually the older woman slipped into sleep, exhaustion and worry having taking their toll on her.

A couple of miles down-river from the three of them Nate sat keeping vigil over Eliot who had still not regained consciousness. Nate himself was exhausted and cold and hurting, he had not got out of their little adventure down the river unscathed. He had laid his heavy jacket over the hitter and keeping only his thin jersey on and as the sun set the temperature dropped substantially. He was tempted to light a fire but decided against it, there was no knowing where their enemies were and they were undoubtedly more equipped for the cold night than they were. Every so often he would check on Eliot's wounds, but they seemed to be alright, he had managed to stop the bleeding, Eliot had not developed a fever, but Nate was concerned about his continued unconsciousness. He sat back and stared up at the stars through the trees, wondering where Hardison, Parker and Sophie were. If she was alright, if she was safe… He had no idea what his next move would be, it all depended on Eliot and how he was doing. He hoped the other three had managed to escape and would be intelligent enough to not come after him and Eliot, to make their way into town and get help. He knew that the chances of that happening was slim, they would be determined to get to him and Eliot. He also knew that if he was his enemy he would come after Eliot and himself, hoping to draw the other three in by taking them captive. Tomorrow he would have to find a way to move Eliot if he had not regained consciousness. He was not sure if he would be able to carry the man and dragging him would never work, they would be too easy to track and they would not get far before Chartwell and his men caught up to them. Eventually exhaustion took its toll on the Mastermind and he fell into a restless sleep.

"Sophie…Sophie…" Parker called out shaking the woman awake. "It's time to go…"

"What…" Sophie said coming asleep slowly and trying to orientate herself.

"It's time for you and Hardison to go." Parker repeated handing Sophie her sack. "Remember you have to get to town and get us some help out here."

"I still don't like it…" Hardison complained as he pulled his rucksack onto his back. "You out here alone…"

"I am going to find Nate and Eliot." Parker said with a stern voice. "You are going to get to town."

"She's right Hardison, we need to get help, we don't know what condition Nate and Eliot are in. For all we know they need medical attention and then there's those thugs out there…we need help." Sophie said softly. Fear gripped her as she thought about Nate hurt, dying…dead… "No…" She said to herself sternly.

"Ok…let's go." Hardison said. "And you…" He said turning to Parker and pulling her to him. "You be careful." He whispered kissing her fiercely.

"I will…now go." Parker said returning the kiss and then pushing the Hacker away. "Be careful…"

"You too Parker..." Sophie said kissing the Thief gently on the cheek.

Parker stood and watched them move off through the trees in the opposite direction of where she was going. Once they were gone, she turned and made her way quickly through the trees in the direction that Nate and Eliot were washed down stream.

Nate came awake with a start. He had slept on and off through the night, checking regularly on Eliot. He cast his eyes in the direction of the Hitter who still lay where he had left him. He pushed himself up wincing slightly at the effort and holding a hand to his side while briefly leaning back again to catch his breath.

"You hurt?" Eliot asked sitting up and watching the Mastermind.

"You're awake…?" Nate said his eyes flying open and looking at the Hitter.

"Yeah…been awake for a while…" Eliot replied. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know…when did you wake up?" Nate responded with a sly smile. "How you feeling…?"

"Sore…but ok. My head hurts like hell." Eliot told him. "What about you?"

"Well that was no joy ride down the river. I think I cracked a rib…" Nate said as he stood up slowly. "I'll be fine."

"What about the others?"

"From what I could gather they got away…" Nate told him his eyes scanning the woods upstream.

"Well I hope they are trying to get to town and not coming after us." Eliot said following Nate's eyes with his. "So what's the plan?"

"You asking me…?" Nate said raising an eyebrow. "We are in your world now Eliot, get us out of here and then I'll come up with a plan ok?"

"Ok, well we need to head towards town and those guys are probably going to come after us and not Sophie and them, I think they will try to draw the three of them out by taking us down." Eliot said mirroring Nate's own thoughts.

"On the other hand we may be wrong and they go after Sophie and the others." Nate reminded him.

"But you don't think so." Eliot told him. "But if they were…"

"Then we need to keep them too interested to pay too much attention to the others." Nate finished for him.

"Ok then let's move out…" Eliot said starting off up the slight slope deeper into the woods. If he remembered correctly they should be able to swing left and head towards the town after a few miles. His leg hurt like hell but he was trained to ignore pain and to carry on, a training that had stood him in good stead all these years.

Nate watched him move off limping slightly and started after him trying to ignore the pain in his side. He made it halfway up the slope and then had to stop, doubling over and trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Nate are you alright…?" Eliot called out with concern to him as he turned and saw the Mastermind bending over and taking short shallow breaths.

"Yeah…yeah fine…just a little unfit, not to mention tired and sore…I don't sleep well outside of a bed." Nate said perking up to allay Eliot's fears and pushed himself on up the slope.

"Ok…well we'll take it slow." Eliot said as Nate joined him at the top of the slope.

"No…no let's move Eliot, I don't think time is a commodity that we are rich in at the moment." Nate said letting out a breath and then moving forward with the Hitter watching him.

Eliot could see that Nate was in pain, but he was right, time was not on their side. They could not spend another night out here. They had limited water and had not had any food since the night before. Sophie, Parker and Hardison were also out there somewhere and they needed to get some intel on what was going on with Chartwell and his men, what their strategy was. He moved forward quickly catching up to Nate and overtaking him setting a brisk pace.

Parker quickly reached the banks of the river, she was not sure which side Nate and Eliot might have emerged or even how far down they had washed. She kept moving keeping to the woods as much as possible trying to find a place where she could cross over if needed, and looking for any sign of either Chartwell or Nate. After walking for a mile or so she spotted something on the opposite side of the river. A log that stretched out almost to the middle of the water, her sharp eyes spotted a torn piece of cloth, or what she thought was a small piece of cloth. She scanned the river and noticed that it seemed a little lower, she could see the bottom and it also seemed to be running a little lower. She scanned the river up and down but saw nothing else moving . Drawing in a deep breath she sprinted down to the river's edge and without hesitation wadded into the water. It was cold and running a lot faster than she had thought it would. The rocky bottom was hard to keep her balance on but she kept moving, the water level rose but not higher than her waistline. After battling her way halfway across the river she reached the log and grabbed at the piece of material that had torn of Nate's shirt when he had rescued Eliot. Clutching the piece of rag she set off towards the other side of the river, fighting the current and trying to keep her feet. Eventually she made it out the other side quickly making her way to the edge of the woods. Even to her untrained eye she could see where Nate and Eliot had spent the night. They were gone now, and that brought hope to her. They were moving, which meant they couldn't be hurt too bad. She scanned the area and decided that they would keep to the woods and then try to get to town. So she started up the slight slope that Eliot and Nate had taken only an hour or so before.

Hardison and Sophie walked for just over two hours down river when they came to a part they both thought they would be able to cross at. Hardison scanned the area and seeing nothing moved down to the rivers' edge. Again he looked around then motioned for Sophie to follow him. He removed his backpack and held it over his head as he waded into the water shivering slightly at the icy cold water that rushed passed his legs. Sophie moved in after him her breath catching as the cold water hit her. They had picked a good place to cross however with the water never getting above knee height and they made it to the other side in a matter of minutes, quickly moving into the woods on the other side and out of the open area around the waters' edge.

"You think Parker's ok?" Hardison asked wishing that the Thief had come with them.

"Yes Hardison I do…I just hope that Nate and Eliot are too." Sophie said her heart clenching at the thought of an injured Nate, a captured Nate, the thought that she might never see Nate again almost completely paralysed her.

"They are fine." Hardison reassured her as he took her by the shoulders. "They are fine and they need us to get to town and get them some help ok…"

"Ok…" Sophie said pulling the Hacker expectantly into a hug before pushing him away and setting off in the direction they thought the town they were headed for was.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the great reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nate struggled to keep up with Eliot but tried not to show it pushing himself onwards after the Hitter. Eliot for his part noticed the Mastermind was in some difficulty and slowed his pace. He was worried about the man but in the circumstances the best thing he could do was get them out of the woods and to a place where they could both be taken care of. Eliot held his hand up indicating that they should stop.

"We'll cut across here, we should be on the outskirts of town in about an hour." Eliot said turning round to Nate.

The Mastermind was leaning heavily against a tree, his hair was matted with sweat and his face as white as snow. Eliot moved quickly over to him helping him to sink down to the ground his back leaning against the tree.

"Nate…"

"I'm fine…" Nate said trying to keep his voice even and calm. "Just…just give me a moment." Nate told the Hitter.

"You are no…

"Well…well…well… what do we have here Gus?" Another voice cut off Eliot's. "Now just keep still there boy or I'll put you and your friend their down." The voice continued. "Up with the hands and turn around slowly and you…" he said indicating Nate. "On your feet…"

Nate closed his eyes briefly then started to push himself up into a standing position. Eliot reached out to help the man when their captor instructed him to leave the Mastermind alone and keep his hands in the air. Nate nodded to the Hitter as he came to his feet and Eliot raised his hands and turned slowly to face the men.

"Gus radio it in…tell the boss we have his two strays here."

Nate said nothing, he knew Eliot was ready for action but even the Hitter would not be able to get both of the men before one of them cut lose with their semi-automatic weapons they had pointed at them, he doubted he would be able to get to either of them before they opened fire either. There did not seem to be a way out of this mess.

"Maybe if we parade them around a bit their sidekicks will come out of the woodwork too." Gus said as he pulled out the radio. "The boss would be impressed if we brought the whole lot in. Of course…" He continued. "We would have to hold on to them a short while without letting the boss know we had them in order to pull it off."

Nate and Eliot looked at each other realising what the men were saying and despite the pain and the exhaustion he was feeling Nate could not suppress a smile. Sophie and the others were safe, free and that was all he needed to know to give him strength.

"I don't know man…" His friend said. If Chartwell found out and they did not manage to get the other three people who were in the group then he would be unhappy and an unhappy Chartwell led to a lot of pain and suffering on somebody else's part.

"But if we brought them all five in…" Gus insisted turning to face his friend.

Eliot watched the conversation and waited his body tensing for the moment that he could take his chance. Nate watched the Hitter and the two men in front of them and could sense that Eliot was going to make a move when he saw a chance so he tensed up too waiting for Eliot to move. When Gus turned away and his gun wavered in it's aim on them. Eliot sprang forward heading straight for the both of them hoping to taking them both down in one go. He sprang like a coiled snake and before either of the two men knew it they were hit by his heavy frame and both knocked to the ground. Nate moved right behind him heading for the gun that had been dislodged from Gus and thrown to the side. If he could get to the gun, they would have a chance. In only a few seconds Eliot had put Gus down but was not fast enough to get to his friend before he staggered backward and collapsed to the ground the butt of a rifle having connected the side of his head. Nate could do nothing for the Hitter, he dove forward grabbing for the gun when he heard a shot and waited to feel the burn of a bullet tear into him, but nothing came. He looked up brining the gun around to face the second assailant and then stopped.

"Parker what the…" Nate gasped he took in the site of the blonde Thief standing over the crumpled body of their second attacker a rock held firmly in her hand.

"It's all in the wrist…" Parker smiled at him moving forward to help Nate up.

"Nice job Parker…" Eliot said as he sat up rubbing the side of his head gingerly.

"Where are Sophie and Hardison?" Nate asked.

"They are headed for town to get help." Parker replied.

"Then we better get going." Nate said softly. If they had been waiting here for them then they may be waiting for Hardison and Sophie when they left the safety of the woods too and they might not be so lucky.

Parker nodded and turned headed towards town with Eliot on her heals and Nate bringing up the rear, he was now really struggling, but the thought of Sophie in trouble drove him on drowning out the screams of his body that he had to stop.

As they approached the outskirts of town they were cut off by two cars that sped up the road and cut them off. When the dust cleared they were faced with Chartwell and the rest of his men. Chartwell moved forward a smirk on his face as his men held their guns on the three. They were trapped, but at least they saw no sight of Sophie or Hardison. Nate stepped forward to meet Chartwell with Parker and Eliot tensed up behind him. They were not going to go down without a fight and they knew neither would Nate, they were waiting for the Mastermind to give them a fighting chance.

"You are really becoming somewhat of an irritation." Chartwell said coming to a stop only meters away from Nate.

"I could say the same." Nate replied.

"You don't look so good my friend." Chartwell said taking in Nate's dishevelled appearance and his ashen face and sweat soaked hair. "Now if you had just not interfered with my business we could have avoided all of this…unpleasantness."

"If you hadn't killed two innocent kids and a forest ranger…"

"TTTT…" Chartwell said shaking his head. "Those kids as you call them were far from innocent my friend and they deserved what they got…the ranger…well he like you and your friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So what happens now?" Nate asked knowing what the answer was.

"I am afraid Hank…or whatever your name is, this is the end of the road for you and your friends there."

Nate did not reply, his mind was working trying to figure a way out of this when the sound of a helicopter drew his eyes upwards.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air…this is the Howard County sheriffs department and you are ordered to drop your weapons now."

Then the air was filled with sirens as cars raced toward the group.

"This is not over…" Chartwell said as he turned and moved quickly back to his car climbing in it. His men followed suite and then they were gone in a cloud of dust. A few minutes' later three sheriff vehicles flew past them in pursuit of the vanishing vehicles.

Another car pulled up and Sophie and Hardison almost fell out of it in their haste to get to them. Sophie ran straight towards Nate getting to him just as he collapsed to the ground.

"Nate…" Sophie cried out catching the man just before his head hit the ground, but Nate gave no answer, his body was limp in her arms.

An ambulance pulled up shortly after them, Eliot pulled Sophie away from Nate as the paramedics started to check him over.

"We need to medevac him…he is not in good shape." One of the paramedics told a deputy. Get that chopper down here now.

"Nate…" Sophie whispered standing a short distance away with Eliot's arms wrapped around her. Hardison held Parker as they watched the paramedics work on the Mastermind.

The helicopter landed and the paramedics loaded Nate on board, one of them climbing in with him.

"I need to go with…" Sophie said following them.

"I'm sorry ma'am but there is no room. You can meet us at the hospital, we will take him to Angel of Mercy." The paramedic told her before closing the door and indicating that they should take off.

Eliot pulled Sophie away from the chopper and watched as it took off.

"Hey man you look like you need some medical attention." The other paramedic said looking at Eliot who was smeared with dirt and his shirt and pant leg soaked in blood. There was a large cut on his head where the gun butt had hit him and a large bruise where he had hit his head in his trip down the river.

"I can wait, we need to get to the hospital." Eliot told him.

"We can do both." The paramedic said. "If you drive…" He said throwing his keys to Hardison. "I'll take care of your friend here."

"I…I don't know where." Hardison said.

"No problem, you can follow me, I need to take your statements anyway." The sheriff said walking towards his car.

Hardison and Parker climbed into the front of the ambulance with Eliot, Sophie and the Paramedic getting into the back. The Sheriff pulled off, his lights and sirens blaring and Hardison followed.

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I am so glad you are all enjoying the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The team arrived at the hospital about an hour after Nate did. Eliot was taken straight into the emergency room to have his injuries properly seen to and the rest of them were told to wait for the doctor to come and tell them what was happening with Nate. Sophie, Hardison and Parker sat anxiously waiting for news and were joined by Eliot who had refused anything other than having his wounds cleaned and sewn up to be done, a half hour later.

"Perhaps while we are waiting you could go over exactly what happened up there on the mountain with me." The sheriff asked after Eliot had re-joined the group.

"Yes…we were up at my…"

"Mrs Ford…?" The doctors' voice interrupted Eliot.

"Yes….Nate…my husband…?" Sophie said springing up from her chair and meeting the Doctor at the door to the waiting room. The rest were not far behind her.

"Mr Ford is stable and is being transferred to a private room." The doctor told her. "He had severe internal bleeding from a rupture of an old wound that had not completely healed, probably from a hard blow to the abdomen. We repaired the damage and drained the abdominal cavity, there did not appear to be any further organ damage and should make a full recovery with no lasting effects. You should be able to take him home in a day or two. He is a lucky man that the rupture was only in the lining of the stomach and not a vital organ."

"Yes…he usually is...lucky…" Sophie said, but one day his luck is going to run out she thought to herself. "Can I see him?"

As I said we are transferring him to a private room, once the nurses have settled him in you can see him. I do not think he will wake before the morning though." The doctor said looking over the group of people before him. They all looked like they had gone through some terrible times recently. "Perhaps it would be best if you went home and got cleaned up and got some rest. Like I said he will not wake before morning and you can do nothing for him here."

"Thank you doctor..." Sophie said sweetly. "But I want to see him first."

"Of course…the nurse will be down shortly." The doctor smiled at her and then turned and left.

It was only a matter of minutes before the nurse turned up to take them up to Nate's room. The sheriff had left telling them that he would contact them later to set up an interview with them regarding the happenings on the mountain. He apparently had family in town and would stay the night there, he also recommended a hotel for all of them to book into for the night. The group followed the nurse to the door of a small private room.

Nate lay on a bed in the middle of the room. He looked peaceful as he slept. He was not hooked up to any machines had had got some colour back in his face. Sophie quickly made her way to his side and took his hand in hers. It was not cold as she had expected but warm and soft. Hardison and Parker took up positions on the opposite side of the bed with Eliot standing at the foot staring at the sleeping Mastermind.

"Sophie I think the doctor was right, we all need a shower, some food and a good nights' sleep." Eliot said watching Sophie as she stood by Nate side. He could see the woman was exhausted emotionally and physically, they all were.

"This is not over Eliot…" Sophie said running her hand gently over Nate's forehead. "You heard Chartwell."

"You think he will make a move here…on Nate?" Parker said suddenly alarmed.

"No Parker I don't." Eliot said. "I know what he said but I don't think he will try anything here."

"But you can't be sure." Sophie said looking up at the Hitter. "I am not leaving Nate alone here if there is even the slightest possibility that Chartwell might come after him."

"I did not say leave him alone Sophie." Eliot said. He could hear the coldness in her voice. This trip was meant to heal the rift between them not open it up all over again. "I don't sleep anyway, I'll just get cleaned up and I'll stay here with him during the night. I'm the Hitter remember."

"Ah yes…the one that is supposed to keep us all safe…" Sophie said softly and the sarcasm was not lost on Eliot as she turned back to Nate. "Excellent job."

"Sophie this was not Eliot's fault." Hardison jumped in. "He couldn't have known about Chartwell, those kids or that ranger. It was just…well it was just damn bad luck."

Parker looked from Hardison to Eliot to Sophie, her face a picture of confusion and a little bit of fear. She hated it when they fought. She did not like it when they fought, she was always afraid of losing her family at times like this, more than when they were back on that mountain fighting for their survival, that was easy, they always stuck together then, they always came through whatever danger they were in together, facing everything as a family.

"Sophie I know you are mad right now, and I know you are scared. You know I would never let anything happen to that man…Now I need you to go and get cleaned up, get some food and get a good nights' rest, it would be what he would want to and you know that." Eliot said. He was not going to defend himself, he didn't need to. Deep down though he got a warm feeling listening to Hardison's words in his defence. Sophie was angry with him, he understood that, she was scared and tired and Nate was lying there in a hospital bed again, being nice was not going to get him anywhere. "Hardison, Parker take her to the hotel, get her cleaned up and fed and then you can come back here. I'll stay until you are back and then go and get cleaned up. Then I'll come back and stay with him tonight." Eliot instructed the two.

"How dare you…" Sophie started to say as she turned to Eliot.

"Because it is what he would want and I am going to make sure you are taken care of." Eliot stated before she could finish her outburst. "We can argue about it later, but for now, go."

Sophie stared at Eliot and he could swear if she had a gun at that moment he would have been a dead man. He stood fast locking eyes with her, telling her there was no room for negotiation or for disobeying his order, because essentially that was it was.

"Fine." Sophie said softly. She knew he was right and she was not really angry at him, but at the situation, the fact that Nate was lying here in a damn hospital again, that he could have died, that they could just never get a break, never just be quiet and happy. Nate had retired from the life, taken her off to live happily ever after, but every time he was drawn back into it. It was not their fault though, she knew that, it was Nate's nature. He could not be retired and he could never stay away from his family if they needed help. She turned back to Nate and bend down to kiss his head. "I'll be back Nate." She whispered.

"Parker, Hardison let's go." Sophie said standing upright again and walking straight passed Eliot and out the door.

Once she had gone he let out a long breath. He had overstepped the boundary this time he was sure. But he had to do what was needed, what Nate would want him to do and that was take care of her. She like the other two needed food and rest and that was the fact of the matter. Sitting here was not going to help Nate, even if Chartwell had come, in their state, there was not much they would have been able to do anyway. He would deal with the consequences later, for now he was happy they had gone. He grabbed a chair and moved it over to the side of the door against the wall. Then he sat down and relaxed slightly. He was sore and tired, Nate had done a bang up job of dressing and cleaning his wounds which were more messy than dangerous anyway and the paramedics and ER staff had done the rest. His head hurt like hell, but he had refused any medication, it dulled the senses and even if Sophie had imagined that he had forgotten about Chartwell he had not. He was prepared to spend the night here just in case the man made a move on Nate, although he did not expect he would. He did not know who Nate was or that they had taken him to the hospital. Nate had put up one hell of a show when he stood up to Chartwell at the end, and he was sure the man had no idea of his injuries. But Eliot was not taking any chances, he never would, not with Nate or any of their lives.

The three of them returned three hours later looking fresh and a lot happier. Sophie went straight to Nate's side again and leaned over kissing him softly.

"I'll see you guys in about an hour." Eliot told Hardison noticing that Sophie did not greet him or show any interest in him whatsoever. He shook his head slightly and a deep sadness filled his eyes that Hardison saw. He put his hand on Eliot's shoulder and whispered that it would be alright. Eliot smiled sadly at the Hacker and then left.

"Sophie…Eliot was just…"

"I know Parker, I…I know." Sophie said looking up at the Thief. She knew she was being ridiculous and that none of this was Eliot's fault, but she was just not ready to let go of her anger.

They spent the next hour sitting quietly with Nate. When Eliot returned Sophie kissed Nate goodnight and after telling Eliot to take care of her husband, she and the youngest two members of the team left to get some sleep. Once they had left, Eliot took up his seat against the wall again and prepared himself for his nights vigil.

**Thank you all again so very much for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was in the early hours of the following morning when Nate surfaced. He lay for a short while taking in the dim lighting and the smells and noises that told him he was in a hospital. For a place that he hated so much, he was spending way too much time in one. At least it was him having to endure the stay and not one of his team, or Sophie…he much preferred it be him. He lifted his head slightly and scanned the room until his eyes settled on his Hitter who sat staring back at him.

"You don't look to good…" Nate said the words coming out softly and with a hoarse sound. He cleared his throat and looked to his bedside for some water. His throat was dry and sore. Eliot was out of his seat and by his side in an instant helping him with the glass.

"I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed." Eliot said as he replaced the glass and looked down at the Mastermind.

Nate smiled grimly at him taking in the bruise on his forehead, along with the rather large bandage that covered the gash made by the gun butt that had struck him.

"How are you though…?" Nate finally said softly his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine Nate…" Eliot assured the man. "The bullet wounds were more bloody than dangerous, and your generous helping of alcohol and bandages kept the infection out."

"Sophie…?"

"She and the other two are fine, no damage. They are at the hotel now getting some rest. They'll be in later this morning."

Nate smiled relieved that nobody else had been hurt. He remembered facing Chartwell and the helicopters' appearance but nothing after Chartwell and sped off, he knew Parker and Eliot were alive but knew nothing of the fate of Hardison and Sophie, although he had supposed that it was through their efforts that the helicopter and police had appeared at the opportune time they had.

"Why didn't you tell me…?"

"There was no point. I knew that I was in trouble. I took a blow from a rock on the way down the river and felt something wrong then. I supposed I had cracked a rib or something. When I saw the discolouration I knew something inside had gone, but there was nothing you could have done to help and we needed to get out of there and get to Sophie and the others."

"Yeah…you had not fully recovered from your injuries…and you reopened the old wound, that led to the internal bleeding and…well here we are." Eliot explained to him what had happened.

"It could have been worse." Nate said his eyes drooping as he felt the pull of sleep.

"Yeah…" Eliot said as he watched the Mastermind fight to keep his eyes open.

"Eliot…" Nate whispered. "Don't worry, I'll put her straight...this was not your fault…nobody's fault…just is…" He said before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Eliot pulled the blanked up around him and then stood looking down at the man. He knew what Sophie's reaction would be to the situation and he knew that they had just started to heal from the previous job that had gone horribly wrong, for which Sophie had blamed the three youngest members of the team. Well to be truthful it had been their fault, they had got in over their heads on a job, a job that both Nate and Sophie had told them not to take, and Nate had had to bail them out, almost giving his life to do so. The worst was that this was not over. They did not know who they were dealing with in Chartwell, what his connections were, how extensive they were, the only thing he knew for sure was the man was a cold blooded killer and he was not going to let them walk away from this. They had bested him and he would come after them, in particular Nate. Nate had challenged him, shown him up, tricked him, Chartwell would come after all of them, but ten to one saw them as Nate's lackey's…which is what Nate always hoped for he knew. He tried to keep the focus on himself, drawing the danger to him and trying to keep it away from them. Eliot sighed and shook his head as he turned back to his seat to wait for the arrival of the others.

Sophie, Hardison and Parker arrived just after the morning rounds. Nate was looking better and sitting up in the bed.

"Nate…" Sophie said smiling at him as she entered the room and walked to his side, taking his hand and leaning in to kiss him gently.

"Hey Nate…" Hardison said as he and Parker moved to the other side of the bed. "How you feeling man…?"

"I'm fine Hardison." Nate told the Hacker. "Did you find out anything about our Mr Chartwell?

"Nate you are in no position to go after anybody, let alone Chartwell." Sophie said her voice conveying her unhappiness with the fact that Nate was already making plans to go after Chartwell.

"It's not a question of going after him Sophie…it's a question of being prepared when he comes after us." Nate said. He could see by the look on her face that Sophie was very unhappy. She was unhappy being here in this hospital with him hurt again. She was unhappy that he was already making plans to deal with Chartwell, she was unhappy at the whole situation and with him and the others as well. "And he will be coming." He said softly. Then he turned back to the Hacker and raised his eyebrows at him giving him the go ahead to continue.

"Firstly his name is Raymond Cruz and not Chartwell. Well I did a search and this Cruz is big in the drug business, and other illicit activities." Hardison said. He had spent most of the night researching the man they knew as Chartwell and his organisation. He knew that Nate would need the information to be able to come up with a plan to deal with the man. What he had found out did not augur well for them though. "He started out as a small time punk, but with ambitions. He got into an organisation and worked his way up…taking out anybody who got in his way, until he eventually took over the whole lot. He is suspected of at least seven murders that he personally committed and countless others that he ordered done, but he is clever and the police have never been able to link him to anything concrete. He is on Interpol, the FBI and Homeland's watch list, besides drug running he is into murder for hire, arms dealing and there are rumours he deals in things other than drugs…"

"Like what?" Parker asked.

"Human trafficking, though again nothing has been proved." Hardison said. "He is not a nice man, he has money, he has power and he has a lot of guns to back him up."

"So what was a man like that doing mixed up in a small time pot growing deal?" Nate asked.

"I wondered that myself." Hardison said. "Seems those two boys worked for somebody who was responsible for the death of his brother, I think that was just payback. Though I don't know why he would not have told you his real name, I mean I assume he was planning on killing you anyway after what you had seen?" Hardison said. It was something that had been bothering him since he had found out the man had given Nate a fake name.

"He was being careful…men like that didn't get where they were without being careful. He did not know who I was, but I can bet you he knew I was lying too, the only reason he did not put a bullet in me then and there was that he was not sure if I had anybody with me and who I really was." Nate said seeing Sophie's face harden at his admission that he could have been killed right there and then by the man. "He knew I had witnessed him commit cold blooded murder, this was obviously personal to him, you are right about that, and he could not take the chance of any of my companions, if I had any, running off and telling the police. If anybody did get away and do that, well they would give the fake name to the police so they would not know who they were really looking for." Nate said giving the explanation he felt was reason for Cruz's actions. It was the same thing he would have done if he had been him.

"Makes sense..." Eliot agreed. "So he will be coming after you."

"Oh I think we can count on that." Nate agreed.

"So what is the plan?" Parker asked.

"Well we will have to…"

"Mr Ford…" The doctor said silencing the Mastermind as he entered the room. "I am Doctor Benkman, I was the doctor on duty when you were brought in. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine…" Nate told the doctor as the man started checking his chart.

"Mmm I see the attending on staff reported you had a good night and that there does not appear to be any sign of more bleeding. That is good."

"So when can I go home?" Nate asked.

"Well, I would like to keep you here for at least a while longer just to make sure we have not missed any other damage, I would like to do another scan and run a few more tests just to make sure, you had quite a serious rupture and I noticed that you have other internal scaring from your previous injuries, I need to keep you under observation a little longer to make sure there was no serious organ damage that could well only manifest later due to your latest injury. Let's say by the end of the week if everything goes well." The doctor told him. "Now I need you to rest and keep your exercise to a minimum, you need to give yourself time to heal. I will schedule a scan for tomorrow and then we can revisit the situation again alright."

Nate opened his mouth to object but Sophie stepped in before he could.

"Don't worry doctor, my husband will follow instructions." She told him.

"Good. Another injury like that and you might not come out of it this well." The doctor said seriously. "Another thing, I would like to have your medical records of the previous injuries, if you could give me the name of the hospital you were treated in I can give them a call. I need to know what to look out for in the way of complications and I would be able to do that easier if I knew the extent of the previous injuries."

"I have his medical records." Hardison said holding out a flashdrive for the doctor. "It's all on there."

"Very good…" The doctor said with a slight frown, it was not usual for his patients to carry their records around with them. "Well Mr Ford I will be in again later to check on you. So just keep as still as possible for the next day and then from tomorrow you can start to move around."

"We'll make sure he does so doctor thank you." Sophie said quickly again cutting Nate's remarks off. She knew he wanted to disobey doctors' instructions and leave the hospital but she was not going to allow that. Nate would stay exactly where he was until the doctor gave him the all clear. The doctor nodded and then left the room.

"My medical records Hardison…?" Nate inquired.

"I keep all of our records just in case." Hardison said matter-of-factly, he would not apologise for looking out for all of them.

"So you were saying…" Eliot asked.

"Oh no you don't…" Sophie interrupted him before he could speak.

"Sophie…"

"I don't want to hear it Nate. Chartwell, or Cruz or whatever his name is may be coming after you but I am not going to let you kill yourself before he can kill you." Sophie stated. "We can set up shop here just as well as anywhere else. Especially if you are in protective custody…" Sophie said softly.

"Protective custody…" Eliot said looking surprised. "You mean tell the cops here what is going on and let them get involved?"

"No Eliot…" Sophie replied icily. "I mean we call a certain Interpol agent and tell him what is going on and get him involved. Hardison you said this Cruz was on Interpol's watch list right?"

"Yeah but Sterling…"

"Nate is not walking out of this hospital until the doctor says it is safe for him to do so." Sophie stated flatly and they all knew that tone, she would brook no argument on the matter. "And even then, you heard the doctor said, any further injury could kill him."

"Sophie…"

"I don't want to hear it Nate." Sophie interrupted him.

"Fine…Hardison call Sterling and get him here. Tell him we have something for him that could advance his career…" Eliot said, he did not trust Sterling, but one thing he knew about the Interpol agent is that he would take advantage of anything to advance his career. "Also we need to set up some security around the room and make sure nobody gets in or out of this hospital without us knowing about them."

"Do I have a say in this?" Nate asked.

"No…" Sophie stated. "Not this time."

Nate stared at Sophie, then looked at the other members of his team and shook his head slowly. He could see on Sophie's face that she was not going to budge on this and by the look on their faces his team was going to back her.

"Fine…but we still need a plan." Nate said.

"Yes we do and you are going to come up with one, one that does not involve you putting a target on your back, but for now you are going to rest, let us get everything set up and then later, we can talk again." Sophie said. She had seen he was growing tired, although she knew he would never admit it. "So why don't you lot go do what you have to and let Nate get some sleep." She told the others.

Nate watched them troop out of the room and then turned his eyes to Sophie.

"I don't want to hear any of it Nate. I am not losing you and even if you don't care about your safety I do, you promised me forever, well I am going to hold you to that, so just lie back and rest." Sophie said softly.

"Sterling….?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Well…"

"One that does not involve you getting personally involved…? I am not saying that you cannot direct the traffic, but you are not going to play the part of traffic cop too. I mean it Nate, not this time. You can come up with the plan, you can do all the thinking you need to, but you are not…you are not going to put a target on yourself, you are going to stay safe and you are going to let your team do what they do best."

Silence fell between them as Nate digested her words and the anger he could hear in her tone.

"You know it is not their fault." Nate said. "Nine months ago it was not their fault."

"I am not talking about that now." Sophie said refusing to get drawn into a conversation they had had many times over during the last nine months. "I don't care who's fault it was or is…all I care about is that you start taking care of yourself, not acting as if it does not matter if you get hurt or even killed. Remember what you said to me Nate. 'It matters…we matter'? Well that is the way I feel about this, you matter, we matter and I am tired of you acting as if your life does not matter, as if you are expendable when it comes to the team or me…as if it is alright if you sacrifice yourself for me, for them…because it isn't."

"Sophie…"

"No Nate I am not arguing with you about this. This is the way we are handling this and that is the end of that.

"Fine…" Nate said taking her hand. "We'll do it your way."

Sophie squeezed his hand and bent down to kiss him lightly on the forehead.

"I'm glad we agree." She said softly. He looked tired again and she could see he was fighting the call to close his eyes again. "Now why don't you get some more sleep, when Sterling arrives we can start making plans."

"I love you Sophie…" He whispered.

"And I love you Nate. We all do…" She said softly. It was true and she knew it, any one of those three would die for him, even if she was angry with them, even if she thought they had been reckless and that recklessness had almost cost him his life, she knew they loved him. "Now sleep..." She whispered running her hand through his hair and holding his hand tightly. She stayed there until he was asleep and then left, closing the door behind her to find the rest of the team sitting outside the room making their plans.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, each and every one is truly appreciated. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All three of them looked at Sophie expectantly as she exited the room. She did not say anything but moved to one of the open seats and sat down closing her eyes before sighing deeply and then looked at all of them in turn before speaking.

"Firstly I am sorry." Sophie said softly. "I know Eliot that this was not your fault…I know that what happened was just as being in the wrong place at the wrong time again."

"Sophie…"

"No let me finish. I was angry, I was scared, I still am, not angry with you but…well everything." Sophie said. "And yes…about what happened on the last job. You know we told you not to get involved and despite that you did, and Nate almost ended up dead, and because of that job…because of those injuries he almost died again. So yes I was angry with you, all of you but it was wrong. Nate is who he is and I fell in love with him because of that not despite it. He will never abandon you, any of you, no matter what idiotic things you get up to, because you are his family…our family. So I am only going to say this once. I am sorry." Silence followed her speech as each of them digested her words.

"You're forgiven." Hardison said softly speaking for all of them feeling Parker squeeze his hand as he replied on their behalf. They had all felt guilty about that last job and they had all understood Sophie's anger at what had happened. They had all been afraid then and now for the Mastermind too, and for Sophie's reaction to the whole thing. Sophie did not often say sorry, but when she did, she meant it. This meant they could start afresh…they could put the past behind and deal with the future, with this particular problem they had.

"Good. Now where do we stand?" She said locking eyes with Eliot to whom the apology had really been directed. Eliot nodded and a small hard smile touched his lips.

"Hardison got hold of Sterling."

"Yeah but he is on a job in Europe and won't be able to get here until next week sometime."

"So we are on our own…" Sophie said disappointedly.

"Yes. But the sheriff was here a few minutes ago to take our statements, Hardison put Sterling on video link and he confirmed to him that we are Interpol agents and working on a case undercover and that he should give us all the support we require. We gave him the bare details of the situation but told him he had to wait for you to come…as lead agent on the case. So there is that, at least for the period we are here, he's gone to get some extra hands to help with Nate's security." Eliot told her.

"Lead agent?" Sophie smiled at him and he smiled back at her letting her know she was in charge and they would follow her lead on this. "Ok and what about Chartwell…or Cruz, or whatever his name is…what else have we found out about him?" Sophie asked looking at Hardison.

"Nothing more than what I told you. Sterling said he would send through the files Interpol have on him as soon as he could which will give us a little more insight."

"Right, good, OK, we are not going on the offensive, at least not yet. We need to make sure Nate gets the rest the doctor told him too. I told him his only involvement in this is the planning portion when we go after Cruz, he can be the Mastermind but nothing else, no physical participation." She said looking at each of them and telling them with that look that no matter what Nate said to them, or how he tried to get involved they would not let him, no matter what he said or did, no matter how dire the situation, no matter if he made good arguments for him, say being a target so that they could trap Cruz…or any other of his hair-brain schemes that often saw him putting himself in the line of fire for the job. The others nodded at her words indicating they understood what she meant.

"He will come after Nate first. I doubt we will have to go looking for him. We are not going to be able to organise a job, this is strictly protect and defend. He sees Nate as the kingpin…he's not going to come after us…he is going to go after Nate." Eliot said.

Sophie sighed heavily. She knew that, she knew that this Cruz character will be coming after them, and targeting Nate as their leader. Nate always managed to ensure that whoever they were going after understood that he was the one calling the shots and if retribution was coming, it would come down on him and not them. Sometimes in the beginning she had got angry with him for downplaying their parts in the jobs until she understood what he was doing. He was putting the target on his back as the leader of their group. He always made it clear that he was the one the bad guys should go after if things went wrong, not them who were just following his orders.

"I know…"

"But to get to Nate he is going to have to go through us and Nate will have a plan to make sure that we can handle him." Parker interrupted.

Sophie looked at the little Thief and smiled. Her trust in Nate's abilities was always astonishing to her, no matter what the situation she trusted Nate to get them through it. She would follow Nate's lead even when it seemed ludicrous because she believed unconditionally that he would never do anything that would get them hurt or killed. Even when he had messed up on jobs…and Nate was human, he had messed up plenty of times, especially when he had been drinking, although to be fair he had mostly managed to recover and get them out of whatever hole he had put them in and take down their mark at the same time, she believed in him, followed him and defended him to them.

"He will want us all dead…we can nail him, we witnessed what happened up there on that damned mountain. This guy has managed to keep himself out of jail because nobody can link him to any crimes…well now we can link him to a double homicide." Hardison reminded them.

"True, but I think he is sure that Nate is the one that witnessed the crime, can finger him. He is not sure where we were, as far as he is concerned we were in the cabin at the time and only got involved in the thing when Nate got back and his goons attacked. He will know we are a threat, but not the kind of threat Nate is, besides as far as he is concerned Nate showed him up in front of his men, bested him, and he isn't going to like that one little bit. Added to that he is going to have to take Nate out soon because he will not want him talking to the cops, or giving any statements as to what he saw go down."

"Do you think he knows where Nate is now?" Parker asked softly.

"I don't know Parker, but he has connections and I am sure by now he knows as much about us as we do about him." Eliot said with meaning. "I am almost sure he would have got some information on where they brought Nate for treatment. Which means we make sure that nobody goes into Nate's room without one of us with them, he goes nowhere without one of us with him. Cruz is not going to walk in here guns blazing, he is going to be discreet if he is going to go after Nate here. So nurses, doctors everybody we watch. Hardison…?"

"I am checking out the backgrounds of the staff. This is a small clinic so it shouldn't be too hard. Also I am getting my hands on all staff's security photos so that I can run facial recognition on all people in and out eliminating at least all of the staff, visitors are another thing but it's a start.'

"A good start Hardison…" Sophie praised the Hacker.

"Yeah, I will run checks on all those not on the staff list as and when we come across them, I hacked into the CCTV at all entrances and exits so I won't miss anybody." Hardison continued.

"It's a good thing you carried all that stuff up the mountain with you…" Sophie said slyly looking at Eliot and smiling. "Speaking of which, I don't know about you lot but I need clothes and other goodies. We left everything up there in the cabin."

It was then that the Sheriff made his appearance again with four of his deputies in tow.

"Mrs Ford…" He greeted Sophie holding out his hand as Sophie rose. "Your people here have filled me in on the situation and I am here to tell you whatever you need you just ask."

"Thank you Sheriff and please call me Sophie." She said shaking the mans' hand. "The physical security for Nate is in Eliot's hands so you can co-ordinate with him on the arrangements."

"Fine…fine…"

"Good, you can do that now, I have some things I have to do and will be back in about an hour when we can sit down and go through the whole situation." Sophie told him, she wanted to get the security for Nate set up first, she was nervous after what Eliot had said and felt uneasy with no real protection for the sleeping Mastermind. Besides she really did need to go shopping for them, none of them had the basics, they had managed to get some clothes the previous night but they were not the best, also just the other basics were needed by all of them if there was going to be an extended stay here.

"Of course…" The Sheriff said nodding his head.

"Ok then…thank you Sheriff for your assistance." She said then turned to Parker. "Parker you are with me…Hardison you stay here with Eliot and assist with the arrangements." She instructed.

After the two girls had left, Eliot immediately got moving telling the Sheriff what he wanted, what arrangements he wanted made with the staff and the hospital.

**Thanks again for all the great reviews…action is coming I promise…**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

By the time Nate awoke again there were two deputy sheriffs seated outside his hospital door and Hardison was sitting working on his computer in his room. He scanned the room looking for any of the others but saw nobody else. Hardison had not noticed that the Mastermind had woken and continued tapping away at his keyboard.

"We found out anything else about Chartwell?" Nate asked smiling slightly as he saw the Hacker jump at the sound of his voice.

"Oh…Nate you are awake…" Hardison said putting his computer down and approaching the bed.

"Yeah…" Nate said as he tried to push himself in the bed. Hardison reached out and helped him and then handed him the water he was reaching for.

"You could ask you know…" Hardison said taking the glass back and replacing it.

"I know…" Nate said. He was not in the habit of asking for help, even from his team, it was a flaw of his. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hardison said dipping his head to Nate.

"Where are the others?"

"Just outside…I was supposed to get them when you woke up."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

"Oh…and Chartwell…?" Nate asked again.

"Let me get the others and then we can go through it." Hardison said turning for the door. Nate watched him go and then smiled as the rest of the group trooped into the room with Sophie headed straight for his bedside.

"Hello darling…" She said bending over him and kissing him lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" Nate smiled at her, he relaxed slightly as he sensed the tension between the group had somewhat dissipated. "So what is going on?"

Nobody spoke waiting for Sophie to give the go ahead. She nodded to Hardison who immediately started telling Nate what they knew about Cruz or Chartwell as Nate knew him. When he had finished silence fell over the group.

"So what is the plan?" Nate asked surprising all of them. They were expecting him to rush into some idea or the other on how to deal with the situation.

"Well, for now we are remaining here. We have the sheriff helping out…" Eliot told him. "By the way you are an Interpol agent working undercover to go after Cruz."

"How did that happen?"

"Sterling."

"Ah…" Nate said. "So the plan…?"

"We haven't got much further than keeping you safe here in the hospital." Eliot admitted to him.

"You know he will come after you guys…" Nate said raising his eyebrows at the lack of plan from them.

"No…" Sophie said. "He is going to come after you and our priority is to make sure that he doesn't achieve that goal. We can deal with him if he does come after you here, and that is the plan for the short term."

"And the long term…?"

"Well Mr Ford…" Sophie smiled at him. "You are the Mastermind, we thought maybe you be able to come up with something.

"I see…" Nate said. They were placating him, she was placating him.

"Hardison has all the details we have about Cruz, what we know about his current businesses and so on. He is a very distasteful man and I am sure you will come up with a plan to take him down…but Nate you will not be involved in that part except for the planning, understood?"

Nate said nothing just looking at her. He could see she was deadly serious and when he looked at the rest of his team he saw they were backing her a hundred percent. He sighed and smiled at her.

"Understood…" He said quietly. "What about Sterling? Is he going to give any other help?" Nate asked already starting to form a plan in his head.

"He can only get here next week…some job or other in Europe." Hardison told him.

"Ok…well it seems I am stuck here until the end of the week anyway…" He said sneaking a look at Sophie. "Unless…"

"Unless nothing, you are not leaving here until the doctor says you can. And you will do everything he says after that…" Sophie said jumping at the bait. "I mean it Nate."

"Ok…Ok…" Nate said holding his hands up in surrender. "I promise…"

"Good." Sophie said taking his hand and squeezing it softly.

"Right, Hardison I need everything you have on Cruz." Nate said wanting to get down to business and get to know everything he could about his adversary. Hardison nodded and turned to his computer.

"Well it's time for our little look around." Eliot said. Every hour him and Parker would go through the hospital and check outside for any suspicious looking activity. "Parker…"

"Coming…" She said then turned to Nate giving him a light kiss on the side of the head making sure she did not touch him otherwise in case she hurt him, shocking Nate and everybody else. "I am glad you are alright and we will keep you safe…" She said softly blushing slightly. Then she turned and walked passed Eliot and out the door before anybody could say anything.

"Ok…" Nate said regaining his composure. "Hardison…?"

While Sophie, Hardison and Nate got down to taking Cruz's life and business apart the man himself sat in a luxurious villa just outside of the town.

"He's under guard from the Sheriff's office, and his own people." John Ramos told his boss. "Seems he is some sort of Interpol agent, he must have been up there after you from the beginning."

"No…no he is no cop." Cruz said. "I don't care what he got that idiotic sheriff to believe. Nathan Ford is not a cop."

"So then what…?"

"I don't know John…but like I said on the mountain he is trouble with a capital T and I want him taken care of."

"What about his team. Eliot Spenser has quite a reputation, and the others. A Grifter, a Thief, a Hitter and a Hacker…all at the top of their games, and they did not stop when they teamed up with him, they just changed their prey…they have taken down a lot of big men."

"Yes with Mr Ford as the Mastermind…quite a team. But not law enforcement."

"They did only go after crooked guys and they had them arrested, the law dealt with them, or they completely destroyed them, their reputation, broke them. It is rumoured they finished Damien Morreau." John said quietly. "Maybe they were turned. This Ford has a history with one James Sterling, an Interpol agent, a position Ford and his team helped him get, although not overtly. He has also worked with Sterling on other cases, him and his whole team…"

"No…" Cruz said. "No I don't believe he is police, Interpol or otherwise, no matter with whom he has worked."

"Then what…?" John said not convinced.

Cruz did not immediately answer. He did not know who or what Nathan Ford was but he was sure that he was an adversary that was going to be worthy of him. This was going to be a game of chess and he loved chess, he was sure Ford did too. He would have to take this slow and carefully, Ford was no fool of that he was sure. He was however sure he would win that game and Ford and his people would get what they deserved. Ford did not know who he was dealing with, well he would find out he thought. He turned to his man and lifted his glass of whiskey to his lips taking a sip before replying.

"I don't know John, but I am damn sure going to find out, and Mr Ford and his merry band are going to pay a hard price for interfering with my business." Cruz said ominously.

**Thanks again for all the great reviews…action is coming I promise…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Raymond Cruz was pouring over the files his people had provided on Nathan Ford and his team. Each member had their own dossier and he was finding it interesting reading. These people were not going to go down easily, they would fight to the end of that he was sure.

He went over the Bio of Nathan Ford he had received and found himself admiring the man, from the time when he was an insurance investigator to now. He was brilliant, cunning and very, very good at what he did. The list of people he was suspected of taking out was impressive, including Damien Morreau, Latimer, Dubenich and so on, all rich powerful and dangerous men. The other members of his team were just as impressive, Eliot had worked for the worst in the business and was a killer through and through, although since he had hooked up with Nathan he had not killed, unless absolutely forced to, Parker…well there was not much on her at all, not even her real name, the only thing known was that she could steal anything from anywhere. There were many names for Sophie Devereaux, now Ford, but he doubted any of them were real except for the one she had now, she was a Grifter without par, or at least she had been. Hardison was a master on his own, a Hacker extraordinaire. The most impressive thing to him was that Nathan Ford had tamed them, made them his own. He must be one very persuasive man to keep this rag tag bunch together. They had all only ever worked alone until they had met up with him. He wondered what kind of a hold he had over them to keep them together. Of course he had married the Grifter…but the others?

As Raymond sat back sipping on his very expensive whiskey and smiled to himself. He could picture Nathan pouring over similar pages to his except it would be his bio and his business that would be under the microscope. They were the same men, smart thinkers, planners, men who made things happen, manipulators. The difference between them was that he would not hesitate to kill, he doubted if Nathan would, he would try to find another way to take him down. That would be his downfall, his and his teams.

"Boss…" John's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to face his number two.

"John…what's the news?"

"Well as was reported before he is under police protection."

"That is nothing." Raymond Cruz said, he had taken out more than one enemy who had been under police protection, even federal protection.

"I agree. However he is also under the protection of his team. The Hacker has all entrances and exits covered, the blonde and the Hitter patrol on an hourly basis checking everything inside and out Ford is not left alone at any time. Hell they even accompany him to his scans." John told his boss.

"Our man on the inside?"

"He can get a small window for us…or so he said. I have a team ready to go on your order."

Raymond rose and walked over to his wet bar pouring himself another glass of his favourite whiskey. Yes, he would send a team in, test the waters, see how good this team of Nathan's was. If they succeeded it was over, if they didn't…well he had nothing to lose.

"Send them in. I want him dead, and I want his team dead."

"Understood." John said.

"John…" Raymond said stopping him as he was about to leave to make his arrangements. "I want expendable men in the team, good but expendable, send Robert with to make sure that if the plan goes wrong…well I don't want them finding out where we are." The implication was understood. Take out the team or what was left of them if necessary assuming things did not go to plan. Robert was their best cleaner, he would make sure that it was taken care of. John nodded and left.

"Well Nathan, let us see how you deal with my opening Gambit…" Raymond said before draining his glass and turning back to his reading.

**I know this was a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nate spent most of the rest of the morning going over the information that Hardison had provided on Raymond Cruz. As Nate read the reports and followed the progression of the man up the ranks of his organisation until where he was today, he started to realise that this was not going to be any ordinary adversary. Not that he thought for a minute that they could not beat the man. Hardison had managed to get quite a bit of intel about the man and by the time Nate had finished he had a very clear picture of who they were dealing with and it did not bode well.

At lunch time everybody joined Nate in the room for the meal and then Parker and Eliot set off for their check of the premises and surrounds. Eliot walked through the ER of the small hospital and noticed that there were more people than normal around. He stopped a doctor and was told there had been a pile up on one of the roads and they had received the casualties. Eliot nodded and moved out of the building to do a perimeter check.

"How are you feeling darling?" Sophie asked Nate as she saw him lean back in the bed after the others had left. Hardison had decided to accompany Parker on her tour of the hospital and so they were alone for the first time in a while.

"Fine…" Nate said. The truth was he was tired, exhausted really which irritated him to no end because he had been doing nothing but lying in a bed for the last day and a half and still he felt as if he had just run a marathon…or climbed a mountain he thought ruefully.

"Tired?" Sophie asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

"A little."

"You know it is going to take time. You lost a lot of blood and…"

"I know Soph…I know…" Nate said opening his eyes and looking into her dark brown ones seeing the worry there.

"You have to give yourself time to heal Nate. You know it takes longer than you think and you are not getting any younger and…"

"Are you trying to make me feel better…?" Nate smiled at her and taking her hand in his.

"I just…I just don't want to lose you that's all."

"You won't…"

"Don't make promises you can't keep…" Sophie said trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"It's ok Soph…" Nate said pulling her too him and kissing her gently. "It's ok…"

"Oh sorry…" A voice said as the door to Nate's room and one of the regular orderlies stepped inside.

"Hi Andy…" Sophie said pulling away from Nate and turning towards the young man.

"Mrs Ford…" Andy said raising his hand towards her. "I really am sorry."

Nate heard something in the voice, regret, a slight lilt, fear…he was not sure what but it triggered an automatic response and looked up at the young man. In a split second he realised something was very wrong and rolled to his side grabbing Sophie taking her with him on his fall to the ground. Sophie let out a yelp as the sudden movement took her off guard. Nate came to lay on top feeling the air rush out of him and pain nearly overwhelm him as he landed, but he made sure his body would shield her from the attack he knew was coming. He heard the distinct 'pop…pop' of a silenced weapon and knew that Andy had put two bullets into the side of the bed he had just flung himself out of seconds before the two holes appeared. Nate knew he had no hope of taking Andy the friendly orderly out, he could feel Sophie squirm beneath him but he clung to her and rolled moving them both beneath the bed. Nate heard a low grown and then saw the orderlies body crash to the ground the gun clattering from his hand.

"Nate…" Eliot's breathless and anxious voice rang out. "Sophie…Nate…"

Peering from under the bed Nate saw two more sets of feet arrive and sighed with relief.

"We're fine…" Nate said loosening his grip on Sophie and allowing her to wiggle free of him.

Sophie appeared first with Parker helping her to her feet, Eliot helped Nate up and back onto the bed.

"Dammit Hardison…I thought you checked everybody out…" Eliot growled as he helped Nate watching the Mastermind for any sign of impending collapse.

"I did…the kid was clean." Hardison said mortified that somebody had managed to get that close to Nate and he had not found the link between him and Cruz before he attacked.

"The hell he was…" Eliot hissed as he secured the unconscious young man and his weapon.

"You all right…?" Nate asked Sophie who stood beside him looking horrified. Then he realised what she was looking at, the two bullet wounds that were on the side of the bed, where Nate and her bodies had been only minutes before. "Sophie…"

"I'm fine." Sophie said looking at him. "Are you alright..."

"I'm fine."

"You didn't hurt yourself that was a bit of a fall and…"

"Sophie…I'm fine I promise." Nate reassured her taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

Sophie took in his appearance noting the sheen of sweat on his brow and the fact that his pallor had turned an almost sickly grey.

"Parker go and get the doctor." Sophie said.

"Soph…"

"Parker now..." Sophie said ignoring Nate. "Eliot get him out of here." Sophie said indicating the unconscious would be assassin.

"How did you know to get back here?" Nate asked. They had got there very quickly and it was not because of shots fired, Andy had used a silencer.

"Lucky I guess." Eliot said pulling the now conscious orderly to his feet.

"I don't think so." Nate said softly.

"They made a run at me." Eliot admitted knowing Nate had already figured it out. He saw the Mastermind cast his eyes towards the other two members of the team and Parker nodded at him indicating that they had been attacked as well. "Well at least we have him. He must know something, a place to start looking." Eliot said.

Nate closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face. Cruz was coming for them, he was going after his team and that was unacceptable.

"We are fine Nate…" Hardison said reading the expression on Nate's face. "All of us, and like Eliot said, at least we have somebody who must know something."

"What about the cops who were supposed to be outside?" Sophie suddenly asked remembering Nate's protection unit.

"Both of them are out." Eliot told her then shook his head at Nate's unasked question. "They will have sore heads but that is all." He assured the Mastermind.

Just then the doctor arrived.

"What is going on here?" the doctor asked looking at the bound man and having just passed two unconscious police officers outside.

"We had visitors and Nate took a fall." Eliot told the man.

"Mr Ford…" the doctor said stepping forward to the Mastermind and noting the two holes in the side of the bed that were definitely not there before.

"I'm fine…"

"I think I'll have a look." The doctor said pulling down the covers that Sophie had just put over him.

"Hardison, go get the sheriff, tell him what happened and get more men here. Parker, you go with him. Eliot…"

"I'm going to get some answers." Eliot said roughly pulling Andy around and herding him to the door. Hardison held the door open for him as he pushed Andy forward. The soft discharge of a silenced gun reached his ears and he felt Andy's weight as the man was dropped instantly, a bullet between the eyes. "Close the door and keep it closed, stay inside until I get back." Eliot told Hardison holding the dead orderly up and moving out of the room as quickly as he could.

"What's happening?" Sophie asked seeing Eliot almost carrying the orderly out and Hardison immediately slamming the door shut.

"I don't know but we need to keep down and stay in the room." Hardison replied honestly. He checked the windows were shut and that the heavy curtains were drawn. A few minutes later Eliot re-entered the room without the orderly and with the Sheriff on his heels.

"Eliot?" Nate asked as the Hitter entered the room.

"Andy is dead. Looks like a cleaner, they didn't want him talking." Eliot explained. "I think we have to move you Nate." Eliot said reluctantly knowing that Sophie was not going to be happy.

Sophie looked from Eliot to Nate to the white faced doctor who was all but shaking in his boots. Nate was not safe here, and nor were innocent people who might get caught in the line of fire when this Cruz person came after them, and he had just proved that was exactly what he was going to do. Eliot was right, they had to move Nate.

"Hardison we need to find a place that would be suitable to our needs. Doctor we need to know what we need to set it up for Nate, all the medicines and whatever else he might need. Sheriff we are going to need a lot more protection." Sophie told them then continued. "Now Cruz is going to try to take all of us, he just proved that, so we go nowhere on our own understood." All of them nodded. "Doctor you need to check Nate out right?"

The doctor nodded at her.

"Do that, we will give you some privacy..." She said indicating to the rest that they should leave, she however was not about to let Nate out of her sight. Once the others were out the doctor examined Nate and told Sophie that there seemed to be no damage from his latest adventure.

"Good, can you give us what we need to take care of him? Eliot is a good medic so I need you to explain to him what to look out for so that he can take over his care. Can you do that?"

"Yes…" The doctor said. He was not quite sure what was going on but when the police had shown up and a protection detail placed outside his patients' room, he knew something was. Eliot had told him that Nate was a witness but not what exactly he had witnessed. Obviously it was something really bad, if people were going to come into his hospital with guns and start shooting people, then he did not want any of them here, that much he did know, he would give these people whatever he needed to and let them leave. "I can do that."

"Good."

"I will start making the arrangements. You will need to use an ambulance to move him." The doctor said then turned to his patient who up to know had lain silent as Sophie made her arrangements. "Mr Ford, you are still in a very precarious situation, you could do some real damage if you put too much strain on yourself. No heavy exercise, no heavy lifting and no…" The doctor swallowed hard. "Stress..." The way the doctor said the word almost made Nate laugh. "You should try to keep as quiet as possible for the next week or so and then you can start doing some light exercise. Your insides are still fragile and you could easily reopen your wounds, if that happens and you start bleeding internally again…"

"I get it doctor thank you." Nate told the man. "Just lie still in the bed and be a good boy."

The doctor was a little taken aback by the man's attitude but nodded at his words.

"Exactly..." The doctor said.

"We will make sure he follows orders doctor." Sophie assured him.

"Very well, Mr Ford I am going to send the nurse in to give you a shot for the pain." The doctor said. He could tell the man was in real pain, he was not surprised after what he had just gone through. "I will also make all the arrangements." He told Sophie before leaving the room.

As he left the other three entered along with the Sheriff.

"I have placed more men at the entrances to the hospital and put two more men outside the door." The sheriff told them.

"How are your men?" Nate asked him seeing he was shaken. He was a small town sheriff with no experience with this type of thing.

"They will be fine thank you Mr Ford. I must apologise…"

"No need for that sheriff, these were professionals." Nate interrupted him.

The sheriff nodded to him gratefully. He was worried what this Interpol agent would think about him and his department with his men not being able to keep an assassin out of his room.

"Now Sheriff, we are going to need you to remain here with your men. There can be no indication that we are moving Nate. We need your two most trusted men outside the door, only them and you can know what is going on. We cannot tell you where we are going, it is for Nate and your safety, but we need you to keep up the ruse that Nate is still here for the next few hours. Can you do that…? We are trusting you and your department to give us what we need to get Nate safely out of the hospital." Sophie said. Nate smiled to himself as he watched and listened. Sophie was quite a woman and a formidable force when she wanted to be.

"Consider it done." The sheriff said then turned and bustled out of the room to make his arrangements.

"Hardison…?"

"I can get us a place just outside town that would suit our needs, it is well positioned and according to Eliot perfect for security." Hardison said having starting looking for empty premises that would suit them as soon as Sophie had agreed to moving Nate.

"Good." Sophie said nodding. "The doctor is going to tell us what we need. Hardison we are going to need it kitted out and ready to receive us in a couple of hours."

"Done…" Hardison said then looked at Nate lowering his eyes slightly after a few seconds. "I am sorry…I don't…"

"Don't beat yourself up Hardison. We will analyse later, for now just do what Sophie wants." Nate told the Hacker. He was sure that whatever made Andy act the way he did, Hardison was not to blame for missing something in his past. Cruz must have got to the boy after Nate had arrived at the hospital and the young man had paid with his life.

"Eliot, the doctor is going to give you the medical run down. You are now Nate's doctor."

Eliot nodded at the Grifter indicating that he could do what she asked.

"Parker, you help Hardison with whatever he needs to get the place ready, and make sure that this is kept as low key as possible, we don't need Cruz knowing we are moving Nate, or where we are taking him."

"There was a large accident or something on the main road, plenty of casualties and lots of ambulances, I am sure we can move him out under cover without too much difficulty, if we do it soon." Eliot informed her.

"Excellent…finally a little break..." Sophie said smiling at the Hitter.

"Remember that he is not only after me, he is after all of you, so be careful." Nate said drawing all their eyes to him. They were so concerned with his safety they were forgetting that they had all received attention from Cruz's men, not only him.

"We'll be careful." Eliot assured the Mastermind.

"Ok good. I'll stay with Nate for now until you have finished with the doctor Eliot." Sophie said. "I want to be out of here within the hour."

As the Leverage team made their plans John entered his bosses study to give his report.

"I take it they failed." Raymond said seeing the look on his number two's face. "Casualties…?"

"Only that orderly…"

"Good."

"What do you think their next move will be? If it were you injured and him after you, I would try to get you somewhere more secure."

"Right you are." Raymond said thinking the same thing.

"We have the hospital under surveillance, if they move him we will know." John assured his boss.

"Good. I have to go out of town until for a short while…I have to finish what we started on the mountain." Raymond said. "Keep track of them, and keep me informed, but do not move on them until I am back."

"You going alone?" John asked a little uneasy about that. He was his boss's protection and he did not like it when Raymond went off on his own to face an adversary.

"Oh relax, I can deal with that lowlife, besides I need you here. I will be back as soon as it is done."

"Maybe we should send Roger, he can take care of it." John said.

"John I do appreciate your concern, but this is something I want to do myself…I want to see that bastard die, and I want him to know it was me that brought his world down around him and finally the one who takes his life. My brother deserves that." Raymond said softly.

"I still…"

"Enough." Raymond snapped at his underling, who was also his closest and oldest friend. "Just make sure Mr Ford is ready for me when I get back."

"Consider it done." John said knowing when he had reached his limit with his friend.

"Good, now it is Mr Ford's move, let's see which pawns he is willing to sacrifice for the King's safety." Raymond said as he stood to leave. "Remember John, no move on him until I get back. If you have a chance though, take his team out, one by one…leave him alone and vulnerable, let him see his pieces fall around him…I'll be back in two days at the most."

John shivered slightly at his bosses words, he had known Raymond for a long time, he was a sadistic person who enjoyed toying with his prey before putting them out of their misery, this was obviously going to be no different. He just thanked all that was holy that he was on his side and not standing opposite him, something Nathan Ford was going to regret in the not too distant future.

**Thank you for the great reviews, I really do appreciate each and every one of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The move from the hospital went without a glitch. Eliot kept a watch but saw no sign of pursuit or surveillance. It looked like the ruse worked, as far as anybody was concerned Nate was still in the hospital with extra guards following the incident. That was a good move on Sophie's part.

The place that Hardison had chosen was perfect, it was fairly isolated, and not too far from the hospital should they need it. Eliot surveyed the outside as they arrived, no large bushes surrounded the property, no trees and no large walls either, giving clear vision of any potential oncoming danger. As they parked the van Parker had appropriated for them so that they did not need to arrive in an ambulance which was sure to draw attention, Hardison expounded upon the security features the place had. Apparently the previous owner had been a little paranoid and it had not taken much for Hardison to enhance the security he had already had in place.

The place inside was large, the entire front portion was open plan with a reception area leading onto the sitting room which been set up with a large screen TV that Eliot was sure would double as a display screen for planning and such. Large comfortable looking sofas and chairs filled the room. It was like a home away from home, with all the comforts. The dining area and open plan kitchen led of the sitting room and Eliot could see that Hardison had made sure that they had everything they needed in that department. He was not exactly sure how the man had accomplished all of it in such a short time, but he had stopped asking questions a long time ago. The rest of the house consisted of five large bedrooms, one set up as a quasi-hospital room for Nate, and a basement, which doubled as a panic room, another innovation by the previous owner. All in all it was more than enough room for them all to be comfortable for as long as they needed to stay.

Nate's room was the largest of all of them, in there, not only was his bed and the medical equipment the doctor had told them they should have on hand, there was also a small table where the rest of the group could sit and work, or eat. There was a large television screen, some scattered plush chairs and a sofa.

"You have really outdone yourself Hardison." Sophie complimented the Hacker as she sat down in one of the large comfortable chairs in the room.

"Ok…so this is what is going to happen." Eliot said as soon as Hardison and Parker had also taken their seats. "All windows remain closed, all curtains and blinds drawn and down. Hardison has the place monitored electronically but Parker and I will conduct routine checks on the perimeter. Nobody goes out without my knowing about it and nobody goes anywhere alone. Hopefully Cruz does not even know we are no longer in the hospital, but we can't take that for granted."

"Agreed." Sophie said. "We all follow the rules."

"Right, well I am going to go and take a shower, and then prepare some dinner. It's been a long day." Eliot said smiling as he looked at Nate who was already drifting into sleep. The doctor had given him rather strong medication for the pain shortly before they left and the day's events had obviously taken it out of the man.

"That is a great idea." Sophie said standing up and moving to Nate's bedside. "I think Nate needs to rest." She said taking his hand and leaning in to give him a kiss. Nate smiled at her and she could see he was fighting to keep his eyes open. "I'll be back later." She whispered to him. He nodded and then closed his eyes allowing the drugs to take him into sleep.

"Come on girl…let me show you our room." Hardison said taking Parker by the arm and leading her out. "Yours is the one next to Nate's, Sophie and yours at the end of the hall Eliot…" He called over his shoulder as Parker and he disappeared from their sight.

"Well I better get going, I suppose I am going to have hungry hoards to feed in the next hour or so and I don't even know what Hardison stocked the place with…" Eliot said.

"Eliot…I…" Sophie smiled at him and walked forward giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered before walking past him and towards her room.

Nearly two days passed without incident and Eliot had started to believe they had managed to shake Cruz for the time being. He should have known better he thought to himself as he heard Hardison call out for help from outside. Parker had gone out earlier on a planned perimeter check and when she had not returned immediately Hardison had gone to look for her. Eliot rushed to the door throwing it open without really thinking to see a wild looking Hardison carrying the limp figure of Parker in his arms.

"Hardison…"

"I don't know, she was just lying there…Eliot she's hurt, really hurt, she's bleeding and I…"

"Ok Hardison, give her to me, go and get a sheet and lay it over the dining table…" Eliot said holding his hands out for Parker. "Hardison now…" Eliot growled at the Hacker. Hardison slowly reached forward allowing Eliot to lift Parker out of his arms and take her into his own. "Sheet Hardison…" Eliot told him as he moved towards the table.

"What…" A scared looking Sophie asked as she stepped out of Nate's room.

"Sophie…check the doors and windows in the house." Eliot instructed her. "Nate…"

"Is out..." Sophie said regaining her composure as she moved to the door to check it was tightly secured.

By that time Hardison was back and had spread a white sheet over the table and Eliot lay the unconscious Thief down gently. He then proceeded to check Parker over looking for the wounds that were causing the bleeding. He did not have to look far. Parker had two knife wounds to her side along with some cuts on her torso and arms. He instructed Hardison to get what he would need to clean and disinfect the wounds.

"How bad…?" Sophie asked as she joined him at the table.

"I don't think too bad..." Eliot said, he was an expert at using knifes and knowing the damage they could do, and this did not look life threatening, although bloody. "Help with her shirt…" He said as he took out his knife and cut the material to allow Sophie to pull it way from her body. "Ok now I am going to need you to hold her on her side so that I can get a good look." Eliot instructed the Grifter, Sophie did as she was told as Hardison returned with all the stuff Eliot had asked for. He watched as Eliot cleaned and checked her wounds and then set about dressing them.

"Eliot…" Hardison said and Eliot could hear the naked fear in his voice.

"She's going to be fine. The wounds were not too deep and I don't think they hit any organs." Eliot told him as he finished dressing all her other cuts. He noticed a large bump on her head and understood why she was unconscious. It was not the knife wounds, she had taken a hit to the head as well. "Let's get her to bed and you can clean her up and get some new clothes on her…and yourself." He said looking up at the Hacker who's shirt was covered in the young woman's blood.

Hardison nodded not taking his eyes off of Parker. Eliot could see the raw emotion on his face. He was petrified for the blonde woman, the woman he loved.

"Hardison…" Eliot said softly but Hardison did not react. "Alec…she's fine, she is going to be just fine I promise, I know knifes…right…?" Eliot asked and Hardison nodded looking up at the Hitter. "I know what they can do and I'm telling you she will be fine..." Eliot said lifting the woman into his arms again. "Let's get her to bed ok…"

Hardison gave him a weak smile and nodded not trusting himself to speak just then. Eliot carried Parker down the passageway and into their bedroom laying her gently down on the bed. As soon as he moved away Hardison had taken his place at her side running him hand over her face whispering something to her that Eliot could not hear. Eliot watched him for a second and then left, closing the door behind him.

When he got back to the dining room Sophie had removed the bloody sheet and was busy cleaning up the mess of scattered bandages and blood stained cloths.

"How the hell am I going to tell Nate about this?" She asked the Hitter as he started to help her.

Eliot had been thinking about that himself. Nate tended to go into fathering mode when it came to the youngest members of his team and that was never good. He would do anything to keep them from getting hurt, and that always led to trouble.

"We were wrong about Cruz not knowing where we were." Sophie said turning to the Hitter after disposing of the last of the rags and watching as he wiped the table down.

"What I don't get, is if they had Parker, if they had got that close, why not make their move in full?" Eliot said thinking out loud. "I mean…when I opened the door for Hardison they could easily have swept in."

Both of them were silent as they contemplated that question.

"He is playing with us." Eliot said softly, thinking on all that had happened. "This man has resources, the best money can buy. It was the same at the hospital, he sent a professional to take that orderly out if he failed, but not to take Nate out. If Andy had been a professional you and Nate would be dead now. I don't get it."

"You don't think they meant to kill Parker?" Sophie told him.

"No I do think they meant to kill her. They just underestimated Parker's ability to fight, and then Hardison showed up and spoiled the party." Eliot told her. "Sophie…I think he is coming after us first…"

"Hurting him by going after his team, and then he will go in for the kill?" Sophie said echoing Eliot's own thoughts.

"Yeah…just like those kids on the mountain. He had no reason to kill them, but he wanted to hurt their boss for something he had done."

"This is not good Eliot, not for us and…" Sophie closed her eyes not finishing her thought. She sighed heavily as she contemplated what Nate might do if he found out what was going on.

"I'm going to get cleaned up, I suggest you do the same before he wakes up. We can deal with this later. For now, I think we are safe. I doubt they will make another move now."

Sophie looked towards Nate's room shaking her head. She was afraid, not for any of Cruz's men bursting through the door, but for what Nate will do when he figured out the same thing they had. Eliot watched the Grifter and then stepped forward putting his hands on her shoulders.

"There is nothing to do now. Let's get cleaned up and then decide how we are going to tell Nate and what we are going to tell him." Eliot said knowing exactly what the Grifter was thinking.

"We can't con him you know." Sophie told him. "He knows…"

"Yeah, the problem with having been the insurance cop that chased us all those years, he knows when we are pulling something on him. But Sophie I don't want to lie to him, I just want him to understand that the only way we are going to get past Cruz is together, Cruz is going to come after all of us even if Nate gave himself to him on a platter, you know that, I know that and HE knows that, we just have to make him deal with it."

"It's that…well he thinks of them as…kind of children, he feels responsible for them, for us, all of us, and well you know what he does to get us out of jams…what he is willing to do." Sophie said thinking of all the times Nate had deliberately put himself in grave danger to save them from hurt, or arrest or anything.

"Well…like I said there is nothing to do about it now. Let's get cleaned up and I'll get some food going, he will probably wake up in the next hour or so and we can deal with it then."

"Ok…"

Eliot smiled at her before moving off to his room. Sophie watched him go and then walked over to Nate's room, she pushed the door fully open and peered in. Nate still lay sleeping, the drugs that Eliot had given him keeping him semi-sedated as the doctor had instructed, just to make sure he got the rest he needed. She was afraid of what would happen next, afraid for Nate, afraid for the team afraid for all of them. She shuddered slightly and then pulled the door semi closed again before going to get cleaned up.

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for the great reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hardison emerged from their room a little over an hour later, he went straight to his computer and started working. That was where Eliot found him when he came from his room freshly showered and changed.

"She's sleeping." Hardison told the Hitter. "She woke up but then went back to sleep. They hurt her…they nearly killed her…if I hadn't turned up…"

"But you did, and she is going to be fine."

"For how long Eliot…? He knows where we are and he showed he can get to us."

"What happened with your security...?"

"He bypassed it…he must have somebody good working for him."

"He has the money to employ the best, who do you think it is?" Eliot asked. He was fairly sure it would not be Chaos…although the man had tried to kill Sophie, they had sent him to prison, but on the other hand he had helped them on the Dam job.

"Chaos…maybe, or somebody else…there are plenty of Hackers out there Eliot."

"But none like you." Eliot told him.

"Yeah…that's why he got passed my security." Hardison said sarcastically.

"Snap out of it Hardison." Eliot growled. "So he got passed your security, now you know what the guy is capable of…fix the problem." He did not have time for pity parties, not from anybody. They were in the fight of their lives, they were cornered here, with Cruz knowing where they were he would most definitely have staked the place out and when they set foot outside they had to be ready for anything.

"Eliot…"

"I don't want to hear it. You always come through Hardison…you will this time too."

Hardison just stared at the Hitter and then nodded turning back to his computer and started punching his keys. Eliot watched him for a brief moment and then went into the kitchen and started to prepare food. It always relaxed him to work in the kitchen and he needed to clear his mind and get a clear vision of how to proceed. Besides it was getting dark and Nate would be awake soon and needing dinner. Sophie came into the living room a short while later. She saw Hardison working and Eliot in the kitchen, Eliot told her that Parker was fine, she had been awake and was now sleeping again, he would check her dressings after dinner. She nodded and walked towards Nate's door and peered inside. Nate appeared to still be sleeping so she slipped in and quietly took a seat by his side. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"How is Parker?"

Nate's soft voice took her by surprise, he still lay with closed eyes and she had thought he was still sleeping.

"Fine, the injuries were minor, nothing to worry about..." She said. How he knew she did not know, but she was not going to pretend she did not know what he was talking about. Nate opened his eyes and gazed at her, making her squirm in her seat as a small child did when faced with somebody in authority after doing something bad.

"Nothing to worry about…" Nate repeated as he pulled his hand away from Sophie and pushed himself up in the bed. "Really…?"

"No…no it is something to worry about." Sophie admitted. "I just meant…"

"I know what you meant Soph." Nate said softly. "Go get Eliot and Hardison."

"Nate…"

"Please Soph…just go get them." Sophie hesitated before rising. She did not know what Nate wanted, but she could tell by the clenching of his jaw and the cold look in his eyes that things were going to go from bad to worse. She quickly moved to the door and called the two men who appeared almost immediately. The three of them stood around Nate's bed waiting for the Mastermind to speak.

"The time for defence is over." Nate stated. None of them said anything just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "We need to play a little offence."

"How do you want to do that?" Eliot asked ready to do whatever Nate had in mind as long as it did not involve the Mastermind doing anything stupid. They were sitting ducks here and although he was sure Hardison would plug up the holes in their security, they could not stay here forever.

"First we need to have an idea where the man is and what his game is." Nate said.

"Nate…I have checked all the real estate in and around town and nothing links to him, he could be anywhere and without eyes on him…"

"I know Hardison, but there is one way we can trace him without putting anybody out there."

"How…"

"I think it is time Mr Cruz and myself had a conversation." Nate said meaningfully and immediately saw comprehension in Hardison's eyes.

"Yeah I can get you the number and then we can trace the call."

Nate smiled at the Hacker and then when Hardison kept standing he raised his eyebrows at him. Hardison nodded and immediately turned to get what Nate had asked for.

"Sophie, Eliot we need somebody on the outside. We need help." Nate told them.

"I can call Tara…I know she is not on a job at the moment, we spoke shortly before we left for the vacation." Sophie said and then looked at Eliot. "Do you think Quinn would be interested in another job?"

"He may but he ain't an easy man to find." Eliot said. "I can try, and if he don't well I have some other resources I could call on."

"I got the number Nate…" Hardison said re-entering the room with his Mac in his hands.

"Good." Nate said picking up his phone.

"555-879523" Hardison told him and Nate dialled the number as he spoke. The phone was answered after the second ring.

"Nathan…" Raymond Cruz answered the phone as if he were speaking to an old friend. "How fortuitous of you to call, I was just about to give you a courtesy call to find out how your young Thief was doing, I believe she met with an accident earlier today."

Nate could feel his blood start to boil at the man's words but knew that Cruz was merely baiting him and so fought down the anger building in him and kept his voice calm and even.

"Raymond…" He said softly using the man's first name as he had used his letting him know that as much as he thought he knew about Nate, he knew about him. "Thank you for your concern, she is fine." He said looking at Hardison who rolled his wrists to indicate that Nate had to keep the man on the phone a little longer in order to get a trace. "So what is the game Raymond...?"

"Do you play chess Nathan…you looked like a man who played."

"I do."

"Well I thought we could have a game…although it is a little unfair as you have a queen and I do not…I wonder if that will make you stronger or weaker."

Nate's eyes flicked to Sophie and his gut tightened at the veiled threat.

"Always and asset I would say." Nate told him his voice now cold. "You have no idea."

"Oh I have some idea of the capabilities of your queen…" Cruz replied laughing lightly through the phone. "Though I doubt grifting is going to do her any good in this particular game. I know all your pieces Nathan, a slight advantage to me don't you think?"

"You may know the names…but I doubt you understand their abilities." Nate retorted. "Yours however are not as…dynamic as mine. Would you not say Raymond, that that is a slight advantage to me?"

"Ah yes unpredictability…that always adds spice to a game. I look forward to ours Nathan…one Grand Master against another, it should be entertaining." Cruz told him. "Oh and tell Hardison I am sorry I could not stay on for any longer…" He said and then then line went dead. Nate looked at his Hacker who shook his head.

"Just a few seconds longer and I would have had him. I can get the general area though…I'll find him." Hardison said determinedly taking his computer and leaving the room.

"What were you two speaking about?" Sophie asked. They had only heard Nate's side of the conversation and it appeared to make no sense at all.

"Chess..." Nate smiled at her. "Go make your calls." He instructed them. "I need some time to think."

Neither one really wanted to leave but could tell by the tone in Nate's voice that he wanted to be alone to do his thinking. Sophie leaned in and gave him a kiss and as she pulled back she looked down at her husband.

"Don't forget Nate…"

"I know only planning…" Nate said knowing what she was worrying about.

"Don't forget that…" Sophie said seriously before kissing him again and then leaving to get her phone and make her call. Eliot followed her out and then closed the door behind him when Nate asked him too.

"What do you think he is up to?" Eliot asked as they stopped outside the door.

"I don't know…" Sophie replied. "Let's get ourselves some help…I have a feeling we are going to need them."

**Thank you all again so very much for the reviews. Knowing what my readers think about the chapters as I post them means very much to me.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"That was Ford?" John asked his boss who had only just returned from eliminating the man who had killed his brother when his phone had rang.

"Yes…I believe Nathan was trying to get a fix on our location, he may even succeeded." Cruz said dropping his phone on the table and taking the offered glass of whiskey from his friend.

"Why…?" John asked. "Does he think he can come for us, his Thief is injured and the Hacker and the Grifter aren't fighters...I know Spenser is good but he can't seriously think he can take us on."

"True John…but Nathan is a chess master, a planner, a schemer, a great Mastermind and he has a very competent team behind him…we are very much alike in fact, he wears the white hat and I wear the black one and that is the only difference, to underestimate such a man is a mistake."

"I have men ready to go, we can level that place, take them all out right now." John said. He did not understand his bosses delay in taking care of what he saw as a small inconvenience, but he understood that it could be dangerous to continue letting them live.

"But I am enjoying the game John." Cruz said. "And this is the time it will get interesting. I have Nathan in check and it is only a matter of time until checkmate. I want to see which of his pieces he would be willing to sacrifice before he capitulates."

"What if he is not willing to capitulate at all?" John asked. "Spenser is good, really good. If he is released to come after us, we could have trouble."

"Yes I believe you are right. I think Mr Spenser could probably take out a lot of these men before he is stopped, maybe even kill me. But you see John, would Nathan be willing to order that? That is what interests me. Would he cross that line, would he send his man out to face us alone, to kill, to destroy, to become the man he once was when he worked for Damien Morreau? These are things that Mr Spenser has stopped doing, things he had stopped doing before joining up with Nathan, to try to save what was left of his soul. Would Nathan be willing to sacrifice his knights' soul and his life to protect his own? I must play this game out John…it is just too enticing not too."

"It's a dangerous game." John said softly. "We also have other business."

"Yes yes…I know." Cruz said getting a little irritated with his friend. "But for now this is the only business I am interested in."

"Fine…but there are some deals that cannot be put off."

"That is true, and that is why you will go and take care of business in my name."

"Ray…"

"You are the only one I trust to make sure the business is settled satisfactorily. I do not need you here, but I do need you there. Just as Nathan will move his pieces so I move mine."

"There may be other pieces in play." John said using the chess analysis as he thought of the police force. Yes the sheriff was a small town man, but he held a gun and could use it and he had a force at his disposal even though it be a small one. Ford's people had contacted Interpol, they could be arriving at any minute. They also did not know what other asset the man possessed, who he could call to come to his aide. This game his boss was playing could get out of hand very quickly, and he did not want to be elsewhere when it did.

"I have no doubt of that. But I believe I have enough capacity here to deal with anything Nathan may come up with." Cruz assured him. "You will leave in the morning."

John knew the tone and knew there would be no arguing with the man. He wondered if Eliot Spenser had the same problem with his boss. He nodded though and stood up.

"Then I will say goodnight." He said.

"Do not worry John, or do you not think I have what it takes to best Nathan Ford?"

"Of course not Ray…" John replied quickly. "I just don't like being away when you are heading into a war. My place is by your side at those times, it is my job to make sure you come through unscathed."

"Ah yes, you are MY knight." Raymond Cruz smiled at his friend. "I do not however think there is any danger. Besides you should be back here within the next day or so, and I feel it may take a little longer than that to get Nathan to admit defeat."

"I'll be gone by dawn tomorrow." John said. There was only one deal that could not be postponed. A shipment of merchandise that had to be received and passed on and he could handle that within the next twenty four hours and then be back for the grand finale.

"Then I will see you on your return. Make sure we get what is due to us." Cruz said standing and walking to his wet bar to get another glass of whiskey. "I have some planning to do now."

John nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. Roger was waiting for him as he left the room and raised his eyebrows at him.

"I don't know...he seems obsessed with this Ford character." John responded the unvoiced question.

"You going...?"

"No choice, you know what he is like when he has made up his mind. He's a stubborn bastard when he wants to be." John said dejectedly.

"Watch out for him Roger, I'll be back by latest tomorrow night, but I think Raymond might just be underestimating this Nathan Ford and his crew."

"I'll hold the fort until you back and try to keep him out of trouble."

"Right…" John said shaking his friends' hand. Roger was a good man, a killer and loyal as a dog to both him and Raymond. "If you need to you take Ford and his lot out, no matter what he says, we'll deal with the fall out later."

"You think Ford is going to make a move within the next day or so. I mean he is hurt, the blonde woman is out of commission…that leaves his computer guy and the grifter."

"Don't forget Spenser."

"And him of course, but they are trapped in that house, we have them pinned. If they step foot outside they will be in our crosshairs. Maybe you are overestimating Ford."

"I hope so Roger…I hope so." John said. Then he left his friend and headed upstairs to his room to pack. Watched him go before making his rounds making sure the lodge was secure. He also knew the reputation of one Eliot Spenser and he was not taking any chances.

**Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for the reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was two am and the house was silent and dark. Eliot sat before the large screen Hardison had set up watching the different camera's set up around their stronghold. Their situation was dire and Eliot doubted that even with Nate's genius they were getting out of this one by grifting, hacking or thieving. He had studied their enemy as Nate had, but from a different perspective. In many ways this Cruz was more dangerous than anybody they had ever come up against. During his life Eliot had worked for many different kinds of people, most of them had one thing in common and that was greed and a lust for power, and that would describe most of the people they had taken on through their years together. He felt this was different though. Cruz did not only use brute force to get what he wanted, he was a manipulator, a planner, a schemer, in fact he was very much like Nate himself. They were at a disadvantage, they were trapped and they were, as it stood, essentially at Cruz's mercy. If they were dealing with a Morreau or any one of the myriad of other people they had taken on this would already have been over in one way or another. Cruz however treasured the game, just like their Mastermind did. Eliot had no illusions about the man they were dealing with though, the one major difference between Cruz and Nate was that Nate would not kill, he would try to con, try to get them out of this without having to resort to out and out violence, and Cruz would not hesitate to kill, or have them killed, and he had the resources to do it too.

Nate had a plan, he could read the man by now and he could see that Nate had formulated something, but it depended on the help that they were bringing in, Tara, his man and Sterling. Eliot's main concern was that they did not have the two days that they would take them to get there, he was sure Cruz would make his move before then.

Eliot checked the camera's again and then stood up and made a tour of the house checking on his team mates. They were all sound asleep, exhausted by the days' activities. His last stop was Nate's room. He stood at the door and watched the slow rise and fall of the Mastermind's chest.

"This is going to end badly Nate…" He spoke softly to the sleeping man. "I know you think you can get us out of this, but this is like that warehouse…there are too many guns and we are trapped. Sometimes there is no other way but to take up the gun and do what needs to be done. I don't like it and you don't like it but sometimes it just is what it is. And when it gets to this point, well that is when it is my job to do what has to be done."

As the Hitter stood in the door watching Nate sleep, he thought of all the different times he had thought it was impossible for Nate to win the day, but he had. It was not that he did not trust Nate to get them out of this mess. Mostly they were at a slight advantage when they went for their marks. They were not known to the people they took down until after the fact. They could approach them as unknowns, free to put themselves forward as whatever they wanted to be. This time was different, this time Cruz knew them, knew their abilities. Cruz knew where they were and he could bring more men than they could ever hope to stop. Eliot whispered a 'sorry' as he turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

Just over an hour after Eliot had stood in Nate's doorway he found himself gazing upon another house. He moved forward like a stalking leopard unseen in the dark night, he struck silently incapacitating four men before reaching his objective, a side door to the lodge. He tested the door finding it open and within seconds he was inside. Eliot crept forward making sure he stayed hidden in the shadows of the soft light that bathed the hallway. Eliot crept forward, he was almost sure which room he was headed for, he had studied the layout of the place from the plans Hardison had managed to get after he had discovered where Cruz was staying, and had determined which room he thought Cruz would occupy. It was now pushing four am and the lodge lay silent and dark. Moving down the hallway Eliot stopped suddenly as he heard movement. He slipped out of sight and watched as two men moved passed him unaware of his presence. Eliot recognised the one man as Cruz's second in command from the mountain.

"What time is your flight?" Roger asked his companion.

"Six. I want to be out of here and back by tonight." John replied.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to stupid while you are away." Roger said jokingly to his friend. He had been with Cruz and John since they had started out and he felt about Cruz the way John did, he would do anything for the man, and to protect the man.

Eliot narrowed his eyes slightly as the two disappeared down the hall and around the corner. So Cruz's number two was leaving. He wondered why he would leave at such a time, but then put it out of his mind as he continued towards his objective, he was not here for John. Eliot peered around the corner at the door of the room he was headed for. He moved quickly and within minutes he was standing inside the room which was dark and completely silent. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the complete blackness. He was not quite sure what he was going to do. He knew that Cruz would not stop coming for Nate, even if the man was in jail, therefore he felt he had no other way to protect them all, except for doing what he had once been the best at. Sophie had once said he was not that man anymore, which was true, to a certain degree. He would always be that man, the ability innate in him. He had repressed his urges, especially when one of his team mates, his family had been hurt, it had taken a lot from him not to kill Dubenich, Morreau, Latimer and any number of other marks they had taken down along the way. But Nate had changed him. Made him into something he had been before, when he had joined the army, when he had always fought and killed for right, or what he perceived as right, and not just for money. Only once in all that time had Nate called on him to be the man he had once been, and even then, Nate had left the decision to him, Nate would have died in that warehouse with the Italian woman to spare him having to do what he did, he would have respected his choice to try to get out without resorting to the gun and death. He knew then as he knew now that there was no other way, and for Nate, for all of them he was willing to go back into that darkness he had come from.

Sophie woke early the next morning, she woke with a start and with a feeling something was wrong. Quickly she got up and made her way to Nate's room, as she entered the room she was relieved to find the Mastermind sleeping peacefully. Quietly she moved to Parker and Hardison's room and peeked through the door. The two youngsters slept, Hardison's arm draped over Parker protectively. She stepped inside to assure herself that the little Thief was breathing evenly before sighing softly and turning closing the door as she left. She did not know what the feeling she had had was about but it seemed all was well.

She looked at the clock on the wall and noted that it was nearly five am. The house was eerily quiet and dark. She walked through to the kitchen and put the kettle on to make herself a cup of tea, it was pointless going back to bed now, she might as well have a shower and a cup of tea before the rest of the house stirred. She glanced at the living area to see if Eliot was in his usual place, sitting sleeping or as close to sleeping as he came in time of danger. She was surprised not to see the Hitter there but did not think much of it. She assumed he must be in his room, probably taking a shower before he came out to start preparing their morning meal.

Sophie emerged from her room again and hour and a half later to find Parker sitting on the sofa wrapped in a blanket and munching on her favourite cereals as Hardison poured them both a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Sophie looked around but saw no sign of Eliot or of the beginnings of breakfast. She greeted the two youngest members of the team and moved to Nate's room. Nate was awake and busy reading through materials again, but he was alone and that feeling she had woken with came back to her.

"Hey darling…" Nate greeted as he looked up to find Sophie standing in his doorway. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately worried by the look on the woman's face.

"What…?" Sophie asked then looked at him and smiled. "Nothing really…have you seen Eliot this morning?"

"No…" Nate said putting his papers down. "Is something wrong?"

"No…no…I just haven't seen him this morning either." Sophie said trying to ignore the churning in her gut.

Nate was about to say something else when his phone started ringing. He picked the device up and noted the number. It was Cruz. He pressed the answer button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Well…well…well…Ford, I would not have thought you would send your man on a suicide mission like that." Cruz said. "I did underestimate you on that score I must admit; I never thought you would be willing to go that far."

Nate's face darkened slightly and his hand tightened on the device.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nate said forcing his voice to remain calm. But that time both Parker and Hardison had arrived and Nate noted that Eliot was not to be seen, what had the man gone and done…damn him.

"Now let's not play games Ford. You sent Spencer in here to end our little game. Well I am afraid you sacrificed your knight for no good reason. I was prepared for that move too, no matter how remote I thought it might be."

"I just thought that you had paid my house a visit, I would return the favour." Nate grated out. Cruz's words 'sacrificed your knight' ringing in his ears. Was Eliot dead, no that could not be, please do not let that be he thought. "I am sorry about the damage done." He finished, knowing that whatever had happened, Eliot had done some damage of that he was sure.

"Not to worry Ford, a pawn here and there will make no difference to the end of the game." Cruz replied and Nate could hear the smile in his voice. "But a knight…Tch…Tch…"

Nate desperately wanted to know what had happened to the Hitter but knew better than to ask outright. This was a game and he had to play it. If he did not play well, it would cost them all. His head was spinning and his heart clenched at the thought that Eliot was perhaps dead or injured and in the grasp of Cruz? He needed to know.

"Ah but you forget Cruz…pawns are there to be taken, but knights…well they flit in and out, testing defences, exposing weaknesses and then returning to guard the King."

Cruz laughed outright then and it took everything Nate had not to curse the man and demand to know what had happened to Eliot.

"True…true…" Cruz said through the laughter. "Well now you know Ford…next time your man will not be so lucky…"

So Eliot had got out. But where was he and was he hurt?

"Next time neither will you Cruz." Nate replied then put the phone down.

"What the hell Nate…?" Hardison asked. "What is going on and where is Eliot?"

"I don't know Hardison." Nate said softly. "I don't know."

**Sorry for the time it took to post the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you all for the great reviews they are most gratefully accepted.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What the hell was he thinking…he's not that man anymore and he…he…what was he thinking…?" Sophie asked after Nate told them what Cruz had said. She was not sure what she was more angry with, the fact that Eliot had gone to kill a man in cold blood or the situation they were in that had made him think that was what he needed to do. Damn that mountain, damn Nate for always finding trouble no matter where they went, even to a deserted little cabin…damn Eliot for choosing this damn place for a holiday, why couldn't they just have gone to Paris…damn everything she thought as tears started welling in her eyes.

"Where do you think he is now?" Parker asked less concerned about what Eliot had gone to do and more concerned with the fact that he had obviously failed and might be in trouble.

"I don't know Parker, but Cruz doesn't have him of that I am sure."

"But he could be hurt…he we need to go and look for him."

"No girl…no…"

"He would come looking for us." Parker said.

"Yeah but…"

"Parker is right. He could be hurt." Nate said sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed.

"Oh no you don't…" Sophie said putting her hand to his chest and pushing him backwards.

"Sophie…"

"Don't 'Sophie' me, you are in no condition to go anywhere let alone out there where Cruz's men might be waiting…"

"I'll go." Parker said.

"Oh no you don't girl…you have two knife wounds in you and I ain't letting you out there alone." Hardison said grabbing the Thief as she turned to go.

"Look I am not debating this with you…" Nate said to Sophie as he pushed himself up again. "Eliot might be in serious trouble and I am going to go and get him."

"Nate…"

"There won't be any need for that." A voice interrupted the argument that was about to ensue.

"Eliot…" Parker said seeing the Hitter enter the room. They could all see that he had been through quite a fight, he had bruises on his face and a blood soaked shirt. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." Eliot said.

"I doubt that." Nate said surveying the Hitter. Then he cast his eyes at Sophie sending her a message.

"I concur, I think you need some patching up." Sophie said. "Nate…"

"I'll take care of him." Nate said smiling his gratitude to her, she always knew what he wanted her to do.

"Ok good. Parker…Hardison let's go get some breakfast going." Sophie said ushering the two of them out the room and closing the door behind them.

Silence filled the air between the two men after they left. Nate shifted on the bed and then climbed out walking to one of the shelves and taking down some supplies.

"Any surgery needed?" Nate asked the Hitter.

"No…just flesh wounds and a through and through." Eliot told him.

"Good. Go get cleaned up and then I'll dress the wounds." He told him. Eliot nodded and walked to the bathroom. Nate watched him go and then walked to the door opening it a touch and calling Sophie over. "He's going to need some new clothes."

"He's…"

"Fine…" Nate smiled at her giving her a quick kiss.

"Ok, I'll get the clothes." Sophie said feeling relieved. Nate nodded and then closed the door again.

"I'm sorry." Eliot said as he walked back into the room in only his jeans.

"What happened?"

"I hesitated."

"You hesitated."

"I had him…I…" Eliot swallowed hard and locked eyes with Nate. "I hesitated."

"Well that is good." Nate said simply. Eliot narrowed his eyes and kept them lock on Nate's bright blue ones trying to read what the man was thinking. He could see something there, not anger or disgust…he could swear he saw pride in them.

Eliot kept silent just looking at Nate. The Mastermind raised an eyebrow at the Hitter and then bent down to look at the wounds.

"Well these don't look to bad." Nate said removing the temporary bandage Eliot had put on after cleaning them off. "Stiches are in order though…"

Nate then set about dressing and closing the wounds. Neither man said anything as the Mastermind worked on the Hitter. When he was finished Eliot put the shirt on that Sophie had slipped into the room while Nate was busy.

"So what did you learn from your little foray into Cruz's world?" Nate asked as he moved back to his bed and sat on the edge.

"Not much." Eliot admitted. "He has quite a few men on hand, armed to the teeth."

"And…?"

"His number two was off somewhere."

"Interesting..." Nate said looking up sharply at Eliot.

"Where…?"

"I don't know but he didn't sound happy about it." Eliot said thinking back to the conversation he had overheard.

"So Mr Cruz has other pressing business elsewhere…" Nate said. "Obviously a deal big enough for him to let his number two go in the midst of this."

"Maybe he figures he doesn't need the man to finish us off." Eliot said.

"Maybe..." Nate admitted. "But I don't think so." He had studied Cruz and this John person, they were inseparable, since they were kids. "Those two are almost inseparable, especially at any time when they are taking on an enemy. No…there must be something else going on that can't wait." Nate said. "We find out what that is and we might be able to create a distraction for Cruz…"

"Giving us time to get in some help and regroup."

"Exactly..." Nate said softly.

"I'll get Hardison." Eliot said turning toward the door. The Hacker would be able to find out what was going on."

"Eliot." Nate's voice stopped him and he straightened up turning to face the Mastermind.

"Don't ever do that again…I'll tell you when it's time to go gung-ho Ok…"

"Ok." Eliot said softly then turned again and headed out the room to be met with a bone crushing hug that hurt a little but he did not have the heart to push her away.

"Hardison…Nate needs you to get some info for him." Eliot called out as he disentangled himself from Parker and headed to the kitchen and Sophie.

"Sophie…" Eliot said as he came to a halt behind the woman.

"I was scared…"

"I know."

"I'm glad you didn't do anything. That is not you anymore, no matter what you think."

"I know."

"You can't just kill a man in cold blood no matter what the reason, Nate would never forgive himself if you had killed for him…especially for him."

"I know." Eliot said noting that Nate would not forgive himself, not, not forgive you, and he knew that was the truth.

"I am really bad at making food."

"I know."

Sophie smiled then turned and kissed the man on his cheek lightly before heading off to join Nate and Hardison.

**Thanks again for the great reviews. I know the story is going a bit slow again, but trust me it is going to heat up.**

**Sorry for the time it took to post the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you all for the great reviews they are most gratefully accepted.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Cruz got out of the car and stood in front of the house. The lights shone bright and he could hear the television playing. He was angry, he had not been this full of rage in a very long time. Ford had managed to mess up a deal of his, a very important deal and now not only was John in a prison in Italy, but Luwitsky, a brutal bastard, would be after his blood. This deal was going to bring peace between himself and the man, the last deal they had done together had ended badly and it had taken a lot of diplomacy not to have Luwitsky kill him then. Now the man would be coming for him. He had tried to contact him and explain what had happened, or what he thought had happened, but Luwitsky was not having any of it. It was kill or be killed now, and before he went to war with the gun runner slash mercenary he was going to kill the man who had caused him all of this hardship. Pulling out his gun he stepped forward only to be blocked by Roger.

"Boss, let us go in first…" Cruz stared at Roger and raised his gun putting it between his man's eyes. "You can shoot me boss, but I promised John I wouldn't let you go and do something stupid and I am not about to go back on my word." Roger knew he was taking a chance. In the mood Cruz was in he could just as easily pull the trigger as not.

Fire shone in Cruz's eyes and he gripped the butt of the gun but did not pull the trigger. Then he lowered his arm and nodded to Roger.

"Nobody touches Ford…I am going to be the one to kill him understood?"

"Understood…" Roger acknowledged. He turned to his men and told them what he wanted. He warned them about Eliot Spenser and his abilities and then he motioned them forward. They were not going to go in softly, this was an out and out attack, it was going to be quick and it was going to be bloody.

The men moved forward as a unit. As they approached the house Roger was surprised that there was no defence. It seemed as though the people inside were either unaware of what was happening outside or they were…well he wasn't sure what they were doing. He sped up and his men followed suite. Reaching the door he motioned the men forward to knock the door in. Once they had they sped inside guns drawn and ready for resistance. Only none came.

"Spread out, check the rooms, they have to be somewhere in the house." Cruz said as he appeared behind Roger. He too was flummoxed by the lack of resistance. His men immediately obeyed, spreading out through the house.

"They aren't here." Roger said after getting all the reports back.

"That is not possible. Who the hell was watching the house…I'll have his heart out…"

"Sir…I don't know how but they are no longer here." Roger said trying to calm his boss down. "We will find them though."

"You are damn right we will find them and when we do…" Cruz said taking a deep breath and calming himself down. "You find them."

"We will." Roger assured him.

"You…" Cruz said putting his gun back in its holster. "Drive me to the airport now and make sure the jet is standing by."

"Where are you going boss?" Roger asked concern in his voice.

"I'm going to go and get John. You just make sure you find that bastard Ford."

As he turned to leave his phone gave a familiar sound notifying him on an incoming text message. Looking down he suddenly laughed loudly.

"Boss…" Roger asked looking at the man curiously.

Cruz handed Roger the phone and he read the message, it was short and to the point.

'_King takes knight...your move.'_

Roger handed the phone back to Cruz.

"Ford…?"

"Yes. And my answering move…" Cruz said pointing his head at the empty building in front of them. "Was obviously superfluous, and done in rage…well my next move will be more considered, and Mr Ford is going to find out that chess is not the only game I play." Cruz said climbing into the car. "I'll be back in a few days Roger. Find him for me." He said then closed the door and the car sped off towards the airport with Roger watching him leave.

"Well I think we bought ourselves some time." Eliot said turning away from the screens that were broadcasting everything that was happening at their ex-hideout. "But when he comes, he is going to come hard."

"What was in that text?" Sophie asked curiously, she wondered what had triggered such a reaction from Cruz.

"Oh nothing..." Nate said.

"Nate…" Sophie insisted. He raised his eyebrows and handed her the phone. Sophie read the message then handed the phone back to the Mastermind. "You are really pushing him, and pushing him straight towards you." Sophie said softly and with accusation in her voice.

"He was coming for me anyway. For all of us…" Nate told her. "He's off balance now, he doesn't know where we are. His second is in jail and his once business partner is going to be coming for him, that gives us time, time to regroup, time for help to come and time to plan."

"Ok so what is the plan?" Eliot asked looking at the Mastermind.

Nate looked at the Hitter and smiled.

"First we all need some sleep, it's been a long day." Nate said, he was tired and he could see so were Sophie and the rest. Eliot never looked tired but he was hurt and so was Parker and he needed them fresh and at their best if they were going to win the day. "They don't know where we are so let's take advantage of that for now."

The others nodded and trickled out of the room leaving Sophie and Nate alone.

"Sterling really came through." Sophie said taking Nate's hand and leading him towards the large bed in the room they were going to share for the time being.

"Yes he did. You can always count on him to do the right thing when it involves him getting credit for a big bust." Nate said pulling her toward him.

"Sleep Nate…" Sophie smiled kissing him lightly.

"Oh I am going to have the best sleep in a long time…"

"Nate…"

"I mean it Sophie. I only sleep well when you are in my arms, in my bed…" Nate smiled at her. "I love you so damn much it scares me."

"Oh Nate…" Sophie said melting into his arms. "I love you too my darling…so very, very much." She said pulling him into another deep kiss. Then she pushed him away and walked into the bathroom to freshen up and get changed for bed.

Nate quickly striped down and to his shorts and climbed into the bed. A few minutes later Sophie appeared and climbed in next to him scooting up and allowing him to wrap his arms around her. Pulling her close and running his hand up and down her arm.

"I love you Mrs Ford…" He whispered into her hair.

"I love you Mr Ford…" She said softly her eyes drooping.

The two of them lay like that until they both drifted off into a deep restful sleep for the first time since the drama had started.

**Thank you all for reading and thank you all so much for the great reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"They still asleep?" Hardison asked as he and Parker emerged at around eight the next morning to find Eliot sitting in the tiny living area, the files containing all the information Hardison had garnered about Cruz and his organisation spread out in front of him.

"Good morning to you too Hardison…" Eliot said looking up at the Hacker. "And yes they are still asleep."

"Good morning Eliot…" Hardison said mockingly. "When's breakfast I'm starving." At that Parker immediately offered him some of her dry cereal that she had gone to fetch and was munching on.

"I don't know Hardison what are you making…"

"Cumon man…you know you make the best breakfasts." Hardison moaned. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm checking out what you have on John, and let me tell you there ain't much here." Eliot said sitting back in his chair and motioning to the numerous files spread out before him.

"Well there wasn't much to get." Hardison said defensively as he sat down opposite Eliot. "Just what you have there... He grew up with Cruz, they were best buddies. Terrible childhoods, physical abuse, drugs, poverty…they took to stealing, house robbery, assault etc… When they were eighteen they got into a fix for which John took the rap allowing Cruz a free pass. Instead of prison he elected to join the Marines, he was honourably discharged five years later and hooked up with Cruz again. Been with him ever since. He's the man's enforcer and protector. Basically he does anything Cruz want's and kills anybody or has anybody killed that gets in Cruz's way, it's all there. He brought in the guy Roger as well, they served together…"

"Do you know what he did in the Marines?" Eliot asked.

"Nope…I scanned his record, it was completely blemish free, a model marine as it were. He was a corporal when he was discharged but they did not say what he did, seemed he was in the motor pool or something…"

"That's just it Hardison, no mentions of anything, not good or bad…find out what he did will you, you might have to get creative to get to the truth though." Eliot said.

"Ok…I can hack the pentagon I suppose…" Hardison said nonchalantly knowing Eliot would not ask unless he thought it was important. "But I can't do it on an empty stomach…" He finished slyly.

"Whatever Hardison…" Eliot growled then looked up as his keen ears picked up movement in Nate's room. "Just get it done." He said before standing and making his way into the kitchen to put on another pot of coffee and start the breakfast.

Half an hour later just as Eliot was finishing up with their breakfast Nate and Sophie emerged from their room. Nate looked better, more rested and healthier than he had in the last few days.

"Mmmm Eliot that smells divine…" Sophie complimented him.

"Thanks, take a seat breakfast is served." Eliot smiled brining hers and Nate's plates to the table. Hardison fetched Parkers and his and then they were all seated and ready to eat. The group ate in near silence having had almost nothing to eat the previous day with all the excitement they were all hungry.

"So what's the plan Nate?" Eliot asked after the dishes had been cleared and they all sat with a steaming cup of coffee which Sophie and Parker had provided.

"Maybe this Letwisky or whoever he is will take care of our problem for us?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"Luwitsky…" Hardison corrected her. "Yeah he might just…he's a nasty man who does not like being shafted."

"Well we can't count on it. Cruz is madder than hell right now and I am sure his man John is going to be the same after spending some time in an Italian prison. They will come after us no matter what." Eliot interjected, he did not want them getting complacent thinking somebody else was going to do the hard work for them.

"Maybe we can ensure that Luwitsky does do the job…" Parker said softly. "I mean if we point him in the right direction and then let him loose…?"

"That is a great idea girl." Hardison beamed at her.

"It could work." Eliot had to admit, it was not a bad idea, they could use Luwitsky, but they would have to work very carefully because he was not going to like the fact that they were the ones that had ultimately destroyed his deal with Cruz.

"Luwitsky does not know us, we could work him into a position to do what we want, we've done it before on other jobs, use one bad guy to take down another and at the same time get him taken out as well." Sophie agreed. "I doubt Cruz will have had any contact with him considering the circumstances, so I doubt he has any knowledge our part in the whole mess in Italy. What do we know about him Hardison?"

"Not much…" Hardison admitted, he had been concentrating on Cruz and his organisation to the exclusion of all else. "I'll get onto it."

"What do you think Nate?" Eliot asked looking at the Mastermind who had not participated in the conversation at all. The rest fell silent all eyes turning to the Nate and waiting for his input.

"It's a good plan." Nate said softly. "Definitely an option…"

"But…" Sophie asked hearing the 'but' in her mind as he spoke.

"No 'buts'" Nate smiled at her standing up and walking to the kitchen to pour himself another coffee and adding a dash of whiskey this time.

Sophie watched him go and then turned to the others.

"Ok so Hardison we need everything you can get us on Luwitsky, Tara, Eliot's friend and Sterling will be here sometime today or tomorrow, I want to have a plan when they arrive."

Nate watched them as Sophie took charge handing out orders to the others. She made a good Mastermind, actually he thought to himself, they were all mastermind's in their own right, they had all run their own jobs independently and they had all been successful, and in their world you were not successful unless you could plan properly. Their plan was a good one, if dangerous. Using Luwitsky was not going to be easy though, they would have to con their way into his midst and then get the man to believe they could help him to get at his erstwhile business partner and now enemy. He knew Cruz, he did not know them, and as much as he believed the man would probably kill Cruz quite happily, he will be wary of somebody coming to him and telling him to do it. They also had to depend on Cruz not having explained the whole situation to the man and turning Luwitsky towards them as the ones who messed up the deal. They knew nothing about the man, or his organisation, or his ties with Cruz really, besides this deal. He had already considered the idea and discarded it. There were too many variables, too much danger to the person who would be tasked with getting to Luwitsky. He said nothing however just standing and watching them sipping his coffee slowly. He had his own plan, one that did not involve any of them taking any unnecessary risks.

"Ok well Hardison get us the information and then we can take another look at the option." Sophie said. They needed to know more about Luwitsky and his organisation first before going further with the planning. Hardison nodded and immediately left the table to ensconce himself at the computer station he had set up for himself.

Nate smiled at the woman as she turned to look at him and walked back to the table sitting down.

"What are you thinking…?" Sophie asked him putting her hand on his arm.

"That I am superfluous…" He smiled at her taking another sip of his coffee.

"Nate…?"

"It's a good idea Soph…like you said, we need more information first."

Sophie kept her eyes on him. He was hiding something but what she did not know. She raised her hand to his forehead trying to determine if he had developed a fever, he was still weak and still vulnerable, the doctor had said that they should watch for signs of infection or any further internal bleeding. He should still by rights be in a hospital.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" He replied. "Really Sophie I'm fine." He assured her when he saw the doubt and concern in her eyes.

"Maybe Eliot should just check you over. Did you take your medicine this morning?"

"Sophie…"

"Just for me…? Please let Eliot just check you over." She said insistently. "The doctor did say that you are vulnerable to infection…or…"

"Ok…" Nate smiled at her not wanting her to worry and not wanting to argue with her. "Tell him I will be in the room ok…?"

"Ok…" She said standing up and leaning forward to place a firm kiss on his lips. "Love you…"

"You too…" He smiled as she walked away to Eliot who was finishing up the dishes in the kitchen.

He watched her and Eliot for a moment as they spoke and then left the table and headed to his room.

"You think something is wrong?" Eliot asked immediately concerned.

"I don't know…maybe it's just because he feels excluded…but he is hiding something." Sophie replied.

"Ok, I'll just finish up here and then go see him." Eliot said. He had noticed that Nate had not participated in their planning, or even in the discussions earlier and that was not like the man. He was not however concerned that something was physically wrong with the Mastermind, he had kept a close eye on Nate and he was not feverish, he was steady on his feet and he looked like he was doing a whole lot better. His concern was that the man was scheming something else, making his own plans on how to deal with Cruz.

Eliot finished up in the kitchen and then made his way to Nate's room. He found Nate lying on his bed his eyes closed.

"You alright…?" He said as he entered the room.

"Fine…" Nate said opening his eyes and sitting up on the bed.

"No pain, no fever…?"

"No."

"Ok…" The Hitter said reaching for Nate's wrist and placing his fingers on the man's pulse. They were both silent as Eliot took his pulse and then let go of his arm. "Pulse is good, steady and strong. Let's check the blood pressure…"

"You know you missed your calling…" Nate smiled at the man as he finished taking his blood pressure and declared that there were no problems.

Eliot ignored him and indicated Nate should lie down again as he checked his stomach for any signs of internal bleeding, but there was no discolouration and his stomach was not bloated in any way, a tell-tale sign. He placed his hand on Nate's stomach and applied some pressure watching Nate's reaction. The Mastermind did not even wince at the pressure.

"Ok well looks like everything is good." Eliot declared as Nate straightened out his shirt. "That does not give you licence though."

"I know, take it slow and easy and take all my medicine like a good boy." Nate said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"That is right Nate. Just because you have no external wounds does not mean you have healed. Internal damage is tricky and any further hits could cause serious problems, you heard the doctor." Eliot said. "Remember it was nine months since…" Eliot stopped and looked at the Mastermind. "Well you still had not healed completely, and that's why you are in this position."

"Don't worry Eliot, I'll be a good boy." Nate said softly knowing that the man was still feeling guilty about the incident nine months earlier. Eliot was right though, internal injuries, especially of the severity he had suffered then, took a lot longer than anybody thought to heal and sometimes they never really did.

"Good. Well I'm done here."

"Ok…I'm going to take a nap…" Nate said feeling a little tired after breakfast, a sure sign that he was nowhere near healed. He also wanted some time alone to be able to think and plan without having Sophie or any of them hovering over him.

Ten minutes after Eliot had left Sophie stepped into the room. She found Nate fast asleep on the bed. She retrieved a blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered the sleeping man. Pulling the blanket up to his chin she leaned in and kissed his forehead gently. Then she retreated out of the room closing the door behind her so that he would not be disturbed.

Nate opened his eyes as he heard the door close softly. He did not like tricking Sophie but he needed to be alone. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his phone. It was time to put his plan into action.

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the great reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Two days later and they were all sitting around the little workstation that Hardison had set up. Tara and Peter, Eliot's friend and colleague from his previous life were also there. Sterling had not been able to make his way over from Italy just yet having to wrap up the bust he had made with their help. He had notified them though that John was no longer in custody and in fact no longer in the country at all. None of them had been surprised by that, knowing that Cruz had gone himself to get his friend out of the trouble he was in.

"So what do you think Nate?" Sophie asked as she finished laying out the details of the plan they had come up with.

"It's a good plan." Nate replied. "A lot of variables…"

"Will it work?"

"You don't need me to give you my blessing Sophie. It's a good plan and if you do it right…yeah it will work."

Sophie looked at him holding his gaze for a moment. The last two days he had been silent through their planning, only adding something when he was asked. She knew he was feeling a little left out but she was not going to let him get involved. She had tried to get him to take part in the planning but he had not seemed to want to. She could not shake the feeling though that he was up to something, he was too quiet, too withdrawn and too willing to let them go ahead and make their plans.

"So when do we go?" Tara asked.

"We need Cruz back in the country first. Hardison…?"

"He's due to land tomorrow according to the flight plan. He took a bit of a detour to New York but he is due to leave tomorrow morning to fly here."

"Well that works. Luwitsky has the game tomorrow night, he never misses it and I can get myself in." Tara said. "He is mad about what went down in Italy and is ready for an opportunity to get even. I will have to leave in the morning though."

"You are booked on the early flight." Hardison told her taking his cue from her enquiring look.

"Lucky you worked with him before…that gives us the edge…somebody he trusts to steer him in the right direction." Sophie smiled. They had caught a break when Tara had revealed that she had worked with Luwitsky before and knew the man.

"True, but Sophie, like I said, if we don't do this right and if he catches on we are conning him…"

"But that won't happen. Before he knows what is happening he will have taken care of our problem for us." Sophie said. Yes it was tricky but Luwitsky was already primed to go after Cruz after the Italy debacle and would not take much persuading to do it.

"Do we know what Cruz was doing in New York?" Peter asked.

"No…" Hardison said. He had merely followed the man via the flight plans his pilot had filed.

"Does it matter?" Parker asked wondering why Peter had asked.

"It depends on what he was doing." Peter said. "Do we know where Luwitsky is at the moment?"

Sophie looked at the young man and realised what he was getting at. Why had Cruz made a stop on his way back to get his revenge on them? Did he have business dealings he had to attend to and if so with whom?

"Hardison…?"

"No idea." Hardison admitted. "He was not in Italy for the deal and as far as I can ascertain he is still in LA. I'll check it out." He said making a note for himself.

"Ok, well I guess I'll get going. I will let you know as soon as Cruz makes his appearance, and if he seems to be heading in your direction." Peter said standing up. His job was simply to keep an eye on Cruz and his men and report all movement to Sophie and the team.

Eliot stood up and walked him to the door.

"Thanks again Peter, I owe you."

"Don't thank me till this is done, I've got a feeling it ain't going to be as easy as your lady there thinks it is." Peter said. "I'll be in touch."

Nate watched the proceedings in silence. Once Peter and Eliot had left he too pushed himself up and made his way into the kitchen. He retrieved his bottle of whiskey and proceeded to pour himself a generous glass.

"You think that is a good idea considering your condition?" A voice said behind him.

Nate put the cap back on the bottle and replaced it before turning to face Eliot. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip keeping his eyes on the Hitter. Then he pushed passed him without answering. All eyes were on him, they had all noticed he was getting himself a drink and none of them liked it. Nate ignored them all as he walked past the little group and made his way into his room. Sophie looked towards Eliot who shrugged. He had no idea what was going on in the head of the man, he very seldom did. Sophie sighed and stood from her chair following Nate into the room and closing the door behind her.

"What is going on Nate?" Sophie asked as she closed the door and leaned on it keeping her eyes on the Mastermind who had seated himself on the bed.

"Nothing…" Nate informed her taking a sip of the drink and then placing the glass on the bedside table and pushing himself back onto the bed, his back resting against the headboard.

"Nate…talk to me." Sophie said moving to the bed and sitting on the edge next to him.

"Sophie, there is nothing wrong. I felt like a little drink and I am a little tired, that's all." Nate told her placing his hand on her arm. "It's a good plan." He said trying to turn the conversation.

Sophie said nothing. Nate was definitely up to something but for the life of her she could not figure out what and pushing him on the subject was not going to get her anywhere, she knew that from long experience. She leaned in and placed her lips on his smiling as he deepened the kiss pulling her into him.

"So you think it is a good plan…?" She asked as she drew away from him to rest her forehead against his.

"It's a good plan…" He said softly.

"And you have nothing to add…change…comment on…?" She asked as she sat up and took his glass of whiskey lifting it to her lips and taking a sip.

"No…you are doing a sterling job." He said taking the glass from her hand and taking a sip himself feeling the burn of the amber liquid as it slid down his throat. "I am a little tired though. I think I'll just have a rest and join you later ok?"

Sophie looked at him. He did not look tired, in fact he was looking better than he had for many days. Still he was still weak and she knew he still had some pain. Perhaps she was just being paranoid she thought. What could he be doing anyway…he had made no attempt to solicit the help of even Hardison for anything. He could not possibly be planning anything on his own, he must know they were not going to let him go anywhere or do anything that would put him in jeopardy. Even though it was not obvious, Eliot was keeping his eyes on Nate, she knew it. He slept in the little lounge area just outside their door. She was not sure if it was to make sure Nate did not sneak off during the night, but it was a fair bet that was the reason. No, Nate was not going anywhere without them knowing. She smiled at the Mastermind and leaned in kissing him on the forehead.

"Ok darling." She said. "We'll be just outside if you need anything." She said standing and making her way to the door. "I love you."

"You too…" Nate said replacing the drink back on the bedside table and sinking down on the bed closing his eyes. He was aware of Sophie standing and watching him for a few minutes before leaving and closing the door softly. Only when he was sure he was alone did he push himself up in the bed and after downing the rest of his whiskey he lifted his phone and dialled.

"Nathan…what an unpleasant surprise...to what do I owe the honour?" The voice of Raymond Cruz answered.

**Another little cliff hanger…and a bit of a shorter chapter…sorry. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Nathan…what an unpleasant surprise...to what do I owe the honour?" The voice of Raymond Cruz answered.

"Raymond, I thought I would call and say how sorry I was to hear of your problems in New York." Nate replied his voice smooth and easy.

"You did this…"

"Yes…yes I did and I will do more. I will take everything you own, every deal you do will end badly, I will break you, you will be left with nothing when I am finished with you."

"I will kill you." Raymond said his voice dark and deadly.

"I have no doubt you will try, but Raymond, I know where you are…do you know where I am?"

"I'll find you, I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you, you son-of-a-bitch…"

"Now…now let's not get heated here. You wanted to play chess well let's play. I would say you are in check…maybe you should get in touch with your friends in Chicago…I hear they are having problems." Nate said meaningfully and then put the phone down and lay back in the bed.

"Nathan…Ford…" Raymond almost shouted into the phone when he got no response and he realised that Nate had hung up on him the turned and let out a growl of anger and frustration throwing his glass against the wall and shattering it into tiny pieces.

"Boss…" John asked alarmed at Raymond's reactions.

"Get on the line to Chicago, I want to know what is happening there…" Raymond told John in a cold hard voice. "Do it now."

John nodded and pulled out his phone. He waited for the call to be answered as he watched his boss pour himself a large whiskey and down it in almost one gulp before pouring himself another one before stalking off into his room. John watched him go and slam the door to the bedroom leaving him alone in the main area of the suite they had taken at the hotel.

"John…I was about to phone you. I can't get hold of the Boss." A voice finally answered his call.

"What the hell is going on there Jeff?" John asked hearing the fear in the man's voice.

"I don't know but the deal has gone to hell…the Sheik is not pleased. The shipment is gone, the entire shipment, when we got to the house it was empty and…well let's just say we have trouble, they want their money back or they want replacements today…and they aren't playing around John…the Boss has got trouble man."

"Ok…just calm the hell down. Where is the Sheik now?"

"I don't know, he left and said for me to tell the Boss that should he not received a full refund immediately or some new girls, he was going to have to take his own action." Jeff said.

"How the hell did they find the safe house? Why weren't you warned before anything happened, I thought we had protection."

"We did…we do, my man in the Force said they knew nothing of the raid, it was carried out by Interpol and God only knows where they got their information."

"Ok, ok…I'll deal with it. You just get to the bottom of this I want to know how they knew where to look and if there is a leak, I want it stopped…understand."

"Yeah I understand." Jeff said, he would gladly put a bullet into any snitch he found, and if there was one in his house, well they would suffer before said bullet put an end to their worthless life.

John hung up the phone and then walked to the door of his friend and bosses room. He took a deep breath and then knocked softly before walking in.

"And…?" Raymond asked. He was half sitting half lying on his bed with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"The deal went sour. The merchandise was…liberated by Interpol agents. The Sheik wants replacement or his money back." John said summing everything up.

"Shit…that's what a couple of million?" Raymond said running his hand over his face. "Not to mention that he won't do business with us again, and this is going to get out…along with the Italy deal…"

"What do you want to do Boss."

"I want to kill Nathan Ford. I want to kill him slowly and I want to kill him painfully." Raymond spat out his voice full of venom. Then he took a deep breath and shook his head trying to calm himself down. "Make sure the transfer is done and tell the Sheik I am sorry and I will make it up to him."

"Then what…?"

"Put all other deals on hold except for those that we can't stop, but tell them all to be on the lookout for trouble, to be extra careful we don't need any further shit." Raymond said turning to his friend. "Get out…I need to think."

John nodded and as he dialled he exited the room closing the door behind him. He had never seen his friend so rattled or so angry. Normally Raymond would handle anything that came, and he would always win, always beat any opponent who came up against him. But this Nathan Ford seemed to be another prospect all together. He wished he had just put a bullet in him up there on that damn mountain.

Raymond watch John leave then poured himself another drink before sitting down heavily on his bed and running his hand across his face.

"_How the hell did you know about Chicago…Italy…here?"_ He asked himself as he took a large sip of the amber liquid. He was mad as hell. He did not know how Nate knew how to get to him, where was he getting his information? What else did he know? _"Well you want to play I'll play…you mess with my business, I'll mess with yours starting with that team of yours. I'll find you and then you'll regret this…mark my words Nathan god-damn Ford…you will regret this." _Raymond vowed.

**Thank you all so much for reading, sorry for another short chapter but I hope you enjoyed.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"He still hasn't come out?" Eliot asked as they sat together in the lounge of their safe house after having their dinner.

"No. I checked just now and he is sleeping." Sophie said the sighed heavily. "Eliot he is planning something." Sophie said taking a sip of her wine and casting her eyes towards the closed door of Nate's room.

"Yeah…he is being too quiet. He has not put anything into our planning either..." Eliot said. He had come to the same conclusion that Sophie had, Nate was up to something but he could not imagine what it could be. He was leaving them to pursue their own plan, not interfering and not even trying to get involved. It was as if he was not interested, which Eliot knew was not true.

"I think he is using our plan as a distraction for him to do his thing." Sophie said softly.

"But what is 'his thing'?" Eliot asked. "I mean he has not asked Hardison for any information, not any of us for anything. He has spent most of his time sleeping or just watching us, listening but not contributing."

"Oh God…you don't think that he is…that something else is wrong medically that he is not telling us about." Sophie asked suddenly afraid for Nate, he had been sleeping a lot and she could tell he was still in pain although he hid it very well.

"No Sophie…I checked him out and he is doing well. He is still weak and in some pain but otherwise, pulse is strong…also no sign of any problems internally. No whatever it is it isn't that."

"You know it hit him hard, Parker getting injured and you…"

"Yeah I know." Eliot said. He knew Nate hated when any member of his team got hurt, especially when he considered it his fault.

"He would do anything to stop us from getting hurt, including something stupid. The last time…" Sophie's voice trailed off thinking of the job nine months prior that had almost cost Nate his life.

"That is not going to happen again." Eliot said firmly.

"You know Eliot, I love the way you, and me…" Sophie smiled at him sadly. "I love the way we think we can stop Nathan Ford from doing whatever he wants to do. If he thinks that putting a bullet through his head will save any one of us he would do it and nothing we could say or do would stop him." She said. Both of them were silent for a while after her statement then Sophie sighed and looked at Eliot. "Maybe we should have just let him do what he does and made sure he was involved, because now I am more afraid…I would rather know what stupid thing he was up to than not."

"I had the same thought." Eliot smiled at her. "But it's too late now. All we can do is to try to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…even if I have to hogtie him and lock him in his room."

"Oh I would pay good money to see that." Tara said joining the two of them.

"Tara…"

"I had the same thoughts Sophie. You know I only worked with him for six months apart from the odd jobs since then, but in my experience when the man goes silent, then people should start seeking out the storm shelters. When he stops sharing his plans…that is when he is dangerous…to himself." She said. She had lived that on the Maltese Falcon. He had played them then, knowingly sacrificing himself for them, for their freedom, and he was definitely up to something now.

"Hey guys…" Hardison said as he and Parker joined the group. "I found out why Cruz is in New York." He said triumphantly.

"And…?" Sophie asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Well he had a deal going down there with one of the major mob families. Something went wrong and Cruz lost a lot of money and some men. The mob too and he went to try to smooth everything out."

"Another deal gone wrong…" Sophie said thoughtfully her mind drifting to Nate and their earlier conversation.

"I don't see how he could be responsible." Tara said almost reading Sophie's mind. "He's not done anything, no research…" He said looking at Hardison and getting a nod in response to the unasked question. "I just don't see how…no it's just a happy coincidence."

"Nate doesn't believe in coincidences." Parker said softly.

"How did the deal go sour?" Eliot asked.

"No details but the NYPD announced a large drug bust with multiple arrests and that it was linked to a larger ring. I checked it out and found that the bust took place at one of the warehouses that are owned by Raymond Cruz, of course through so many dummy corporations that the police would never get the connection." Hardison informed them, he had followed his gut and come up with the goods and he was very pleased with himself for that.

"I don't see how he could have known about it let alone orchestrated the bust." Eliot said when Hardison finished. Nate was good, but surely not that good, there was no way he could have knowledge of the deal and the means of messing it up. "Not without Hardison's help anyway."

"Hey guys…" Nate said startling all of them, they had not seem him leave his room and approach them so absorbed in their conversation had they been. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…we are just discussing Cruz's latest problems." Sophie said watching Nate closely but seeing no sign that the man knew anything about it.

"Latest problems…?" Nate asked as he turned and walked to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes…it seems another of his deals went bad, that is what he was doing in New York." Eliot told him.

Nate pulled a face and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What happened this time?"

"A drug deal with the mob was interrupted by the NYPD…not a happy situation for Mr Cruz." Eliot said also watching Nate carefully but like Sophie not seeing any sign that Nate had knowledge of the incident.

"He is not having a very good time of it is he?" Nate said as he sat down and sipped his coffee.

"Nate…"

"Sophie…"

"What do you know about it? Did you organise this?" She asked looking intently at him.

"I don't know anything except what you just told me…" Nate said smiling at her disarmingly. "I am good I know but…just how do you think I had anything to do with this?"

"I don't know but…like you I don't believe in coincidences." Sophie said. She was convinced Nate had something to do with what was happening to Cruz, how she did not know but she could feel it in her bones that Nate was responsible for Cruz's New York problems.

"Maybe it was Luwitsky…" Nate suggested.

"Nah man, he's going to go after Cruz's blood not his business." Eliot dismissed the idea.

"Besides he is definitely still in LA." Hardison added.

"Well at least Cruz will be more distracted by this and that gives your plan a better chance of working." Nate said looking at all of them over the rim of his coffee cup. He could not help but smile to himself with the thought that they suspected him of having something to do with Cruz's woes in New York, even though all evidence pointed to the fact that there was no way he could have been.

"Speaking of which what time is my flight tomorrow morning?" Tara asked looking at Hardison.

"Six am."

"In that case I think I am going to head off to bed." Tara said. It was later than what she thought, already eight and tomorrow was going to be a long day for her. They had already eaten, except for Nate and Sophie. Eliot had kept their food warm for when Nate finally emerged.

"Are you set for tomorrow?" Sophie asked.

"All ready. I won't be able to have the coms…he always searches everybody, no matter friend or not and if I get caught with any device it will be a serious problem. But like I said I will be in touch as soon as he is on the hook."

"Right…just be careful ok."

"You know me Sophie…" Tara smiled at her friend. "I always look out for myself." She said. "Ok, goodnight all…" She added before departing for her room.

"Nate I have your dinner ready." Eliot said looking at the Mastermind after Tara had left.

"Thanks but I am not very hungry. I think I'll also just head back to bed." Nate replied.

"You need to eat, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Sophie protested. "I haven't had dinner yet either, so let's say we have our meal and then go to bed ok?" she had not eaten with the others preferring to wait for Nate to rouse and have dinner with her.

"Fine…" Nate said getting up and following Sophie into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and Sophie and glass of wine and then joined her at the table where she had set out their plates. "What about you lot?" Nate asked as the others did not join them.

"We ate already." Hardison said. "Parker and I are going to watch a movie."

"And I am going to take a look around the place. Enjoy the food."

"Thanks Eliot." Sophie said. "It smells divine."

"It's my pleasure." Eliot said then started his security check leaving the two older members of Leverage Inc. to have their dinner alone.

The two of them ate in silence for a while and then Sophie put her knife and fork down and looked at Nate. Nate stopped eating too and looked up at her.

"What are you up to Nate…and don't tell me nothing…because I know you are up to something."

"I am not up to anything." Nate said indignantly holding her gaze without flinching. Whatever any of them may think, he was an excellent liar, even to them, not that he liked doing it but he could. "How could I possibly be?"

"I don't know…" Sophie said not reading anything in Nate's expression. "I just know you and you sitting back and…"

"Sophie you asked that I leave this to you and the others and that is what I am doing." Nate said. "I don't much like it but I am doing it. I will not get involved in this plan of yours just like you asked." Technically Nate thought, it was not a lie, after all he was not going to get involved in their plan or their con.

Sophie was silent for a moment and then reached out putting her hand on his and squeezing it gently.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired…" Nate admitted to her. He was tired, it seemed no matter how long he slept, he was still tired. And he was sore, but that he kept to himself.

"Well you are still recovering and the doctor did say it would take a while and it has only been a few days."

"True." Nate said sitting back and taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Of course that doesn't really help." She said softly.

Nate did not reply. He knew she was worried about him and his drinking considering he was still on medication. The sat in silence again for a while, Sophie was not happy that Nate was drinking and taking pain medication, not to mention that she doubted it was doing anything for the efficacy of the antibiotics, but she could not stop him without provoking a fight which was the last thing she wanted.

"How are Parker and Eliot doing? Eliot has taken a few hits and Parker…"

"They are fine darling…" She said seeing the concern in his eyes.

"I don't know Sophie, your plan is dangerous and Eliot can't take another hit, no matter what he thinks."

"They will be fine." Sophie said putting her hand on his arm reassuringly. "I promise Nate."

Nate looked over at the Hitter. He had taken three bullets in a matter of days. Eliot was good at hiding pain and discomfort but Nate's keen eyes picked up the slight winces from the Hitter and noticed how he favoured his one side. No the Hitter was in no condition to take on anybody, let alone a mad man intent on killing all of them. As for Parker, she was a strong woman but she had been stabbed twice and although the injuries were not life threatening and she would fully recover, she was also not ready to take on Cruz and his men. She would and so would Eliot, they would both do whatever it took, but it could be costly to both of them. He had used almost every favour he had, using sources from his days in IYS and during their previous five years of working as Leverage. It had taken a lot to get to this point and he was determined to go through with his plan, it was the only way to keep them safe.

"Nate are you alright…?"

"What…yes…yes just thinking." Nate said softly turning his eyes back to her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just that this is all my fault. I could have just informed the sheriff and let him take care of Cruz. Instead I had to take things into my own hands. You were right Sophie…I should have just walked away then. But I got involved without even knowing the kind of man we were dealing with. It was reckless."

"This is not your fault Nate, you didn't shoot those two kids or the ranger. Yes we could have walked away and told the sheriff but then Cruz would have gotten away scot free."

"Better than having Eliot shot up and nearly drown, Parker stabbed and…and now all of you in danger from a man who would kill you as soon as look at you…I should have just walked away, we were in no position to do anything and it was reckless and irresponsible of me." Nate replied softly.

Silence then settled over them as Nate finished his whiskey and Sophie sipped her wine keeping her eyes fixed on Nate. This mood he was in was not good. His words ringing in her head her stomach was going into knots. Nate never spoke this way…he was feeling responsible for their current situation, guilty for Parker and Eliot being injured. That meant he would not sit still and let them take on Cruz alone, not when he thought they could get into trouble and more so because he believed their situation was entirely his fault. She was not sure what he was planning but after his confession she was sure he was planning something. After a few minutes Nate leaned in to Sophie and kissed her gently.

"Well I really am a little tired again so I am going to head off to bed." Nate said pushing his half-finished dinner away and standing up from the table. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be with you in a minute, I want to clear here and I also think Eliot should give you a check again."

"Sophie really…?"

"Please Nate."

"Fine…I'll be in the room when the doctor is ready." Nate smiled at her.

Sophie watched him go and then quickly cleared the table and washed up. By the time she was finished Eliot reappeared and she asked him to go and check on Nate. An hour later she was lying with her head on Nate's chest listening to his heartbeat as he slept. Eliot had told her that he was still doing well, no sign of further problems and strong heart beat and good blood pressure readings. He had also assured her that he would not let Nate do anything stupid after she had confided in him Nate's words at dinner.

"I hope you are not planning anything stupid Nate…I don't know how you could be but…well I know you too well not to worry. Just trust us to fix this…just trust us, trust me to take care of you and our family." She said softly to the sleeping man kissing his shoulder. Then she closed her eyes and within a few minutes she was sound asleep too.

**So what do you think Nate is up too? Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you all for the great reviews, they are greatly appreciated.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

By four am the next morning Tara sat in the kitchen with Eliot having some coffee before she set off to do her part in the con they had planned to get Cruz. Sophie emerged a few minutes later creeping out of their room not wanting to wake the still sleeping Nate. Eliot saw her exit the room and went to make her some tea as she sat down with Tara.

"You'll be careful?"

"Don't worry Sophie I know Luwitsky…I can handle him." Tara assured her. "I'll do my part."

"Thanks Eliot…" Sophie said taking the cup of steaming tea gratefully. Eliot smiled and nodded retaking his seat opposite Tara.

They sat in silence for a while and then Tara looked at her watch and stood up.

"Well I better be going if I am going to make the flight." She said as the other two stood up with her. "Don't worry Sophie…this is going to work." She said giving her friend a quick hug.

"Just be careful…" Sophie reiterated smiling at her friend.

"I will." Tara said as they walked her too the door. Eliot opened for her and peered outside, although Cruz had no idea where they were, or at least they were fairly sure he didn't, it did not hurt to take precautions. When he was sure there was nobody lurking around he let Tara out and with her and Sophie to a waiting cab.

"I'll let you know as soon as I have done my part." Tara said as she climbed in.

Sophie and Eliot stood and watched as the cab pulled away and then turned to head back into the house.

"Well here we go…" Eliot said softly as they re-entered the house and Eliot closed and locked the doors.

"This has to work, if it doesn't…"

"It will work Sophie, it's a good plan."

Sophie nodded and sat down at the table again. There was a lot to do to get everything ready for when Tara got Luwitsky into the game. They had to make sure everybody was in the right place at the right time for the plan to work.

"Well I am going to go have a shower and get ready for the day." Sophie said finishing off her tea and standing up. "Have you heard from Peter?"

"Not yet. He'll let us know when Cruz arrives back but I don't think we will hear from him until then, unless something happens."

"Ok…"

"It's going to work Sophie…" Eliot said softly.

"It better." Sophie said seriously, because if it didn't, if it did not go off perfectly, then they were not going to be able to stop Nate from running off and doing something really idiotic.

Eliot smiled at her and checked his watch.

"Well the others won't be up for a while so I think I'll also go have a shower and then I'll start breakfast."

Both of them went back to their room, Sophie entering their room quietly and moving to their bed finding Nate still sleeping. She bent down and pulled the duvet up around his shoulders and then kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Did Tara get off alright?" Nate asked softly.

"Oh you're awake." Sophie said sitting down on the bed beside him. "Morning darling..."

Nate turned over and pushed himself up in the bed reaching out for her and pulling her into a kiss.

"Morning…" He said as he scooted over to the middle of the bed allowing Sophie to fall into the bed beside him.

Sophie snuggled into him as he wrapped his arm around her running his hand slowly up and down her arm and kissing her head. They lay like that for a while quietly just enjoying the closeness.

"So…?" Nate asked going back to his first question.

"Yes she is gone."

"What time does she see Luwitsky?"

"Only in the afternoon, but she had some other things to do first." Sophie said. Tara had left early because she had other business in LA as well.

"She has to get Luwitsky into the game…"

"I know." Sophie said. If Tara failed then their plan was finished. It all hinged on her getting him interested in taking down Cruz and getting him to agree to come here to do it. She had assured Sophie she knew the right buttons to press to get the man here, and Sophie trusted Tara to come through. Again silence settled over them.

"Well I should get going." Sophie said trying to sit up but finding Nate holding on to her pulling her back to him.

"It's early…you have time." He said pulling her into a kiss. He did not want to let her go just yet. This may be the last time they would have this time together and he did not want to let it go.

"Nate…I have to shower and Eliot will be getting busy with breakfast. I want to go over the plan again and make sure everything is in place." Sophie said.

"I know but…" Nate said kissing her again. "Just a little while longer…?"

Sophie sighed and lay back down her head on his chest.

"I love you Sophie." He said softly his voice so full of emotion, so out of character that Sophie had to push herself up and look at him. He turned his face towards her and met her eyes. "I really do, more than…well more than you will ever know."

"Nate what is going on?" Sophie asked. It was not that he had not confessed his love for her before it was just that she had a knot in her stomach, the look on his face and the emotion in his voice telling her that his confession was more than just a husband telling his wife he loved her.

"Nothing…I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I love you very much Mrs Ford. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made." Nate said softly raising his head slightly and capturing her lips again.

"I love you Nate." She replied but that feeling that something was terribly wrong stayed with her. "Very much Mr Ford…" She smiled at him. "But now I really do have to go and get ready."

"I could use a shower…" Nate said softly as he sat up with her.

"Nate…" She said softly as he pulled her into another more passionate kiss. She pulled back and stared into his eyes, but all she saw was love in those blue orbs of his. She climbed off the bed and saw the disappointment in his expression. She reached out and took his hand inviting him to join her.

Three hours later they both exited the room making their way to the kitchen table. Eliot was busy preparing the breakfast and Sophie sat down in the chair Nate pulled out for her.

"Morning Eliot…" Nate said as he walked into the kitchen to get himself some coffee and tea for Sophie. "That smells great." Nate complimented him. "Where are the other two?"

"They will be out now." Eliot told him. Nate nodded and took the two steaming cups and walked back to Sophie at the table. Eliot turned and watched his retreating back, he had noticed that Nate had not added his usual dash of Irish to his morning coffee. He flicked his eyes to Sophie who raised her eyebrows to him.

"I am starving." Nate said as he took his seat.

"Well that makes a change." Sophie said putting her hand on his. It had been a battle to get him to eat in the last few days, this was a different Nate from the previous night and it was starting to scare her.

"Well what can I say…I am feeling a lot better and the food smells good." Nate smiled at her.

"Hey Nate…" Hardison said as he came out of his room with Parker behind him. Nate looked up at the two and smiled broadly at them.

"Morning…" He said. He ran his eyes over Parker and although the woman looked good, he could see she was still slightly pale and did not move as briskly or as bouncily as she usually did. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah thanks…" Hardison replied looking at the Mastermind and then at Sophie a quizzical look on his face, it was not a question Nate usually asked. "You…?"

"Very…" Nate said turning back to the table and his coffee. He could feel Hardison's eyes boring into his back…Maybe he should tone it down a bit, he was a little out of character and he knew they were all noticing it, but he wanted them all to know how much he cared for them, he needed them to know.

"Well food's almost ready." Eliot informed them from the kitchen and Hardison stood up help Parker to set the table.

Once they were finished Eliot brought the plates to the table and they all sat down to eat. They ate in silence for a while and then Nate looked up and around the table at all of them.

"This is good." He said. "It's the first time in a long time it has just been us enjoying a meal together, I'm glad we have the chance..." He said unexpectedly causing all of them to look at him curiously. "What…?" He said seeing the looks on their faces. "I like having a meal with my family…something wrong with that?"

"No… no of course not darling…" Sophie said smiling at him. She was now getting really worried, something was going on. She cast her eyes toward Eliot and saw he was thinking the same thing.

"So what is the timeline?" Nate asked sitting back after cleaning his plate and sipping his coffee.

Eliot and Sophie threw covert glances at each other again. Nate had taken no interest in the plan before. Eliot shrugged he had no idea what Nate was up to, and as far as he was concerned Nate could not do anything without them knowing it and he was definitely not going off alone to do anything. Perhaps they were just being paranoid.

"Well the game begins in a few hours and then Tara will do her thing. Peter will let us know when Cruz arrives back and keep track of him for us until we are ready to spring the trap, using Luwitsky." There were holes in the whole thing of course, they all knew it. It depended on Cruz not knowing where they were and therefore not being able to make his own moves before Luwitsky arrived and Eliot waited for Nate to point out the obvious flaw. He didn't.

"Sounds good." The Mastermind said smiling at the group. "Look I know it has been a hard few days and I know that this was supposed to be…well our vacation." He said softly. "I told Sophie and now I am telling you all that I am sorry…"

"What…?" Parker and Hardison asked looking surprised at the man. "What you sorry for Nate?" Hardison asked genuinely confused as far as he was concerned none of this was his fault.

"Well Hardison, we were in no position to interfere up there on the mountain. We did not know who we were dealing with and it backfired, that got Eliot and Parker hurt and us in our current predicament."

"He killed two boys in cold blood…not to mention the park ranger…" Parker reminded him.

"True. But we should have backed away and got the sheriff involved…I was reckless and I was irresponsible. We went in blind and this is the result."

"Now wait a minute Nate, we all agreed that we would try to do something to make sure he did not get away with it…even me." Sophie told him.

"Yes but only because of my instigation. Look guys I am not debating it. I just wanted you all to know that this was my mistake, my decision led to…well led to this. I am responsible and I am sorry. You are my family and I have managed to get you…" He looked at Eliot. "Shot…more than once, and don't tell me it's nothing because I know better." He said quickly as he saw Eliot about to wave it off. "And you Parker stabbed. Because of me both of you could have died."

"Nate what is this all about?" Sophie asked her stomach now a tight ball of fear.

"It's about me…apologising to my family for causing them harm. I'm taking responsibility for my actions."

"Well you can just stop right there then because we don't hold you responsible." Eliot said and the others all nodded in agreement. "We do what we do and it is dangerous and sometimes we are going to get hurt. But we are all here and we are all alive."

"True…" Nate said meeting each of their eyes as he spoke. "I just want you all to know that…" He paused as if trying to figure out what to say, emotional speeches had never been his strong point but he knew he needed to get this out now, before he did what he had to, before they were too angry with him to listen. "You are my family. My beautiful wife Sophie, Eliot, Hardison, Parker, you are all my family and I am…well I am lucky to have you all."

"Nate you are scaring me. Is something wrong…how are you feeling…should Eliot take a look at you…?"

"I'm fine Sophie. I just want you all to know how I feel, what you all mean to me." Nate said softly. "Now you all have work to do right?" He asked having said what he wanted to say.

None of them spoke, none of them moved. The last time Nate had given a similar speech he had given himself up to Sterling so that they could get away, and as it turned out he was also shot at the time. Nate did not make emotional confessions, it was not in his nature, except if the situation was dire and he felt he needed to. Silence filled the room, a heavy dark silence filled with fear and suspicion.

"You know the plan is going to work?" Hardison asked, he did not for a minute think Nate was going anywhere, the man must just be concerned that one or more of them could get hurt pulling it off. "We'll take him down."

"I know Hardison…" Nate smiled at him. "It's a good plan."

"So why the speech…?" Parker asked, she was not as naive as Hardison, Nate was planning something and she could see in the eyes of Sophie and Eliot that they knew it too. What he could be planning was beyond her but he was planning something and the thought scared her as much as it did the Grifter and the Hitter. She had been oblivious to a possible move on Nate's part until now, but that speech was made for a reason, and it was not just to tell them that they were family.

"I just thought you all should know how I feel that's all…really." Nate replied. "Now go over the plan again, I would like to hear the details." He said, he wanted them off the topic now, he needed to know what Tara's movements were, he needed to know the part of their plan that fitted into his.

Sophie kept her eyes on Nate and noticed the subtle change in him. He was in planning mode, and getting anything further out of him on the subject of his speech were going to go nowhere. She decided that keeping him close and in the loop was now the best move. He was not going anywhere or she did not know Eliot, and he would do as he promised, he would hogtie Nate and lock him in his room if need be she could see it in his eyes.

The next two hours were spent going over the plan from beginning to end, with Nate taking a lot more interest than he had before, asking a lot of questions, especially about Tara and Peter's role in the entire plan. Sophie wished she could contact Tara, but she would not be able to speak to the woman until she called. Eliot also noted Nate's interest and excused himself and as he walked into the kitchen to fetch more coffee and tea for all of them he contacted Peter on the coms asking if there had been anything happening on his side. Peter told him all was clear and there was still no sign of Cruz.

Eventually Nate sat back and ran his hand over his face.

"Nate you ok…?" Sophie asked.

"Fine…just tired again is all." Nate assured her. "I think I am going to go have a lie down."

"I'll come and check you out." Eliot told him standing up with him.

"Not necessary Eliot."

"I know but I'm going to do it anyway."

Nate shrugged and turned making his way to his room with the Hitter in tow. Nate went straight to the bed and sat down, Eliot followed him and took his wrist taking his pulse, which was strong and steady. He then reached for the blood pressure monitor and proceeded to take the reading which was a little low but nothing to be alarmed about. Nate lay back and Eliot checked out his abdomen noting that the bruising had dissipated somewhat and there was no sign of any further damage.

"Satisfied?" Nate asked when the Hitter had finished.

"No." Eliot replied getting a raised eyebrow from the Mastermind. "Look Nate I don't know what you are planning, but I expect you are planning something so I am telling you now, stop."

"Eliot the only thing I am planning to do now is have a little nap, this internal injury stuff really takes it out of you, you know."

"Don't mess with me Nate. I swear you try anything stupid and…"

"I get it. Nothing stupid." Nate said holding up his hands in surrender.

Eliot grunted in frustration at the man. Then he stood up and walked to the door turning around as he reached it to find Nate lying back on the bed his eyes closed. He shook his head and left the room closing the door behind him. As soon as Nate was sure that Eliot was gone and he was alone he reached for his phone. He had four hours and a hell of a lot to organise in that time. Now that he knew the details of their final plan, he had to integrate it into his and he intended to be ready when the time came.

**I hope you are still all enjoying the story. Thank you to those who take the time to review the story and let me know what you are thinking, it is really appreciated.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The rest of the morning went by very quickly as the team prepared for the con to play out. Nate remained in his room and although they were worried about him they had to concentrate on the con. Sophie popped her head into the room once or twice but both times she saw nothing untoward, Nate lay on the bed sleeping. Peter notified them that Cruz had returned to his place with John and had not left since. Tara called to confirm that she had got Luwitsky wound up and ready to take his revenge on Cruz and that she would be returning with him later that afternoon.

"I'm just going to check on Nate again." She told them as she stood from the table. He had still not emerged from his room since retreating there after breakfast. She opened the door slowly and peered in. Nate was sitting up on the bed and on his phone. When he noticed her entrance he ended the conversation quickly and looked up at her.

"Who was that?" Sophie asked moving to his side noticing he finished his conversation abruptly at her entrance. Why had they not thought to have Hardison check who he was calling she thought to herself.

"Sterling. He said he would be here later today so you will have some extra help." Nate told her putting his phone down on the side table and reaching for her. "How are things going?"

"Tara has Luwitsky in the game, they are arriving this afternoon."

"They…?"

"Yes she is flying in with him. She'll keep us updated on coms of the progress."

"Ah…"

"Something wrong Nate?" She asked noticing the change in his expression.

"No…no not at all…what about Cruz."

"Well Peter said he and John arrived back this morning and there has been no movement on his part since then, he will keep tabs and let us know as soon as he makes a move one way or another."

"So everything is progressing as per plan." He smiled at her.

"Mine or yours…?" Sophie asked looking at him seriously.

Nate smiled at her and pulled her into a deep kiss not answering her question.

"What time will Sterling be here?" She asked pulling back from him to sit upright again on the side of the bed.

"Within the next two hours or so he said. I told him where we were, oh and he is bringing some men as well." Nate told her.

"You coming out?" She asked as she stood up.

"In a bit."

"Ok…" She said and turned to leave before turning back to him and moving in for a kiss. "I love you Nate…but if you are going to do anything, and I mean anything stupid, I will never forgive you." She whispered to him and before he could answer she was out the room and the door was closed.

Nate watched her go a dark look on his face, he knew what he was doing and he knew what it could cost him. He was not afraid of dying, and besides he had no intention of getting himself killed, all he wanted was to ensure that they did not get killed either and that, that could cost him his wife, his family, everything. He sighed heavily and got up moving to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed, Sterling would be arriving soon and he had to be ready.

An hour later there was a short knock on the door. Eliot was immediately alert but relaxed somewhat when Hardison told him it was Sterling and a few men. Eliot walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sterling."

"Eliot." Sterling said pushing past him. Eliot stepped aside and allowed the six men Sterling had with him to enter. They did not need all these people Eliot thought as he closed the door.

"Sophie." Sterling said as he stepped into the lounge area and then nodded at the other two in greeting. Eliot came to stand beside Sophie as Sterling sat down on one of the chairs.

"Sterling…thank you for coming." Sophie said softly.

Sterling did not reply and looked over at his men and gave a slight almost imperceptible nod and before any of the four people standing facing him could react they found themselves being handcuffed with guns lined on them.

"You are all under arrest." Sterling said standing up. "Please don't try anything Eliot, I would really not like to inflict any kind of damage on any of you. Just relax." He said seeing the glare in Eliot's eyes and the tensing of his body. Just as Eliot was about to show Sterling that inflicting damage was going to be limited to him doing it Nate stepped out of his room.

"Hello Nate…" Sterling said his eyes fixing on the Mastermind.

"Sterling." Nate greeted walking up to the man and taking his hand. Eliot and the others were thrown off guard by this, surely Nate could see that Sterling had not come to help. So taken aback were they that all thoughts of fighting were gone as they watched Nate and Sterling trying to figure out what was going on.

"I have everything you asked for. The other things are also taken care of." Sterling told him as he handed him the keys to a vehicle.

"Nate…Nate what the hell…?" Eliot asked now starting to realise that Nate had orchestrated this all. Nate ignored him keeping his back to the group.

"Thank you Jim…I owe you." Nate said softly.

"For what it is worth Nate I don't think this is a good idea." Sterling told him.

"Yeah well…" Nate said then locked eyes with the Interpol agent.

"Don't worry I'll do what I promised." Sterling answered the unasked question.

"Nate please don't do this…" Sophie's plaintive voice reached his ears. "Please don't."

The sound of her voice almost broke him but he had to do what needed to be done. He did not dare turn to look at them, he knew what he would see in their eyes.

"Nathan Ford if you do this…then we are through, don't come back here…I will never forgive you for this Nate." Sophie said in her most threatening voice playing the only card she could think of. She knew Nate loved her and she was hoping that he would not risk losing her forever.

Nate took a deep breath and Sterling could see the cloud of sadness in his expression but also determination. He knew Nate had made up his mind, decided what needed doing and was going to go ahead and do it no matter what anybody said or did, no matter what it cost him. Nate drew himself up and walked to the door with Sterling accompanying him.

"You sure about this…?" Sterling asked as they stepped outside. Nate did not reply he just looked at Sterling and then held out his hand again.

"Thank you Jim. I am trusting you..."

"I'll do what I promised, but I think you are wrong, I think you are not doing right by them." Sterling said then sighed as he saw nothing he said was going to stop the man. "Let me know when you are ready for me. Remember Nate you know them better than anybody, they are not going to let me hold them here indefinitely…you will have two hours maybe a little more."

"Just keep them here long enough for me to get everything done. I will let you know where and when to show up." Nate said climbing into the truck Sterling had sourced for him and Sterling watched as he drove away.

When Sterling walked back into the house he saw four angry eyes fixed on him. He was surprised that Eliot was still conscious, he had instructed his men to render him unconscious should he try to get loose and had informed them all that the two to watch were Parker and Spencer and do whatever they needed to do to ensure they stayed in custody…short of shooting or harming them in any permanent way. They were now all seated at the table with his men spread out around them keeping them under surveillance.

"You can't let him do this Sterling." Sophie said softly looking up at the man and he could see the pleading in her eyes.

"I have found Sophie that nobody lets Nate do anything." Sterling replied as he took a seat opposite him.

"Do you know what his plan is?" She asked. It would not help them getting loose unless they knew what Nate was planning where he was going. If they rushed in they could put Nate in a bad position, worse than them not getting involved. They did not know what was happening with Tara or Peter as Sterling had had their earbuds removed. "What about Tara and Peter…? They are going to go ahead with the plan and that could put them and Nate in danger."

"They are both fine. Don't worry about them." Sterling said. Tara would be detained at the airport as she and Luwitsky landed, this had been organised according to Nate's request. Peter should be under arrest round about now. Both of them would be brought here to join the other four in safe keeping.

"The other things that you had taken care of?" Parker asked him. Sterling looked at her and nodded.

"Sterling…Cruz is going to kill him." Sophie said. "Please you have to let us help him."

Eliot sat silently. He listened to Sophie as she tried to talk Sterling into letting them go and letting them help Nate. He knew she was trying to get the man to tell them what he knew of Nate's plan because without some indication of what the man was planning them getting free was not going to help anything, they needed to know what Nate was planning, where he was going. That was Sophie's job, to get that information his was something else. His eyes surveyed the room gauging what it would take to get loose. There were six men standing watching them all of them armed. Eliot however knew that Sterling would never allow any of them to use their weapons, they were merely a deterrent. He was here to ensure their safety and not to cause them harm. Inside his anger at Nate was threatening to overwhelm him. How dare he do this to them? He had no right to do this to them. He caught Parker's eye and knew the woman was already free from her cuffs. He shook his head slightly indicating that she should sit tight until Sophie gave the signal that they should move.

"Sterling, I know Nate is good but he can't deal with Luwitsky and Cruz alone." Sophie told him watching his reactions. "He needs back up, he needs us."

"Sophie, just sit tight. Nate has a plan, a good one I am sure, and this will all be over in a matter of hours." Sterling said standing up and walking to the kitchen. Finding Nate's bottle of whiskey he poured himself a glass.

He had no qualms using these people, he had on many occasions, he knew what Nate was doing was wrong but as much as he did not like or approve of Nate's plan, he had given his word and he would do what Nate had asked. As the man had pointed out to him he owed him, he owed him for Olivia and that was a debt which he would never be able to repay, especially considering his role in what had happened with Sam. He swallowed hard as he thought about that, he and Nate had been good friends up to that point, but the fact that he had not backed Nate in his request for the money and that he had willingly, even eagerly taken his place when Nate fell apart and left the company, was not one of his finest moments. He only really understood what Nate had been going through when it looked like he would lose his daughter, and Nate had been there to help him, despite everything.

"You don't know what he is planning do you." Sophie said softly.

Sterling turned and walked back to the table.

"No…not the whole plan, only my part in it." Sterling admitted to her.

"Sir…Eales reports that he is on his way with the woman, and Jones will be here with the man Peter in a few minutes." His man reported to him before Sophie could say anymore.

"And what was your part in it?" Sophie asked after Sterling's man had reported to him.

"Make sure you lot were secure and safe, ensure that Tara got to the airport with Luwitsky and then make sure she was taken out of the picture along with Eliot's man." Sterling replied.

"And then what?"

"Then nothing." Sterling said. He had no idea what Nate was planning except that it entailed getting Luwitsky and Cruz together. "I was to wait until he called and then move in to clean up."

"Move in where?"

"I don't know Eliot, he said he would let me know when he was ready, the place and time."

"So he is going with our plan, getting them to take each other out." Parker concluded.

"Yes but we had Tara who would steer Luwitsky in the right direction." Sophie said thoughtfully. "How is he planning to get the two together, and then what, is he planning to let them kill each other? No…" The Grifter shook her head, that was not something Nate would do. "He wants Sterling ready to move in, that means he wants them caught doing something other than just killing each other."

"What is it that he wanted you to get for him?" She asked looking up at Sterling remembering his conversation with Nate before Nate left.

Sterling looked at her considering what to do. Nate had told him to hold them and had said nothing about telling them what he knew about what was going on. He knew they were fishing and he knew that they were ready to move at any moment. He was under no illusion that his six men would be able to keep them here if they wanted to leave, especially not being able to use their weapons, which Nate had strictly forbidden. Nate also knew that and all he had really wanted was Sterling to keep them off him until he was gone and his plan was well in motion, at least two hours. Sterling looked down at his watch, well it was approaching that now he thought.

"Ok…well he wanted a secure satellite phone and a truck full of weapons…all rendered useless of course."

Before he could continue the door opened and both Tara and Peter were brought into the house, both also handcuffed and with two armed guards behind them.

"Sophie what the hell is going on?" Tara asked as she was led to the table and forced into a chair. Peter said nothing just looking at his friend and raising his eyebrows waiting for a silent message of what the Hitter wanted doing.

"Nate has made a move." Sophie said simply and Tara nodded. So the man had tricked them and gone off on his own to do something idiotic, Tara was not surprised, just surprised at how he had done it, she could see in her friends eyes that the Mastermind was going to pay for his actions if and when they saw each other again.

"You were saying Sterling?" Sophie said turning her eyes back to the Interpol agent.

"That's all he asked for." Sterling said. He had assumed that Nate was going to set the two up in an arms deal and then have them both arrested by him. Of course how Nate was going to pull this off with Luwitsky wanting to kill Cruz and Cruz wanting to kill Nate was beyond him, but Nate had his plan.

"How the hell did he get this all set up?" Hardison asked looking at Sophie and then at Sterling.

"He did it all by phone Hardison." Sophie said. "We left him alone most of the day to do our planning and he was doing his own, without us being around to hinder him. He kept Cruz out of the picture by torpedoing his deals and ensuring he had time to work."

"I don't understand why? Why did he just not let us help him with his plan, we would have gone with it. Why do this…why do it on his own?" Parker asked confused as to why Nate would cut them off, cut them out like this.

"You heard his speech Parker. He is feeling guilty for your injuries and Eliot's. He doesn't want any one of us to be put in a position where any one of us could get hurt again or worse."

"I'm going to kill him." Eliot said quietly bringing a sad smile to Sophie's lips as she looked at the Hitter.

"If he doesn't get himself killed first." Sophie muttered.

"I doubt the man has a death wish Sophie." Sterling said.

"Sterling, he has serious internal injuries that are not even close to healed. One knock, one punch…one anything…he doesn't have to get himself shot to get himself killed. He is worried about Parker and Eliot but he is the one with the life threatening injuries, the one who should be kept safe not us."

"So what do we do now?" Tara asked.

"Well first we need to be free to do something." Sophie said softly looking at Sterling and telling him that either he let them go or they were going to have to take matters into their own hands. She would prefer the man release them because they were going to need his help.

Sterling sighed and looked at his watch. It had been two and half hours since Nate had taken his leave and he knew he was not going to be able to keep these people here under his control for much longer. He nodded to his men who stepped forward to release them. They were surprised when Parker, Eliot and Tara handed them their cuffs but Sterling just laughed, he was not at all surprised.

"Ok now we have to figure out where Nate was going and how he was going to get both Luwitsky and Cruz to meet up." Sophie said rubbing her wrists.

**Thank you to all my readers for your continued support, I really appreciate it.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Nate drove away from the house with a heavy heart. He knew Sophie did not mean what she had said or at least he prayed she didn't, but he also knew that earning back their trust was not going to be easy, they were all going to be angry with him and he was going to be back in the place he was after he had done something similar on the Maltese Falcon, it had taken a long time for him to earn their trust back then, even though they had stayed with him, and they had stayed together, it was not the most pleasant time for him.

Well he had made his move now he had to finish it. He reached for his phone and dialled a number.

"Mr Luwitsky, please don't hang up I promise you it will be worth your while." He said as soon as it was answered.

"Who are you and where did you get this number?" Luwitsky asked coldly.

"I work for Mr Raymond Cruz…"

"Then I have nothing to say to you." Luwitsky said and was about to put the phone down when Nate quickly replied.

"Sir, Mr Cruz is sorry for what happened in Italy but there is an explanation and he wishes to make it up to you."

Silence followed Nate's words and he was just happy that the man had not hung up.

"You have one minute."

"Mr Cruz's deal with you was deliberately interfered with by an enemy of his. He has secured the weapons you would have received then. He wishes to meet with you to seal the deal and make things right with you."

"If this is true why is he not calling me himself and who are you?"

"Mr Cruz is busy dealing with the man who interfered with your Italy deal, he is making him suffer as we speak. My name is Jimmy Logan, I am an associate of Mr Cruz, as you know John Ramos was arrested in Italy and Mr Cruz has only just managed to secure his release, I am therefore filling in for him as it were as Mr Cruz's right hand man." He knew Luwitsky had dealt with Cruz and he knew John as being the man's second. "Mr Luwitsky, Mr Cruz is of the opinion that a war between the two of you would not be good business and not in either one of your interests. He is willing to offer you the weapons at a highly reduced rate and to have them shipped to where you wish them to be at his own cost…he will do this to show his commitment to setting things right with you." Nate finished.

"Where are these weapons?"

"They are here sir. Mr Cruz was aware of you traveling here and he has ensured that the weapons were safely delivered to a safe house of his. They will be there tonight for your inspection."

Again silence filled the air as Nate waited for Luwitsky's response.

"How did he know I would be headed out here, I only made that decision today."

"Yes sir, but Mr Cruz also has had dealings with the woman you were with. He has done business with her and was aware that she had done business with you. He asked her to encourage you as it were, to come out here to meet with him. Doing business in LA is risky sir."

Nate heard a loud snort and then a laugh from the man on the other end of the line. Cruz was right a war between them was only going to lead to a lot of bloodshed and was not good for business. If Cruz wanted to make things right then he would let him. If however Cruz double crossed him again, he would kill him and the consequences be damned.

"That sounds like Raymond…he knew getting me out here to this God forsaken part of Texas would only be to ensure he paid for his indiscretions...Your boss is a shrewd one." Luwitsky said. "Where and when does he want to meet?"

Nate gave him the details of the meet telling him that he would be meeting him and showing him the weapons and that Cruz would join them as soon as he could. Luwitsky agreed to the arrangement and then ended the call. Nate took a deep breath and then dialled another number.

"Nathan…" Raymond Cruz answered after five rings.

"Raymond."

"You are a dead man Ford…you and your team."

"So you keep saying." Nate said lightly. "Any more trouble with your business deals lately**?"**

"What is it you want Nathan?" Cruz spat at him. He wanted to hang up but could not bring himself to, if he had more fires to put out he wanted to know about them.

"Well Raymond, I thought we could put an end to this."

"The only way this ends Nathan is with you dying, slowly and painfully."

"Come now Raymond…you know that that is just plain unreasonable. But I will tell you what, I'll give you the opportunity to do your worst, I'll meet you and we can settle this like men...just the two of us and the one that walks away walks away clean." Nate said. "I don't need my team to take down a weasel like yourself…but if you don't think you can take me I understand."

Silence greeted Nate's offer and he could almost hear Cruz thinking about it.

"How do I know you are not leading me into a trap?" Cruz eventually said.

"I am a man of my word…you have studied me, you should know that. I give you my word I will not have my team with me when we meet. I believe you are a man of yours…"

"Just the two of us…?"

"That's right Cruz, you and me…we settle this as two men."

"Where would you propose to do this?"

"Well I thought it would be apt to finish it where it started."

"The mountain?"

"The very same."

Again silence. Nate waited patiently for Cruz to reply.

"I will meet you Nathan Ford, and I will kill you."

"You will try." Nate smiled, Cruz was going for it.

"Tonight, 9pm, my cabin…alone Cruz."

"Alone…like you said Ford, I don't need my men to take you down." Cruz said and then closed his phone.

"Boss what is going on." John asked, he had only heard Cruz part of the conversation and he had not liked what he heard.

"I am meeting with Ford."

"When and Where?"

"Alone John."

"Boss…Ray…"

"Alone." Cruz said then walked out of the room and towards his own.

John watched him leave then growled in frustrated anger hitting a lamp and smashing it to the ground.

"Get me Roger now." He said to the guard at the door. He was damned if he was going to let his boss, his friend walk into a confrontation with Ford alone. This whole situation was out of hand, and Cruz was taking risks he should not and making his life hard, he could not protect him if he was not going to allow him to. Well he would give him no choice, there was no way Ford was going to get Cruz alone, no way in hell.

Nate put the phone down and drove on, the afternoon was fading into evening now and he switched on his headlights as he turned off onto the little road that would take him up to Eliot's cabin. This all ended tonight he thought, one way or another it ended tonight.

**Sorry for the short chapter…thanks again for all your great reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Well he didn't take his phone, his watch or his wallet with him." Hardison said despondently.

"So we can't track him?"

"No girl, we can't."

"Maybe we don't need to." Sophie said thinking about what he had wanted Sterling to get for him. "Why would he need a satellite phone, I mean why not just a plain burner phone?"

"So he can't be traced?" Hardison said.

"That too…" Sophie said gathering her jacket and making her way to the door. "I know where he is going."

The others followed her without question and Sterling watched them and then nodded to his men to follow. As they walked out Hardison handed out earbuds to all of them and then turned and gave Sterling one too at Sophie's request. Then they were on the road with Sophie telling Eliot where to go and Sterling and his men behind them.

"Makes sense…" Eliot agreed. They were taking a chance and if they were wrong then Nate was truly on his own because they would be too far away to get to where he was in time to help him. "It's perfect up there, isolated, cut off…"

"Dangerous." Parker whispered.

"Yes dangerous Parker." Sophie said softly. "We have to approach cautiously, if we barge in it could be bad for Nate. We have to be careful, he has his plan and now we have no option but to play it out."

"He said he would let Sterling know when he was ready for him to make an appearance." Eliot reminded them.

"Sterling you and your guys are going to have to stay at the bottom to ensure you get that call." Sophie told the man through the coms. "Mobiles have no signal up there."

"Yeah and you are going to have to keep out of sight too, Nate is expecting two guests I would assume."

"The coms won't work up there either." Hardison said, he really and truly hated this mountain of Eliot's.

"Nate…" They heard Sterling say over the coms.

"Sterling, Luwitsky will be here at eight, Cruz at nine. I would like your company around then, oh and by the way your truck will be heading down the mountain with five armed men. Perhaps you would be so kind as to leave some men to deal with them, tell them to get the truck out of sight before Cruz makes his appearance please."

"I'll be there, and it will be taken care of." Sterling said and then the line went dead.

"What time is it?" Parker asked.

"Seven thirty which means that Luwitsky is about there already and we are only a short way ahead of Cruz if he is on schedule." Hardison said grabbing the hand grip as Eliot turned sharply off onto the little dirt road that led up the mountain.

Sterling following, he would drop his men of a little way down the road, there was no way the truck would arrive at the bottom and give his men time to commandeer it and get it out of site before Cruz arrived, if Nate's timelines were right. About halfway up Sterling unloaded four of his six men to deal with the truck.

The little cavalcade pulled up about two miles from Eliot's cabin ditching the cars deep in the woods so that no approaching cars would see them.

"Right lets go." Eliot said as they all gathered and then set off up the hill.

"That's the truck." Sterling told Eliot as they approached the cabin.

"That's Luwitsky." Tara said seeing the man standing with Nate beside the truck. Spread out around were six men all heavily armed.

Sophie was barely listening to any of them keeping her eyes fixed on the figure of Nate who stood talking to Luwitsky. The two men were in deep conversation and then they turned and headed back for the cabin.

"When will Cruz be here?" Luwitsky asked as he sat down in the cabin and took the proffered glass of whiskey Nate offered him.

"He confirmed with me he will be here at nine sir." Nate said keeping the formal and very respectful tone with the man.

"I take it he has dealt with his little problem?"

Nate smiled at him and nodded raising his glass to the man.

"Good. The weapons are acceptable." Luwitsky said.

"You have the money with you I presume?"

"Yes I have the money." Luwitsky confirmed. That was crucial for Sterling, the guns the money and the two men in the same place at the same time, it did not matter that they were not there for the same reason.

"This is excellent whiskey. I will wait, but no longer than nine Mr Logan."

"Yes sir. Of course sir…there is the little matter of your men sir."

"What about my men?"

"Well sir, I doubt Mr Cruz is going to feel comfortable with six heavily armed men receiving him sir. He set up this meeting with the express intention of settling things between you sir. Perhaps a show of…trust is in order."

"So you want me to leave myself defensive?" Luwitsky asked him.

"No sir, of course not, perhaps you can let one of your men stay, Mr Cruz will be coming alone to the meeting sir."

"You are here."

"Yes sir that is why I suggest one man remain with you sir. Of course as your men have confirmed I am unarmed…" Nate said, he needed Luwitsky to agree to this, if Cruz drove up and saw the armed men his plan would not work. "Perhaps sir as an incentive your men could drive down the mountain and wait at the bottom with the goods sir."

Luwitsky looked at Nate as he downed the last of his whiskey and then put the glass down and stood up. He pulled his gun out and aimed it at Nate's head the barrel pressed up against his forehead and smiled at him.

"Understand Mr Logan, if this is a trap, you will be the first to die."

Nate did not flinch as Luwitsky cocked the gun smiling back at the man. Luwitsky stood for a second and then moved forward calling one of his men over. He instructed him to stay inside the house and get the others to take the truck down the mountain and wait at the bottom for them. He needed the guns, his buyers were not happy with him for lack of delivery and they were not very forgiving or understanding men. Getting that amount of weapons and those specific weapons at such short notice was not easy, in fact he had not been able to get his hands on any since the deal went bad.

"So we wait. Patrick more of this fine whiskey for me and Mr Logan here…" Luwitsky said as he retook his seat and Nate sat down opposite him, everything was going exactly as planned, now Sterling had to do his part and Cruz had to be on time, not earlier, if he saw the truck and either Luwitsky's men or Sterling's, well Cruz would not come and he would be in a world of trouble. More importantly his family would still be in danger, in fact they could be in worse danger than before. This plan needed to work.

**So action is coming…hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the reviews. I just want to let you all know the next chapter might take a little longer as tomorrow I go under the knife…depending on the outcome, I will try to update ASAP.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sophie let out the breath she was holding and Eliot loosened his grip on the woman as Luwitsky put his gun down and smiled at Nate. They could see everything that was happening through the open door of the cabin and when Luwitsky had taken out his gun and placed it against Nate's forehead it was all Eliot could do to stop Sophie from rushing in, Hardison also had a strong hold on Parker he noticed as he turned to look at the other people in the party. They watched as Luwitsky called his man and gave instructions that they could not hear. This sent him back to the others giving out orders before he returned to into the cabin. The truck was started and the rest of Luwitsky's men piled on and then the truck set off down the road.

"How the hell did he manage that?" Sterling asked himself, he knew Nate had told him the truck would be coming but how the man knew he could get Luwitsky to remain there with only him and one man and send the rest of his men away was a mystery.

"I stopped asking a long time ago." Hardison muttered and Sterling just smiled.

"So now they are waiting for Cruz I take it?" Parker said.

Three quarters of an hour later, at exactly nine pm, a car drove up the little road passed them and parked outside the cabin. There appeared to be only one occupant, Raymond Cruz. Eliot shook his head in disbelieve, how Nate talked men into doing things he could, and probably never would, understand.

Raymond Cruz exited his vehicle drawing his gun at the same time. He swept his eyes over the area seeing one other car, a large black SUV parked a short distance away.

"Raymond…" Luwitsky greeted as he opened the door of the cabin and stepped outside. "Exactly on time I see."

Cruz swung around and saw his business partner standing in the doorway instead of Nathan Ford. It took him a brief second to comprehend who it was and then he quickly put his gun away tucking it into his waist band and smiling broadly at Luwitsky.

"Luwitsky…a pleasure as always..." Cruz said desperately trying to figure out what was going on. This man was after his blood after the Italy deal, what was he doing here? Ford had something to do with it he had no doubt but what was the man up to.

Luwitsky saw Cruz casting his eyes around and smiled at him.

"Your man Logan is inside, he is a very persuasive man. Come inside and we will drink a whiskey to our new deal."

"Mr Logan…Yes…yes of course our new deal…" Cruz said now thoroughly confused. He had no man named Logan working for him, although he would be good money it was Ford. He had organised no deal with this man, however he had to play along, he had no doubt Luwitsky had men around, heavily armed men if he knew him and Cruz was alone. He cursed himself silently for not allowing John and Roger to accompany him. What the hell was Ford playing at?

"Ah Mr Cruz…" Nate said moving past Luwitsky and stepping out and walking straight up to the man grabbing his hand pulling him close. "I wouldn't do anything Raymond, Luwitsky believes I work for you." He whispered into the man's ear. "Mr Luwitsky is very amenable to your offer to him, we were only waiting for you to seal it." He said a little louder and turned his back on Cruz and walked back towards the cabin.

Sophie sucked in a breath as she saw Cruz's hand move to his back and cup the handle of his gun. Eliot steeled himself ready to strike as he saw the same movement and he knew the others were also ready to move. Eliot doubted though that they would be able to get to Cruz before he put a bullet into Nate's back and he cursed the Mastermind silently vowing that the man would pay for his foolish and reckless actions.

"Mr Logan talked me into accepting this deal Cruz, all the guns for half the price and including shipping, it is a deal I could not resist and we will be square again, Italy forgotten like it never happened. A very good man you have here Cruz…Where have you been hiding him?" Luwitsky said as he put his hand behind Cruz's back and steered him into the cabin closing the door behind him.

"Half price…"

"Yes very generous, but then you did mess up the last deal…" Luwitsky said.

"Mr Cruz was happy to be able to compensate." Nate chipped in and wished he could see the expression on Cruz's face. He had no doubt that he was beyond angry right now, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The others watched and listened to the interaction and they could imagine what Cruz was feeling. Nate was really playing with fire, they just hoped they would be able to intervene before he got badly burnt. Then they were in the cabin and the door closed shutting them out.

"So what is the plan?" Hardison whispered.

"I don't know." Sterling said honestly. He was not sure what to do. Going into the cabin now guns blazing was going to lead to somebody getting badly hurt, and he had no doubt that whatever was happening Cruz would make sure Nate took the first bullet. No, going in was out of the question, so they would just have to wait and be ready for Nate to give them a signal. "We wait for Nate…"

"Well let's get a bit closer so that we can move as soon as he gives the signal." Sophie whispered. They were still some distance from the cabin and she wanted to be ready to burst in the minute they were needed.

"Ok…but quietly." Eliot said. "I'll go first and signal when you can move." They all nodded agreement and Eliot started creeping forward.

While Eliot and moved forward towards the front of the cabin, John, Roger and three other men moved silently forward towards the back door.

"What the hell is Luwitsky doing here?" Roger whispered to John as they crept forward.

"Don't know, but Ford is also here and I got a feeling there is going to be trouble." John said. He did not like the set up. He did not like the fact that Luwitsky was here. He had no idea what Ford was doing but he had a feeling it was not boding good for his friend.

"We need to get in there and take Luwitsky and Ford out before anything happens." Roger said. "As far as I can see there is only one other in there, Luwitsky's man and he is armed, I am sure Luwitsky has a gun…not sure about Ford."

"Whatever happens that prick is dead understand." John said softly as they reached the back door.

**Sorry it took a bit long to post, I know it is a bit of a short chapter, hope you enjoyed.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Cruz walked into the cabin noting the man standing slightly behind the chair Luwitsky sank into after entering. He was a big man and he held a semi-automatic weapon which was held at the ready. Nate walked over to the cabinet and poured Luwitsky and Cruz a whiskey delivering it to them and smiling sweetly at Cruz as the man gave him an acid smile in return. He then poured himself a glass and turned back to the two men.

"So Cruz, tell me about this man who killed the deal in Italy, I trust you made sure he will never interfere again in our business." Luwitsky said and Nate almost choked on his whiskey.

"Oh believe me he will never bother anybody again." Cruz said glancing at Nate who raised his glass mockingly at him.

"Good…" Luwitsky said and raised his glass. "Then let us drink my friend to our deal. Your money is there, along with the instructions on where to deliver."

"Of course…" Cruz smiled at him raising his glass and emptying it keeping his eyes locked on Nate all the while.

Nate could see the anger and frustration on Cruz's face. He knew the man was itching to grab his gun and shoot him down where he stood, but he was betting Cruz would not do anything while Luwitsky was in the room. He did not for a second believe that Cruz had come alone but then nor had he. It would come down to who had brought the best help he supposed as he downed the rest of his whiskey too.

"Mr Logan, it has been a pleasure and I hope that I get to deal with you again…" Luwitsky said standing up and motioning to his man that they were leaving. Luwitsky was no fool, he could sense the tension between Cruz and his man and assumed it had something to do with the fact that Cruz has just lost close to four million dollars on the deal which Logan had made with him. Well that was not his problem and he was not going to get involved in a squabble between the two.

"The pleasure was all mine I assure you." Nate said stepping forward to open the door.

Nate opened the door and looked out, he knew that Sterling was out there somewhere but could not see the man. He stepped aside and let Luwitsky pass. Once Luwitsky and his man had stepped out Cruz came to stand beside him.

"Very nicely played Nathan, but I think you have isolated your king, you my friend have made the wrong moves and I think you have overplayed your hand." Cruz said sotto voice to him watching Luwitsky move towards his SUV.

"Oh I think not Cruz…" Nate smiled at him and then in a louder voice called out to Sterling to move.

At the same moment that Sterling and his two men went for Luwitsky and Eliot and the others came for Nate, John and Roger burst through the back door followed by the men they had brought with. Cruz turned smashing into Nate and propelling him backwards into the cabin slamming the door shut. The force of Cruz's shove sent Nate backwards into a table toppling him to the ground.

"Boss…" John called out.

"The door, his team are here." Cruz called out not taking his eyes off Nate and moving towards the Mastermind. As he said it Eliot burst through the door throwing himself to one side and avoiding the hail of bullets that Roger and John sent in his direction.

Outside chaos reigned as both Luwitsky and his man engaged with Sterling and his remaining men, Sophie, Parker and Hardison heard Eliot's warning and moved to the side of the door avoiding the bullets that started flying as Cruz's men opened fire.

Cruz came after Nate ignoring all else, his men could deal with Nathan's team, he was going to deal with the man himself. Cruz swung his fist landing a blow to Nate's solar plexus as he tried to get up sending him reeling backwards again. Nate felt the air leave his lungs and with a grunt he fell back with Cruz moving forward towards him. Eliot came up from his position and estimated that Roger posed the greatest threat, his arm made an arching movement as the knife left his hand and embedded itself in Roger's chest dropping him to the floor. The two men behind him fell at almost the same time as Parker, having moved around the cabin came in from the back along with Hardison and they both sent high voltage bursts through them with their tasers. John turned towards Eliot who burst out from his position and knocked John's gun flying before the man could pull the trigger. Behind him Sophie slipped into the cabin and leapt onto the back Cruz who had pulled his gun and was swinging it round towards Nate who lay prone on the floor still trying to get his breath back. Cruz felt Sophie crash into him and swung around throwing Sophie off of him. He brought the gun to bear on her but before he could do anything his knees were kicked out from under him as Nate shot his foot forward catching him at the back of his knees and dropping him to the floor. Parker moved forward quickly and laid into Cruz with the taser rendering him unconscious at Sophie's feet before he could recover from Nate's kick. Eliot completed the choke hold he had managed to get on John rendering him unconscious and allowing his body to fall away from his as he pushed himself to his feet. That was when he saw the last of Cruz's men bring his gun around towards the figure of Nate who was still on the floor, Eliot's heart almost stopped, he was not going to be able to stop the shot but he was going to try, he ran forward but stopped dead in his tracks as a loud almost deafening sound filled the cabin. A neat hole appeared in the forehead of the last of Cruz's men and then he crumpled to the ground. Parker swung around to see Sterling standing at the door with a smoking gun in his hand. As fast as it had started it was over. Eliot surveyed the cabin noting that Roger and one of their men lay dead. Cruz, John and the two others unconscious from the taser blasts they had received. Outside, Luwitsky's man lay dead with Luwitsky in the custody of the two officers Sterling had brought with him.

Eliot moved to Nate's side and reached down to him. The Mastermind took Eliot's hand as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm fine…" Nate said dusting himself off and seeing the look on Eliot's face. The Hitter surveyed him sceptically however he was satisfied that he had no sign of injury on him, not that that was a certainty, he had taken a knock from Cruz and with his fragile insides that could cause trouble. He wanted to look Nate over properly to determine if there were any other damage caused, in fact he would like to make sure Nate was checked out by a doctor, however the Mastermind was having none of it.

Sterling instructed his men to take the now slowly recovering Cruz, John and two others outside and to call for backup from the sheriff to get them down the mountain using Nate's satellite phone. Then he looked towards the group that had gathered around Nate and decided that it would be best if he stepped outside.

"You are an irresponsible, reckless…what kind of a plan was that?" Sophie started saying staring at the man concern in her expression, but the anger and frustration with Nate was outweighing all else including the concern. "What the hell were you thinking…?"

Nate opened his mouth to say something but she held her hand up stopping him.

"I told you when you walked out that door…I told you Nate, I can't do this anymore…if you don't care about your own life, about our life together…If you can't trust us…If you are going to insist on getting yourself into situations and not allowing us to help…I can't do this…I can't do this anymore." Sophie said softly then turned and walked away from him. As she walked out of the cabin she fought to contain the tears that threatened to fall. She had to walk away, she told herself, he had to learn that he could not continue doing these kinds of things, he had to learn. Maybe if she did walk away he would realise what an idiot he was, he would come to his senses and apologise for being such an irresponsible bastard.

Nate watched her as she pushed passed Sterling and out of the door. He turned to Eliot as if to get some support for what he had done. Eliot looked at him briefly then shook his head slowly and followed Sophie out of the cabin. The two youngest members watched the woman leave then turned to Nate. They were torn, they understood where Sophie was coming from and they were just as angry with Nate as she was but to just walk out, was Sophie really just going to walk out and leave Nate?

"Ya should have trusted us man…" Hardison said turning to Nate. "Sterling again…? Really…? Ya should have trusted us." He said shaking his head sadly and then looked to Parker holding out his hand to her. He did not want to walk away from Nate but maybe this is what the man needed to realise he could not keep doing the things he did. It would not be forever, Sophie would never really leave Nate, none of them would, but they had to make him understand and maybe this was the only way to do it.

Parker looked at Hardison and then at Nate who stood staring at the Hacker. She ran her eyes over him, he had taken a blow and the doctor had said that could be dangerous for him. He seemed alright though, he was breathing normally and he was standing steadily, she could not discern any distress on his part. She looked out the door to where Sophie and Eliot stood and then down at Hardison's outstretched hand. Then she turned back to Nate and the look on her face nearly broke the Mastermind's heart. She reached out and took Hardison's hand allowing him to lead her out of the cabin.

Nate watched them leave. He sighed heavily and then followed them out into the cold night air. He was sore, the blow he had taken from Cruz had not done him any good, but he did not think it had caused too much damage. He was tired and all he really wanted was to go home and sleep, preferably with his wife in his arms but he knew that was not going to happen, not tonight anyway. He walked up to Sterling and watched as his men made sure their captives were secure.

"Don't look at me Nate…I agree with them." Sterling said softly as he turned to face the Mastermind. "You are a damn idiot and you don't deserve them."

Nate smiled sadly at Sterling, that was the truth he thought, he did not deserve them. He surveyed the scene again and decided that all in all he was satisfied, no harm done to his people and two bad guys taken down. Sophie, Hardison and Parker stood a short distance away but he could not see Eliot. He turned to the road when he heard the sound of a car approaching. It was Eliot who had obviously gone to fetch the vehicle so that they could leave. Parker and Hardison climbed into the back and Sophie into the front seat. For a brief second her eyes locked with Nate and his heart clenched at the sadness he saw in them. Then Eliot gunned the motor and the car set off down the mountain.

Half and hour later three trucks pulled up from the local sheriff's office, followed by the truck Nate had driven up with the weapons cache. Sterling walked over and had a talk with the sheriff explaining what he wanted done. The sheriff agreed and got his men to work loading the prisoners and coordinating with Sterling's men.

"Looks like I'll need a lift down." Nate said walking up to Sterling's car as the man climbed inside.

"Yeah well get in then..." Sterling said. He had left instructions with his men as to what to do, he wanted to get back down to the town so that he could inform his superiors of the nights events and who he had in custody. He also needed to make arrangements for his prisoners to be transported to a federal facility, before any of either Cruz's or Luwitsky's men decided it would be a good idea to try and get them loose.

The drive down the mountain was spent in silence. When they reached town Nate told Sterling to drop him off at the local motel, he doubted he was welcome at the teams safe house, not after what had gone down on the mountain. Sterling dropped Nate off and then headed to the sheriffs' office to make his arrangements.

Nate watched Sterling drive off before heading inside and organising himself a room. He was tired, more tired than he could ever remember being, he was also a little light headed, the events of the last few hours had taken their toll on him and he needed to lie down and rest. Tomorrow he would deal with the fallout from his actions. He was still convinced he had done the right thing. The problem was they never stopped, they came anyway. Sophie was right he should trust them, and he did, but then all he had worried about was keeping them safe. He knew they would never have stayed put and he knew that Sterling would not have been able to keep them away. All he had wanted to do was make sure that he played the dangerous part which they would not have tolerated. If his plan had failed, if Cruz had opened fire or if Luwitsky had not been amenable to the deal then it would have been him that paid the price and not them. As it was the plan had worked perfectly and nobody was hurt. Sterling was right, he was an idiot, but he had his reasons and the only one that mattered was that none of them paid the ultimate price for his failure. Perhaps he should just have let them in on his plan and let them do what they did best. He smiled to himself as he unlocked the door to the room and made his way inside closing and locking the door behind him. _'You are a fool Nathan Ford, after nearly six years you should know better than to try to leave them out and do it yourself…even if it is for the right reasons. It doesn't stop them from coming anyway…'_ He told himself. _'Well what's done is done…'_ he muttered to himself. They would get over it, he would be forgiven in time, for now all he wanted was rest. Nate did not even bother turning the light on, he fell onto the bed and closed his eyes immediately drifting off into sleep.

**Thank you all so much for reading, I hope the chapter did not disappoint. Thank you all for your well wishes too they were greatly appreciated.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sophie walked into the house without saying a word, the ride down the mountain had been fraught with tension and silence. Once inside she headed straight for the kitchen and Nate's bottle of whiskey. She poured herself and glass and downed it before refilling it and going to sit on the sofa. Hardison grabbed himself a bottle of his orange soda before flopping down as well.

"Cruz hit him…" Parker said softly. "In the stomach…"

"I know." Sophie said tears forming in her eyes. She was well aware of the fact and she was worried about him. Sophie picked up her phone and dialled Sterling's number. She spoke briefly to him getting the details of where he had dropped Nate off and if the Mastermind had seemed alright to him.

"I'll go." Eliot said without being asked. "What room number?" He asked looking at Hardison. Hardison quickly punched in some numbers on his phone and told Eliot which room Nate had checked into and then the Hitter was out the door before anybody could say anything. He knew better than any of them what could happen if Nate had been reinjured. The problem was they would not know unless the Mastermind had himself checked out by a doctor, internal injuries did not show up usually until it was too late.

"Eliot…?" He heard Sophie's voice through the coms as he pulled up at the motel.

"Not at his room yet Sophie…"

Eliot approached Nate's room noticing that there were no lights on and it looked deserted. Eliot quietly opened the door and slipped inside. The Hitter stopped just inside the door allowing his eyes to adjust to the complete darkness. Sweeping the room his eyes settled on the form of Nate lying on the bed where he had collapsed onto it. Nate made no movement as Eliot approached the bed, he could see that Nate had simply collapsed onto the bed fully clothed and passed out. He appeared to be breathing evenly and without difficulty but that meant nothing. He moved to Nate's side, he wanted to examine the man properly.

"I thought you walked away." Nate said without opening his eyes.

"We did, we have. You need to learn Nate that you can't just have us arrested, or locked up or whatever and get away with it. Your job is not to take the hits, it's mine, your job is to put a plan in place and let us execute it. You never learn…" Eliot replied as he lifted Nate's wrist to take his pulse. "You took quite a shot from Cruz."

"Ah…" Nate said smiling to himself, Eliot had been sent to make sure he was alright. Nate pushed himself up and backwards on the bed and switched on the bedside light. "Well I feel fine Eliot, just tired and if you are waiting for an apology you are going to be waiting a long while. It may be your job to take the hits, but it is mine to keep you safe, I messed up and I had to make it right, preferably without you or Parker or anybody else having to suffer from my mistakes."

"_Self-righteous bastard…"_ Eliot heard Sophie's voice through the coms.

"You know Nate you don't even think about how we feel when you go off and do these stupid, idiotic things. Nine months ago you nearly got yourself killed because of my mess…"

"Eliot…"

"No Nate I'm talking now and you are going to listen." Eliot told the Mastermind. "You feel responsible for us, well we feel responsible for you. You think it's ok if you get hurt or killed and we would be alright with that. You know Nate, I think I actually preferred it when you were a drunk bastard back in the beginning, because you knew you had a team and you used us, even if it was dangerous, even when you had to do whatever it took to get the job done."

"Eliot…"

"Shut-up and listen." Eliot growled at the Mastermind who closed his mouth and leaned back. "When exactly did you decide otherwise? After the Maltese Falcon when you decided to tell us all we were family…what you did there was bullshit too, setting us up like that and then making us walk away from you. Do you have any idea what that did to us…to me? We are a damn team Nate…a family…well families don't do to each other what you just did. You will do anything to help us, protect us, but when we want to do the same for you…Well it ain't going to happen anymore, you shut us out, you head off knowing you could get killed, like in the Dam Job and others, you have a death wish, well you can get yourself killed without us having to stand by and watch."

"I don't have a death wish Eliot, I do what I need to do to get the job done." Nate said.

"You cut us out…you don't do what you need to do to get the job done Nate…you do what you need to do in your mind to keep us out of danger…well we live dangerous lives, hell you trusted us enough to continue with your legacy. When we started all this you knew when you took on clients that we could end up hurt or worse, you knew and you did what you needed then too, but you used us to get the job done, you didn't con us…you didn't get Sterling to arrest us…what the hell man? You trusted us and our abilities to be able to come through and get the job done and get out safely on the other side…Have you forgotten what we did before you made us into this team? Have you forgotten that we all danced with danger…possible capture and yes even death every day, every job we took? We trust you Nate, no matter what the situation is, we trust you to come up with a plan to get the job done, we trust you to know how to use us to get the job done…we trust you. We're done not having you trust us."

"_You tell him…"_ Hardison said as they all listened into the conversation.

"Are you done?" Nate said softly.

"Yeah I'm done Nate."

Nate closed his eyes and lay back and silence settled between the two men. Eliot reached out and took Nate's wrist taking his pulse again and then placing his hand on Nate's forehead to ascertain if the man had a fever. Then he pulled Nate's shirt up and checked his stomach for any sign of internal bleeding.

"So what's the verdict?" Nate asked without opening his eyes. He could not look at Eliot at the moment, he knew everything the man had said was true. He had taken Sophie away from the life in order to protect her but he could never walk away from them, no matter what. He did trust them, he trusted them to be able to get themselves out of any situation, it was just when he knew they were in mortal danger, like nine months ago, there were other ways to do what needed to be done, but it would have involved the real possibility of one or more of them getting killed so he had taken the decision to make sure they had time to avoid that, they had time to get themselves out of the situation, and if that meant his sacrifice then so be it. He did not consult with them, in the same way he had not done so here, because he knew they would never approve, never allow him to do what needed to be done. He could not face losing them, any of them. He could not be that man that had stood at the window and watched his son die, he could never do that again, not if he could do anything to prevent it. When he had accepted his new life, his new family, he knew then that if he lost them, any one of them it would be like losing Sam again and that he was not willing to do. He should never have gotten this close. In the beginning they were just a team, tools to be used in order to attain his goal. They were so much more than that now. He loved them, he loved Sophie, he had built a life and a family from nothing and he would rather be dead than to lose that. He would do what he needed to do, if he failed he knew they would be able to take care of themselves, and if they didn't, well he would not have to be around to live with the fact.

"You seem fine, but Nate, internal injuries are difficult, I would prefer if you went and had yourself checked out at the hospital, I won't be able to tell if there is any damage."

"Yeah well…"

"Of course that would be too much to ask wouldn't it?" Eliot said his anger boiling again. Of course Nate would not go to the hospital, why would he?

"What about Cruz and Luwitsky…Hardison keeping tabs on them?" Nate asked ignoring Eliot's outburst.

"Sterling has them, they are going to be transferred to a federal facility tomorrow."

"Good…" Nate said his voice fading as the pull of sleep became too strong. He was tired, so very tired. Emotionally and physically he had gone through a lot today and all he wanted was to close his eyes and sleep.

"Is he ok?" Sophie asked hearing the weakness in Nate's voice.

"Yeah just tired…I think…" Eliot said quietly watching as Nate faded off into sleep. "He needs to get checked out at a hospital Sophie."

"Well unless you are going to tie him up and carry him there then I don't think that is going to happen." Parker said. "Nate doesn't like hospitals."

"So what do we do?" Hardison asked. He was all for teaching Nate a lesson, but not if it meant him being in danger of dying. "We can't just walk away…you know he won't look after himself."

"Maybe we can get a doctor to go to him?" Parker suggested.

"Won't work…" Eliot said shaking his head. "He needs a scan to look inside, doc isn't going to see anything I don't."

"You going to stay here debating with them the whole night Eliot…?" Nate asked surprising the Hitter who thought he was sleeping. "It's ok. Get the car and I will go for your scan…" Nate said smiling up at him. He could do that for them so that they could stop worrying, it was the least he could do.

"Well I'll be…" Hardison said hearing Nate agree to the scan. "Maybe he has learned his lesson."

"Eliot make sure he is ok." Sophie said softly before removing her com and walking to her room closing the door behind her. Nate could go for the scan but that was not going to change her mind about teaching him a lesson. He was not getting off that easily.

Three hours later Nate arrived back at his motel room. Eliot dropped him off and then headed back to the house. The scan had proved that although Nate had taken a blow, no harm had been done. He was weak and sore and the doctor had told him that he needed to rest and take it easy. The doctor pointed out to Nate that as with his previous injuries, it would take a very long time before he had healed completely.

"Thank you Eliot." Nate said pouring himself a drink and sitting down on his bed.

"Take care Nate…" Eliot said opening the door and walking out. He was satisfied, Nate was good, at least for now and it was time to go. He was not sure how long Sophie was going to punish Nate, but he would go along with her, the man had to learn.

Nate swallowed down the remainder of the whiskey and then lay back and closed his eyes. When he awoke again it was from rough hands pulling him out of bed and to his feet. Then he heard the sound of a gun cocking and he turned his head towards the door.

"Mr Ford…" A tall lean man, whom Nate did not recognise said softly as another man pulled him out of bed and pushed him towards the door. "Mr Luwitsky sends his regards and requests your company."

**A bit of a cliff hanger again…Thanks for the great reviews they are appreciated. Glad you are all still enjoying the story.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next morning found members of Leverage Inc. minus Nate sitting around the breakfast table in silence. Although Sophie was dressed and made up, they could all see she had not had a good night, her eyes were puffy and red from the crying and they could see that she was exhausted, she had obviously not slept much. She sat picking at her breakfast, just pushing the food around the plate.

"So I have got us tickets home." Hardison said breaking the silence.

When Sophie and Nate had left Leverage, they had not left Portland. They had decided that she had her theatre and he had his boat and it was as good a place as any to base themselves. Sophie new that Nate wanted to be close to the other three in case they needed him, and he had helped them out on various cases, as a consultant.

"Plane leaves in four hours." Hardison continued. "Sterling is having Luwitsky and Cruz transported out this morning as well, he's taking them to a federal facility in LA."

"Thank you Hardison…" Sophie said pushing her plate away. "Well I'm going to get packed…I'll see you all later."

They watched her enter her room and close the door and then they all looked at each other.

"How long is she going to do this for?" Parker asked.

"Until he comes to his senses." Eliot replied.

"Well that could be a while…" Hardison sighed. Nate was what he was, he was never going to change and if Sophie was waiting for that well she could wait forever.

It was late in the afternoon when the four of them walked into the Leverage offices at the brewpub. Hardison immediately got onto his computer as Eliot poured Sophie a glass of wine.

"He hasn't left yet…or at least he was not booked on any flights." Hardison reported. "Sterling and the others arrived in LA about an hour ago." The Hacker reported, he was keeping tabs on both parties. "Nate didn't go with Sterling either."

"Well I think I am going to go home." Sophie said finishing her wine and standing up.

"I'll drive you." Eliot said.

Sophie smiled at him in thanks and then they left. They drove in silence to Sophie and Nate's house and Eliot carried Sophie's bags in.

"You going to be alright?"

"Yes…" Sophie smiled sadly at him. "Eliot…"

"You are doing the right thing…we are doing the right thing…Nate has to get it through his damn thick head." Eliot said without waiting for her to ask the question.

"Yes we are…I just thought…" She said and the sadness in her voice told Eliot that walking away from Nate, especially now when he was hurt, was taking its toll on her.

"Yeah well he is a stubborn bastard…" Eliot said knowing that Sophie had thought Nate would have made a move to apologise and come back to them by now. "You sure you gonna be ok?" He asked and Sophie smiled and nodded at him. "Ok, well call if you need anything." He said and then left Sophie alone.

Sophie moved to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before going through to the bathroom and turning on the taps to run herself a bath. It had been along few days that had taken their toll emotionally and physically and she was exhausted.

Sophie lay in the bath and sipped her wine. She wanted to call Nate and just make sure the man was alright, but she could not bring herself to do it. He had to call her, he had to make the first move, he had to accept that he had done wrong and he had to come to her. She sighed heavily and relaxed into the hot water laying her head back and closing her eyes. By nine o'clock Sophie was in bed, the house in darkness and silent.

The next morning Eliot was woken by a phone call from Sterling.

"Luwitsky is out." Sterling said without bothering with greetings.

"What…" Eliot said immediately at full alert.

"He was released on bail."

"You gotta be kidding me." Eliot said in disbelieve. "We gave you an airtight case."

"Yes, for Cruz, he's been remanded until trial for murder amongst other things…but Luwitsky could not be linked to the murders and he talked the judge into giving him bail saying he was set up. Look he has money and the best lawyers money can buy, bottom line is he is out, I thought you should know."

"Yeah thanks…" Eliot said dropping the call and immediately dialling Nate's number. The phone went straight to voicemail, it was switched off. "Shit…" Eliot said dialling Hardison's number next.

Two hours later all four of the members of Leverage were at the airport waiting for the flight back to Texas. They had still not been able to get hold of Nate, Hardison could not track his phone, the only thing Hardison could confirm is the last time Nate had used it was in the motel Eliot had left him in, and they had no other way of finding out where he was. Sophie had called the motel and confirmed that Nate was not in his room, but he had also not checked out. There was no record at the hospital of him being admitted and Parker had called the local police to determine if they had any knowledge of Nate's whereabouts, but they knew nothing, there were no reports of murders and they had had no contact with the Mastermind since the previous day.

Hardison kept trying to get any kind of trace on Nate, running facial recognition at airports. There were no traffic camera's to be able to tap into in the little town they had left him in so he could not trace him that way, he tapped into all the ATM camera's and spent his time studying the footage trying to spot Nate but to no avail. Parker kept calling Nate's phone, but it went straight to voicemail each time. She had phoned all the pubs in the town giving them a description of Nate and asking if he had been in, she also called all the local liquor stores asking the same questions. Nate however had not been seen anywhere, by anyone and the tension was growing as fear set in in full force.

"Oh God Eliot…what did I do…" Sophie said sitting next to the Hitter on the flight.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Sophie." Eliot told her patting her hand gently.

"Something is wrong Eliot, you know it and I know it…I left him alone…I left him there alone and he is hurt and…"

"Sophie stop it…we all agreed to walk away, all of us." Eliot told her anger in his voice, more at himself than at her, he felt just as guilty leaving the Mastermind when he was still vulnerable and before they had been absolutely sure the danger had passed. "Let's just concentrate on finding him ok?"

When they arrived at the airport Hardison organised them a car and they immediately set off for Nate's motel. On arrival they did not bother going to the office going straight to Nate's room instead and Parker took only seconds to let them in. They entered the room which was empty, Nate was definitely not there. The bed was still dishevelled and the bottle of whisky Nate had been drinking from still stood next to the bed, Eliot could see he had had no more than one glass from the bottle. Eliot studied the scene carefully trying to discern if anything violent had gone down, but saw no sign of anything. Nate's bag still stood at the foot of the bed untouched. Next to the bottle on the bedside table were Nate's phone and wallet, and Eliot's face darkened slightly. Nate had not left on his own accord, he would not have left either behind if he had. Nate had been taken, but by who and to where? He had obviously not put up a fight, there was no sign of a struggle at all.

"Eliot…" Sophie said fear in her voice as she came to the same conclusions as the Hitter when she noted the wallet and the phone.

"Somebody took him…" Eliot confirmed. "He went without a fight though."

"Luwitsky…" Parker whispered. "But when and how and where did they take him?"

"I don't know Parker but we will find him." Eliot replied. "Hardison he ain't here…you sure Luwitsky is still in LA?"

"Hell man he ain't taken a flight out, at least not a commercial one." Hardison told the Hitter.

"You think they took Nate to LA?" Sophie asked. If they had then they had wasted a lot of time coming back down here to Texas. Nate had obviously been taken during the night sometime, Luwitsky had been in custody until this morning according to Sterling, so it would make sense that Luwitsky would have him picked up and brought to him. Damn it why had they not seen that first and gone directly to LA?

"I don't know Sophie…" Eliot said shaking his head. It was time for a calculated risk. Either they stayed around here and looked for Nate or they went to LA to the most likely person to have taken him. Of course Luwitsky might not be in LA. He had access to his own jet and did not need to fly commercial, he could be anywhere, here or in LA or anywhere else for that matter. They had to make a decision and hope to hell they guessed right.

"If they flew him out of here it wasn't commercial either. There is no sign of him on facial recognition and no tickets in his name. That airport is small enough for me not to have missed him." Hardison told them. "I also checked, there were no chartered flights out either."

"It's a hellova long drive from here to LA…" Eliot said eliminating that as an option in his own mind. "Are there any other small airports around the area where you could land a jet?"

"No…" Hardison said checking his phone. "Wait…yeah there is a small private airfield just south of town." Hardison said checking his phone.

"Ok well let's get over there." Eliot said picking up Nate's phone and wallet and headed for the door the three others following him out.

"Morning…" A man said as they all piled out of the cars. "Can I help you with something?"

"You run this place?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah, it's my place, what can I do for you?"

"We are looking for a jet that would have flown out either this morning or yesterday."

"You cops…?" The man said immediately in defensive mode. Texas was notorious for drug smuggling and this would not be the first time he had had problems with law enforcement.

"No…" Eliot smiled at the man. "Our friend was flying in for a hunting trip and we need to get hold of him, family emergency."

"Have you seen him?" Sophie added holding up a picture of Nate for the man.

The man looked at them and could see that they were not cops, but he could also tell dangerous people, he had met a few. These people were anxious and on edge and he could see something in the long haired man's eyes that scared him. He had a feeling that if he did not cooperate with him, well he would go from friendly to not so friendly in short order. He looked at the picture and nodded.

"Yeah, he and two of his friends flew out last night." He said. He owed nothing to the men who had used his landing strip and if they were into nefarious acts then he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Where were they headed…?"

"Well to LA according to their flight plan."

"Eliot nodded and looked around the field, he spotted a four seated Cessna and turned back to the man.

"How much to hire that Cessna…?" Eliot asked.

"It ain't mine." The man replied shaking his head. "But I know the owner and he don't hire out his plane."

"Well he is going to this time. Have the plane fuelled and ready, we leave as soon as we have filed the flight plan." Eliot said his tone telling the man he would brook no argument.

"Look man…"

"Just do it." Eliot said interrupting the man taking him by the arm and leading him into the hanger and little office. "Call your friend, we will pay what he wants but we are taking the plane." Nate was in LA at the mercy of Luwitsky and they had to get there now.

Sophie watched Eliot walk the man into the hanger and then took her phone dialling Sterling's number. She quickly explained to the Interpol agent that Nate was missing and it seemed as if he had been abducted by Luwitsky. Sterling said he would get back to them, they had surveillance on Luwitsky and knew he was still at his LA home, but there had been no reports of any funny activity at the house. He agreed though that he would not make a move until the four of them got there, if Luwitsky knew they were on to him he might kill Nate, if he had not done so already.

Three hours later the little Cessna landed at LAX to be met by Sterling.

"Any movement?" Eliot asked as they all climbed into the SUV Sterling drove.

"No nothing, and my guys did not see Nate going in either." Sterling said. "Are you sure Luwitsky has him?"

"No." Eliot said, they were not sure, it could have been one of Cruz's men, or somebody else, but he was willing to bet it was Luwitsky.

"Well we can't just walk in there Eliot, and his place is like a fortress and his own private army protects it." Sterling told the Hitter. "Also maybe he did not bring him here…he could be being held elsewhere, if that is so then alerting Luwitsky to the fact that you know he has him could force the man's hand and that could go badly for Nate."

"We need to know if Nate is in there." Eliot said softly. If he was, then nothing on earth was going to stop the Hitter from getting to him. He knew his capabilities and no matter how many men Luwitsky had, Eliot would get to Nate. If it was Luwitsky that had him, and his gut told him it was, then he had had him for almost a day now. He doubted Luwitsky wanted anything from the man but to kill him, but he had taken the effort to bring him here instead of having his men do the deed, so from that Eliot could assume that Luwitsky wanted to do the deed himself. Nate could be dead already…Eliot was counting on that not being the case.

"So how do you propose to find out if Nate is in there?" Sterling asked as they pulled up at the Interpol offices.

"I don't know Sterling but we will and if he is in there, nothing is going to stop us from getting him out." Eliot growled out and Sterling had never heard him sound so deadly. "Hardison we got work to do."

**Ok well next chapter will be up soon. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Nate allowed himself to be taken out of the room and placed in the car that was waiting. The drive was not a long one and they arrived at a private airstrip where a jet was waiting for them. His captives did not speak to him and he did not speak to them, they obviously had no instructions to hurt him in any way, they were merely delivery men. Once on the plane was in the air and he was strapped into a seat with the tall man still holding a gun on him was the first time Nate spoke.

"You fire that thing in here and we all die." Nate said casually. "You might as well put it away, I am not going anywhere."

The man looked at him and then smiled holstering his gun.

"Nice plane…" Nate said surveying the interior of the plane, his eyes settling on a small wet bar. "Perhaps I could trouble you for a drink…"

The man looked at Nate for a second and then indicated to his friend that he should get him a drink.

"Whiskey..." Nate said smiling at the man who poured him a glass and then handed it to him.

Nate took the glass raising it in salute to him before taking a sip and closing his eyes as he felt the fiery liquid slide down his throat. The rest of the flight was spent in silence. Nate could sense that these men were not going to tell him anything and he did not want to antagonise them in any way. He knew they worked for Luwitsky and assumed that they were taking him to the man. Luwitsky was however supposed to be in Sterling's custody, had he escaped, were they taking him to LA or somewhere else? Well he would just have to wait for the answer. His only comfort was Luwitsky had no knowledge of his team, unless Cruz had told him about them, but he doubted that. He did have one ace up his sleeve but he would only play that card at the opportune time and no earlier. Nate sighed and sat back relaxing into the seat. Until he knew more there was nothing he could do, he would just have to wait for the next act of the play to start.

Just over two and a half hours later the plane landed and Nate was taken off and put into a black SUV. They had not landed at a commercial airport again and Nate had no idea where they were. Nate estimated they had driven for just over an hour before they pulled up at an isolated house. Nate was taken out of the car and placed in a room which contained only a bed. The window was high on the wall and small with bars across it and the door was bolted from the outside. The only thing Nate was sure of is that he was not in LA at Luwitsky's house there. The drive here had been on dark roads, no sign of towns or houses, he was somewhere outside of town on an isolated property.

Nate made his way to the bed and lay down, all he could do was wait now so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He woke a few hours later with the rays of sun flooding the room with light. He had no idea how long he had slept but estimated that it was late afternoon the following day. Nate took a short time to survey his prison checking the walls for any camera's or other surveillance equipment. Once he was sure that there were none he fished in his pocket and pulled out an earbud that he had taken before leaving the house to go and meet Luwitsky and Cruz. None of his team knew he had one, and he was not quite sure why he had taken it himself, but he was quite pleased that he had now. Placing the com in his ear he sat down and propped himself up against the wall on the bed.

"Hey guys…Hardison…is anybody on coms?" He said softly. He was not sure any of them would have coms in as the job was done and they were all probably back in Portland, but Hardison usually did use his, it was a quirk of the Hackers to keep his in just in case somebody needed waited for a reply hoping that he would get one, what he was not expecting was all for of his teams' voices saying his name almost simultaneously and with a high level of angst in their voices.

"This is madness Eliot. You are going to get yourself and Parker killed." Sterling told the Hitter as he and Parker prepared to go into Luwitsky's property looking for Nate. They were out of options. Hardison could not hack into the security system as it was a closed circuit and there was no other way. "He has at least twenty men in there and they are heavily armed. Not to mention the camera's and other surveillance."

"They won't see us." Parker said confidently as she appeared dressed in all black and ready to go.

"And what if he isn't even there and you two get yourself killed…how is that going to help Nate?" Sterling asked.

"That is a chance we will have to take." Eliot growled at the man before turning to Sophie. "All set?"

"Yes…" Sophie said. She was going to be the distraction to give them time to get in. She knew it was a risk and she knew that both Eliot and Parker might get caught or worse, killed, but they had to find Nate and she was almost sure he was in that house and she had faith in the Hitter to get them in and out, and if Nate was in there to get him out as well.

As they were walking to the door their coms suddenly sprang to life causing complete chaos and confusion amongst the Leverage team.

"Hey guys…Hardison…is anybody on coms?" Nate's soft voice stopped them all in their tracks.

"Nate…." Hardison almost shouted.

"What the hell Nate…" Eliot growled out.

"Nate…" Parker said putting her hand to her ear pressing the earbud in further to make sure she was hearing right.

"Nate are you ok…where are you…?" Sophie rattled out her voice full of relief at hearing his voice and worry at the same time.

"Hey guys…one at a time ok…" Nate said as the cacophony of worried voices came through the coms overlaying each other.

"What the hell is going on Nate?" Sterling's calm voice sounded as the other four were silent.

"Sterling." Nate said smiling to himself. "Seems you lost one of your prisoners."

"Luwitsky…"

"Yeah…he has invited me for a visit." Nate confirmed.

"Do you know where you are Nate?" Eliot asked cutting into their conversation.

"Eliot. No…we flew for about three hours then a reasonably long drive, not in the city or near a city…the house is old, remote and I have no idea where." Nate said telling the Hitter what he knew.

"Hold on guys…" Hardison said working on his computer which he had started punching things into as soon as he had realised it really was Nate on the coms. "You are in California but about a hundred miles out of LA in a rural area. There is only one house at your location."

"We're coming for you Nate." Eliot said.

"Luwitsky doesn't know about you guys…"

"Nathan Ford…" Sophie said heatedly getting ready to give the man a long and hard lecture. She could not believe he was going to pull his old stunts again and tell them that they must stay away and keep safe.

"Don't worry Sophie…I wouldn't have contacted you if I didn't want to be rescued." Nate said softly. "I need…I need you guys to come and get me."

Sophie was silent swallowing hard and looking at Eliot with a glint of tears in her eyes.

"Luwitsky is not here yet, but they are expecting him sometime soon. Now they have not done anything to me yet, I think they are waiting for him. I am not sure how many men are here, but there are two that brought me here and I saw three more when they brought me in and locked me up." Nate told them.

"We are on our way." Eliot said smiling slightly.

"Sterling, you have tabs on Luwitsky?"

"Yeah Nate, he is still in his house here in LA as far as we know."

"Ok well…hey hold on I got visitors." Nate said softly as he heard the bolt being pulled back and the door was flung open.

"Mr Logan…or is it Ford?" Luwitsky said as he stepped into the room along with three of his men.

"_Oh shit…"_ Eliot hissed.

"Mr Luwitsky…" Nate said, obviously Sterling's surveillance was inadequate.

"I don't like being set up Mr Ford…I don't like it at all. You understand that I cannot allow you to get away with your actions?" Luwitsky said as he motioned to his men to get Nate to his feet. The two men moved forward taking Nate by his arms and holding him as he stood before the man. "As I see it you owe me for two deals gone bad and for that you will have to suffer a little, an example to those who would cross me as it were." Luwitsky smiled at him. "Oh and if you are counting on your team coming to your rescue…well you can forget that, they are camped outside my house in LA…and they will die when they try to rescue you from there."

Nate smiled back at him and shook his head slowly.

"You know Luwitsky you won't be the first to underestimate my team. You can kill me but you will have to deal with them, they will take you down no matter what you do, they are the best at what they do and they don't need me to take down a weasel like you."

"_That's right…but please don't kill him…"_ Parker hissed out.

"You are wrong Ford…they are merely criminals, good one's I will give you that, but criminals none the less…interested only in what they can get, you…you are the brain behind them, you are the one that holds them together and makes them function as a team, they will scatter when you are dead and I will hunt them down one by one, that is if they are not killed trying to rescue you first." Luwitsky replied.

"_Boy is that guy going to get a surprise…"_ Hardison said.

"You do not know how wrong you are Luwitsky. But you will find out." Nate replied.

"So confident in their abilities…but where are they now Ford…?" Luwitsky said nodding to the third man who stood by his side. The man smiled and stepped forward burying his fist into Nate's kidneys buckling the Masterminds knees and bringing an involuntary cry of pain from him.

"_Nate…"_ Sophie gasped not sure what had happened but hearing the cry of pain from Nate.

"They cannot help you…hell without you they cannot even figure out where you are…I think maybe you have overestimated their abilities." Luwitsky said nodding again and again the man's fist connected with Nate, this time in his solar plexus doubling the man over and brining another cry of pain.

"_Oh God Nate…"_ Sophie sobbed. Eliot was moving though, he was out the door and running towards the car with the others behind him including Sterling who was steering Sophie along.

"Maybe you should not have put so much faith in them…I mean a Grifter, a Hacker, a Thief and a Hitter are not exactly what I would call trustworthy, and loyalty means nothing to them…obviously you are a soft touch?" Luwitsky said nodding again and brining another blow to Nate this time to his jaw snapping his head sideways. "Actually, perhaps I should take care of them first, before ending your miserable life, it would save me having to go after them individually and they must also learn not to mess with Victor Luwitsky." Luwitsky said as his man landed another blow to Nate's jaw rendering the Mastermind unconscious.

"Leave him and double security." Luwitsky said to his men who dragged Nate back to his bed and dropped him on it. "Check with our sources…I want to know where his team are."

"_Nate we are on our way…Nate…"_ Sophie called out but was met with only Luwitsky's voice and then silence as Eliot sped along with Hardison directing him and another SUV filled with Sterling's men following. They had taken Sterling's SUV and with the lights on they could at least avoid any trouble with the local law.

**Thanks for the great reviews and the next chapter will be up soon…sorry about another cliff hanger.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Nate…" Hardison said for the hundredth time since they had set out. The coms had been silent and all of them were worried about what Luwitsky had done to the Mastermind.

Between Sophie and Hardison they were driving Eliot insane but the Hitter said nothing, he was also worried so he let it go. Parker sat silently just waiting for them to arrive to save Nate, the only way she could concentrate was to switch herself off from her emotions, her concerns for Nate's safety.

Nate came back to consciousness slowly. He heard Hardison's voice along with Sophie's intermittently calling his name. His jaw felt like he had been kicked in the face by a mule and he had a headache. He lifted his hand up and wiped it over his face. He immediately opening his eyes he brought his hand down so that he could look at it. It was covered with blood, not dry blood but wet blood. He put his hand to his side and winced in pain. Trying to sit up he found he could not, and the effort making him cough which in turn led to blood spraying from his mouth. Something had gone inside he thought putting his head back and closing his eyes, bad internal bleeding, this was not good.

"Nate…Nate please talk to me." Sophie's voice came through the com again as she heard him cough.

"Sophie…" He said trying to keep his voice strong and hide the pain he was feeling.

"Nate we are only about fifteen minutes out." Eliot said as he heard Nate's voice and not waiting for Sophie to say anything. "What is your situation?"

Nate closed his eyes and said nothing for a second. Did he tell them? They might get careless trying to get to him if he did and that could lead to them getting into trouble, and from his own experience no matter how soon they got to him he was probably dead anyway. No…this is what had got him into trouble in the first place, holding back from them to protect them is why he was alone in that hotel room in Texas why he had forced them to walk away from him, and if he was right, he was not going to get the time to make it up to them. This time he would play it straight, he would tell them everything and rely on them to do what needed to be done, and to make it through safely.

"Nate talk to me…" Eliot said between clenched teeth.

"Situation…" Nate took a deep breath and immediately regretted it, then continued. "Well not good…I think Luwitsky's man did some…damage."

"_Oh God…"_ Sophie gasped out.

"How bad?" Eliot said his voice dead calm.

"Bad enough…" Nate replied calmly. "He's doubled security and he is waiting for you guys."

"We heard…but he still thinks we are at his house in LA." Eliot said noting that Nate did not want to expand on the subject and knowing that if Nate knew he was bleeding internally then it was very, very bad, because it is not usually immediately apparent. That Nate had actually told them that he was hurt and not tried to downplay it was surprising though and that in itself made Eliot stomach knot.

"He has a source inside. He may know you are not there anymore."

"Yes but he can't know we know where you are." Hardison said.

"Just be careful…" Nate said softly. "Please…"

"We'll be careful, you just hang in there." Eliot replied. "We are now ten minutes out, keep your head down, we'll be coming in hard."

"Sophie…" Nate said his voice growing weaker by the minute. "I…I am sorry. I should not have done what I did, I do trust you…all of you…"

"Nate we'll talk about this later."

"No Sophie…" Nate said and then his body was wracked by a coughing fit and it took him a few moments to get his breath back although they could all hear how laboured his breaths now were. "No…I need to say this. You were right…all of you. I was an idiot. But it is not that I don't trust you, I do, with my life. It's just that…losing any one of you would be like losing…Sam…"

Parker's eyes widened and she looked at Hardison with a frightened expression. Eliot clenched his jaw shut and Sophie grabbed onto the door handle until her knuckles showed white. Why was Nate saying this…they all had the same thought, Nate must think he was dying.

"Nate…" Sophie whispered tears pricking at her eyes as she listened to him.

"Let me finish please…" Nate said as Sophie spoke his name. "For over six years now you have all had my back and I…I…I conned you, manipulated you…I…"

"You did what you thought necessary to keep us safe man…" Hardison said softly not liking what he was hearing.

Nate smiled to himself at that. Hardison had always been the one, the one he could trust with his secrets, no matter how much they hurt him to keep them, even from Parker. He had always been the first to forgive, the first to welcome Nate back into the fold even when he thought he had crossed the line, even when he was drinking, through everything Hardison had supported Nate and his decisions no matter what, until of course what he had done to them on the last job.

"I just need you to know guys that I would trust you with everything, I do trust you, I…I need you…" Nate said softly. "The reason I…I sometimes keep you out of the loop and well…con you is because my first and only priority is to keep you all safe…always, because I know you. You would all…well…"

"Do anything to keep you safe?" Parker helped him out. "Because you are our family..."

"Yes Parker. But I can't ever go through losing a family again…so…just know that whatever I did…I never meant to hurt you or…I just wanted to keep my family safe. Eliot you were hurt, shot twice and I know you think you are indestructible but…

"Pot meet kettle…" Sophie whispered bringing a smile to Nate's face.

"Parker you…you nearly died and I…it was only a matter of time…he was taking you away from me and I…I just couldn't…" Nate stopped and closed his eyes, he was never good at this, and he was never good at saying goodbye either, but he needed them to know. "Anyway, I am sorry for what I did…but I did it because of what you all mean to me, because I…lo…I love you all, you are my family. Please forgive me…"

They were all silent at his last words. All of them knew he was saying goodbye to them. Sophie looked from Parker to Hardison and then at Eliot's face. She could see the emotion on all their faces and they did not need this, they had to focus on the task at hand

"Nathan Ford you stop that right now, you stop talking as if you are going to die." Sophie said loudly breaking the depressive silence. "You are not going to die because I have not finished punishing you for your idiocy, we have not finished with you do you understand me?"

Nate smiled and started to laugh which brought on another coughing fit.

"Nate…" Sophie asked when the coughing had died down.

"I'm still here Sophie…" He whispered. Then he passed out.

Five minutes later as they approached the house Eliot slammed on brakes brining the SUV to a grinding halt.

"Sophie, Hardison, Parker you need to…"

"If you think we are going to…" Sophie started saying hotly.

"Before you say anything else, I meant you need to go find Nate…Hardison I take it you have a fix on him?"

"Yeah…"

"Good…I'll create a distraction, Sterling…"

"We'll do the same…" He said nodding to his men to get ready for action as they piled out of the SUV that had been following them.

"Nate we're coming in…" Sophie said quietly but she got no response. They had had no response from him for the last five minutes and her stomach was in a knot thinking they may be too late.

"Be careful…" Eliot said as they started to walk towards the house.

"You too Eliot…you too…" Sophie said and then took after the other two disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Luckily it was now dark and the only light was from the small new moon which shone in the sky. It would give them adequate cover to get close to the house. Hardison had pinned Nate's location in a room to the right side of the house on the second floor. There was a side door which they were heading for, Parker had her taser out and Sophie took out her gun. She had not used one in many years, but tonight she would, she would kill every single one of them to get to Nate if that is what she needed to do. Hardison followed them keeping his eyes on the tracking device making sure Nate was still where he was supposed to be.

**Wow, I really am laying on the cliff hangers now, sorry about that. Glad you are all still enjoying the story…**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Especially for Tacodestroyeravenger and of course my other regular readers and seeing as I was ultra productive today (it was a pretty good day for me considering) in writing another chapter, I thought I would give you all a bonus one for today. Enjoy... **

"So what's the plan?" Sterling asked as he watched Eliot arm himself.

"The plan…?" Eliot said as he holstered his third gun. "I am going in there and we are walking out with Nate…"

"Eliot…"

"Look Sterling, you stay out here. Turn on all your lights once I'm in and let them know that the authorities are here get their attention and keep it, we have to keep them downstairs and away from Sophie, Hardison and Parker until they can get Nate out." Eliot said his voice hard and full of anger.

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Maybe…but I am going to give them time to get Nate out of there and that is all that matters." Eliot said. "Give me a few minutes then do your thing." He said and before Sterling could say any more he faded into the night.

"No wonder Nate kept you all in the dark…you're all damn reckless when it comes to him…" Sterling said shaking his head before turning to his men and giving them instructions.

Eliot made his way silently towards the front door, he wanted to be inside before Sterling set off his little show. Two men stood between him and his objective and they were dealt with by him without much effort. He got to the door and slipped inside unnoticed just as Sterling switched on all their lights and a bull horn announced the presence of Interpol. Suddenly there was a bevy of activity in the house with men descending towards the door and windows. Eliot pulled his guns and took a deep breath, he was not Eliot Spencer from the last six years, he was now the Eliot Spencer from his previous life, from the life that had trained him as a deadly and emotionless killer.

"What the hell…?" Luwitsky said as his house was lit up and Sterling's voice boomed over the bull horn.

"If they get in here, they are going to find Ford and then they have you…" His second said looking out of the window. "We need to get you out of here."

"This is Ford…this is Ford and I am going to kill him…" Luwitsky said standing up and downing the rest of his drink. "Tell Godfrey to get the helicopter here now as far as they know I am still in LA…and that is where I will be when they come looking. But before that I am going to kill that son of a bitch." He said holding out his hand and taking his man's gun. "I'll be down now, make sure everything is ready and hold this house no matter what until I am gone."

Sophie, Hardison and Parker slipped in through the back door and made their way quickly up the back stairs. They were half way up when they met their first obstacle.

"Hey who the fuck are you…" The man said raising his semi-automatic weapon. Parker would not have got to him in time and if he fired all of them would be dead. Before he could pull the trigger Sophie fired and a neat hole appeared in the man's forehead and he toppled down the stairs.

Sophie stood rooted to the spot, this was not the first time she had shot somebody, but it was the first time she had killed somebody.

"Sophie…" Parker said as she moved forward with Hardison and Sophie did not follow. Sophie shook her head and looked up at the two before moving swiftly to join them.

"Which way Hardison…?" Sophie asked as they got to the top of the stairs.

"This way…" Hardison said pushing ahead of them making his way towards the signal that indicated where Nate was being held.

As he rounded the corner he was propelled backwards into Sophie knocking her down her gun clattering away from her as she grabbed for Hardison.

"Well…well…" The man said looking at the three people as Parker sprung at him. She crashed into him sending them both to the floor as Parker pulled her taser out. Then there was a muffled sound as the man fired and Parkers form went limp.

"Parker…" Hardison screamed out regaining his feet and running forward arriving just as the man beneath Parker's limp body pushed her off of him. Hardison dived forward dropping him to the ground and pounding is head into the ground…"You killed her…you killed her…"

Sophie was up and at Parker's side turning the woman over gently. Parker's eyes flew open and she looked up at Sophie pain in her eyes.

"I'm ok…" Parker said turning her head towards Hardison who was still beating on the now unconscious man. "Hardison…Alec…" She said as Sophie helped her up. Hardison was breathing hard as he stopped and turned towards the Grifter and the Thief.

"Parker…oh God you're not dead…" He said pulling her into him. "Thank God…" He whispered.

"Hardison…" Parker said as pain shot through her from the bullet hole in her shoulder.

"Sorry…sorry…" Hardison said letting her go.

"Nate…" Parker said walking over to where her taser had fallen and picked it up. "Which room?" She asked turning towards Hardison again.

Eliot fired three times dropping the first three men who ran towards the door before diving behind one of the large sofa's just as the two following men opened fire with the semi-automatics. As Eliot dropped he felt the sting of a bullet as it grazed his leg. He reloaded quickly and fired blindly over the top of the sofa giving himself some cover as he moved behind the more solid structure of the wall separating the two sections of the living area. All he needed to do was keep these people interested down here so that Sophie and the other two could get to Nate who was locked upstairs somewhere. Eliot made sure both guns were fully loaded again and stepped out from behind the wall firing quickly. He was answered by returning fire and felt the burn of a bullet that entered his side but he kept firing until both guns were empty and then retreated behind the wall again, reloading quickly. He did not bother to look at the wound, his sole and only concern was keeping these men from going upstairs. That was when the door to the house burst open throwing out shards of wood as it exploded and Sterling entered with his men taking out four of the seven men who were cornering Eliot.

"Guns down…guns down now…" Sterling shouted as his men moved in splaying out at his sides and keeping their weapons aimed at the remaining men. They raised their hands showing their guns and then dropping them to the floor keeping their hands up, none of them were willing to go any further with the fight now.

Eliot stepped out from behind the wall and looked at Sterling nodding slightly before making a beeline for the stairs and quickly disappearing up them as he heard Sterling starting to mop up below.

Hardison led them to the room where the signal was emanating from. As they approached they saw the door was open and rushed forward. Stepping inside the stopped in their tracks...

"Now unless you want to see his brains scattered against that wall I suggest you put that gun down..." Luwitsky said as he stood holding the limp form of Nate in front of him his gun pressed to the Masterminds temple.

**Sorry I really just had to…but at least I don't leave you all hanging for too long **


End file.
